La Push Me Off A Cliff
by TwiHard24
Summary: He was getting milk-I was getting milk. We bonded over dairy products," I said mockingly. She rolled her eyes. "You make everything sound so stupid." PaulxOC Give it a shot. Hilarious-ness, surprising twists, and fluff. R&R!
1. La Push Me Off A Cliff

**This is my first imprint story…my friend-cough-Tori-cough-said she would strangle me if I didn't start posting this story so…I'm going. Even though I really shouldn't because I'm in the middle of a few different stories-but I'm almost done with two of them. Ha. Here it is, hope you like it!**

**Oh. I would just to say that people don't give Paul enough credit. I LOVE him and after this story so did my friend. I just wanted to tell you…**

**I-sadly-don't own anything…**

**Playlist for Chapter: **

**I Walk Alone-Green Day**

**Paralyzer-Finger Eleven**

Chapter 1--La Push Me Off A Cliff

Alex's POV

I am _such _a hypocrite. Why is that? It's because I'm moving back to La Push after I swore never to come here for any kind of non-temporary visit again.

You're probably wondering why exactly I hate this place so much, right? Well, that's easy. It's because _Bert_-my dad-is a complete and total ass hole and my mom, brother, and I left him and his tramp behind when I was six. Of course I still talk to him occasionally and I used to be forced to visit but it was always extremely awkward.

If it wasn't for my brother-Dane-and Leslie-his wife-I never would be coming to La Push again. Well, there's also the fact that I have no where to live, am desperate for college money, and if I can't find another place to stay Forks Community College is only fifteen minutes away. And I need money. A _lot_ of money.

"Alex!" Dan said as I stepped out of my old car. I was enveloped in a tight hug and I squeezed him back just as hard. It really is unfortunate he decided to move back to this decrepit town-I really missed him and Les.

"Hey Dane!" I said with a little laugh. "Les!" I yelled as she speed walked out of the house and into a hug. "You do know that you shouldn't be running, right?" I asked as I looked at her huge belly. You should _not_ be going anywhere _near_ that pace at five months pregnant.

She rolled her eyes. "I was _speed walking_ and you are just as bad as Dane. And I thought having you around would be fun," she said in mock disappointment.

"Oh yeah, your nineteen year old sister-in-law, stick up his butt husband, and all of your raging hormones in the same house. Sounds like a party," I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Dane said as we laughed. "I don't have _anything_ up my butt for your information," he said as he grabbed my bags.

"_Sure,_" I muttered to Les before eyeing the rest of my bags. "So what have you guys been doing the last couple weeks? I haven't seen you since Mom's funeral," I said.

"Oh my gosh! You have to see the baby's room!" Les exclaimed as we headed toward the house. "Come on, we'll just drop off all your bags and then we'll show you Kicker's room," she said.

"Kicker?" I asked as she lead me down the hall.

"That's her nickname for the baby. My boy's going to be a soccer player," Dane said proudly as we entered the guest room.

"What if it's a girl?" Les asked.

"Nope. It's a boy. I can feel it," he said confidently.

"Mom told me you thought I was going be a boy too," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"You're close enough," he muttered with a smirk.

I glared and smacked his arm. "You're just jealous that your little sister can beat you up," I said.

"It's not my fault you used to have anger problems and that damn counselor suggested kick boxing," he muttered. I scowled at him. I hated it when he brought that up.

"Stop bickering you two, I want to show you the baby's room!" Les said impatiently. She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me across the hall to a pale green room complete with all baby accessories you could possibly imagine.

I smiled. "You guys are certainly prepared," I said as I looked at them. They were both ridiculously happy-it was so cute. I wish I could find someone who made me feel like that-just not here-I need to get out of her a.s.a.p. "Do you guys have any names picked out?" I asked curiously.

"Yes but it's a surprise," Les said happily.

"Why?" I whined. I wanted to be in the loop too.

"Hey. My mom doesn't even know yet-don't think you're getting off that easy," she said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her and she poked hers back out at me.

Dane shook his head while we laughed. "You should probably get some sleep Alex, you had a long drive," he said.

"Okay, okay. See you guys in the morning. Job hunting! Woo!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Someone just La Push me off a cliff.

NEXT DAY!

"Here's one," Dane said as we searched through wanted adds. "Boutique clerk; must have excellent fashion sense. Oh. Never mind then. You wouldn't even make it through the door," he said mockingly as he eyed my Levi's.

"Hey. _These_ used to be _yours_," I said. They were his pants from…probably high school. I love Levi's. It's an obsession.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given to you," he muttered.

"You didn't give them to me. I stole them," I said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes as Les giggled. "Of _course_ you did," he muttered.

"Oh! How about you work in the diner in town? I think my friend Emily knows the owner-I'll give her a call," Les said excitedly as she pried her phone from her pocket. She quickly pressed buttons and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Emily, it's Les…I'm good, how're you?…I have a question for you: you know the diner in town? Do you know who the owner is?…Really? My sister-law-is looking for a job and…Really?…Okay, she'll be there at three. Thanks Em!" she said before snapping her phone shut.

"So…?" I asked impatiently.

"You have an interview at three. If you get the job-which you will-you will be working Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings. So that means you get another job too," she said happily.

"Sweet," I said in approval. That could definitely work. "So how do you know Emily?" I asked curiously.

"We take birthing classes together-her husband Sam is just as nice as her too. They always have all these boys at their house and they're all so nice-and man they're huge!" she said and began ranting on and on about these guys as I started looking through the paper again. Hm…a job at the library. I could go for that.

"What time is that?" I asked, interrupting Les who was talking about how tall those guys are.

"Uh…quarter to two. Why?" Dane asked after looking at his watch.

"I'm going to the library," I said getting up from their kitchen table.

"The library?" Dane asked incredulously. "When did you decide that" he asked as I headed toward the door.

"Just now," I told him before running out the door and to my car. I hopped in and turned the key. It made this choking and sputtering noise. I groaned. "Not today," I moaned. I jumped out of the car and began sprinting toward the library. Thank God I was in track all those years.

I sprinted down the streets of La Push, ignoring the stares I got, and finally burst-quite literally-through the library doors. I walked calmly-well as calmly as a person desperate for college money can be-to the front desk and up to a gray haired woman with glasses and my same colored russet skin.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked easily.

"Um, I was wondering if you still interviewing for that job offer?" I asked. In the add it said the interviews were held yesterday and today from twelve to two-hence my previous running.

"Oh you're just in time, I was about to close up. Please, sit down," she said gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. "I'm Donna Walker-but please just call me Donna," she said with a smile.

"I'm Alex Swift," I smiled back.

"Well Alex, have you ever worked at a library before?" she asked, taking out a pad of paper and pencil.

"No but I read all the time and I know the book keeping system pretty well," I said.

"Do you have any other jobs?" she asked.

"No but I'm having another interview today at the diner down the street," I told her.

"How old are you dear?" she asked.

"I'll be twenty in a couple months," I said.

"And what would you be doing with all this money you'll be making?" she asked with a slight smile.

"It's all going to my college fund," I said with a sigh. My very, very _small_ college fund thanks to the frigg'n fire.

She smiled. "Good. You're hired," she said decidedly.

I blinked. "Just like that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Just like that," she said. "You'll work Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturday mornings. 9:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m."

"Wow. Thanks, I really appreciate it," I said standing up. I glanced down at myself. "I can wear nicer clothes if you want," I added.

"Oh no, just wear whatever you want. I'll make you a pin-on I.D. and that can be your only uniform," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Thanks, I'll see you Tuesday then," I said, still in a slight daze from how quick that went.

"Bye Alex," she said as she started jotting down more stuff on her note pad.

I walked out the door and smiled to myself. That was pretty easy. I checked my phone. That only took ten minutes. I flipped it open and dialed Dane, I do _not_ want to walk back. "Hello?" he answered.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked.

"Alex, where did you go? Your car is still here," he said.

"I went to the library. I already told you that," I said rolling my eyes. Can you say short term memory loss?

"Oh yeah. _Why_ did you go?" he asked.

"To get interviewed for a job there-I got it by the way," I said.

"That's great Alex but I'm surprised. Mrs. Walker is kind of a-" Dane was interrupted by a scuffling and low voices on the other side of the phone.

"Congratulations Alex!" Les said excitedly, she obviously jacked Dane's phone.

"Thanks Les, now am I going to walk back or is Dane going to get off his lazy ass and pick me up?" I asked half jokingly. It was surprisingly hot out here.

"Dane! Go pick her up!" Les commanded. I heard more scuffling and a familiar "Ow!" I loved having her on my side. "He's coming, see you in a bit!" she said.

"Bye," I said hanging up. I sighed and sat down on the library steps just as the door opened. I looked up to see Mrs. Walker unsteadily walking down the stairs. I jumped up and put my hand under her elbow. "Here," I said easily.

"Thank you Alex, what are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I ran here and now I'm waiting for my ride," I told her honestly.

"Why did you run?" she asked in confusion, with a hint of amusement in her old eyes.

"I couldn't start my car and it was fifteen minutes till closing so…," I trailed off.

"You should talk to my grandson about your car-I'm sure he could fix it," she said. "I'll talk to him for you," she said certainly.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that," I said.

"It's no problem-I haven't seen him all week anyway," she said with a laugh.

"Okay," I said as we got to a little car parked on the curb. I could see I really wasn't going to win this one and I wasn't going to fight my new voice.

"I'll see you Tuesday," she said.

"Okay," I said again as she drove off. My brother pulled in right behind her. How convenient. "Hey," I said as I slid in the passenger seat.

"Don't 'hey' me Alexandra," he said in a mocking tone. "You got me hit with a wooden spoon!" he exclaimed.

"A wooden spoon?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! And let me tell you; Les has an _arm_," he said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I love Les.

………………………………............................................................................................

LATER AT OTHER INTERVIEW!

"I'll call you if I need a ride," I told Dane as I hopped out of his car that was parked in front of the diner that was called "Sue's"

"Okay, see you in a little bit," he said before driving away.

I sighed and walked into the semi crowded diner and up to the counter where a tall boy with short head was. "How can I help you?" he asked with a smile.

"I have an interview at three…," I said.

"Oh, Emily's friend's sister-in-law," he said smiling.

"That would be me," I said.

"Sue's just about done with the last interview so it'll be a minute," he said.

"Okay," I said with a shrug.

"Can you do me a favor and get this job? No one really wants Lisa to get it," he said quietly.

"I'll try," I said glancing back at the booth the boy kept looking at. A girl of about sixteen was sitting across the booth from a fifty-something year old women. "That her?" I asked nodding in that direction.

"Yep," he said.

"What's so bad about her?" I asked curiously.

"She's kind of stalking one of my friends," he said.

"Really? If I were you I would find my friends suffering extremely entertaining," I joked.

"It was at first but now she bothers everyone else too," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, I see your problem then," I said nodding my head.

"Quil, is our last person here yet?" the woman called.

"Yep,' the boy-Quil-said. "Go ahead," he said, offering me a smile.

I stood up and sat where that last girl was after shaking the woman's hand. "Hello, I'm Sue Clearwater,' she said.

"Alex Swift," I said.

"Related to Leslie and Dane Swift?" she asked and I nodded. "They're very nice, is Dane your brother?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I nodded. Does everybody know everybody in this town?

She nodded. "Do you have any job experience?" she asked, glancing down at some papers that were in front of her.

"Yeah, I worked at a coffee shop fro a while and I babysat and as of today I have a job at the library three days a week," I said.

"Mrs. Walker hired you?" she asked in disbelief. Okay, I don't get this at all. Mrs. Walker was really nice but Dane and Les and now Mrs. Clearwater are all completely shocked. Dane told me she is very hard to please but she seemed so _nice_.

"Uh…yeah. She's really nice," I said honestly. She reminded me of my grandmother.

"Well then if you passed her test you certainly pass mine," she said, still a bit shocked it seemed.

"I'm hired?" I asked in disbelief. Is she serious?

"Yes. I'm assuming you already know the hours?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said as she stood up. "Thanks," I said as I stood after her. Wow. Weird day.

"No problem, just be here at eight on Monday," she said before walking away. That was the weirdest interview I have ever had. As I walked passed Quil to the door I said, "Favor granted; you owe me."

"Thank God," he sighed as I walked out. I guess it's my lucky day.

**So, I hope you like it. Please review!! I want to see what people think so far. The next chapter will be very…**_**interesting.**_** *wink* REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Two Percent

**I'm just putting this up right away-because I have to. Hope you enjoy and special message for Paul lovers:**

**TEAM PAUL: BECAUSE WE DON'T LIKE BULLSHIT.**

**That is my background on my laptop. And my screen saver. Hehe. Told you I am now obsessed. **

**I don't own anything from Stephenie Meyer.**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl-Jet**

**I Can Wait Forever-Simple Plan**

**Fire Fire-Fannypack featuring Mr. Vegas**

Chapter 2--Two Percent

NEXT DAY! APOV

I sighed as I walked around the grocery store. Dane wasn't home today and Les has got a wicked craving for cake-so now I'm at this little grocery store in town looking for cake ingredients. Of course she wants it made for scratch and of course their fridge is completely empty. _Who needs food anyway, right?_

I pushed my cart down the aisles and came to a stop in front of the little milk section. Right in my way was a giant. Well, not really but this guy was huge. He had to be at least 6'4 and to my abnormal 5'11 that was pretty tall. He had cropped black hair and my same russet colored skin tone. He was totally ripped from what I could see-and I could only see him from the back (it was a good view). He was wearing ironically similar Levi's to min and a faded blue t-shirt. *sigh* I love Levi's.

Now I wouldn't have had a problem with waiting for this extremely buff guy to get his milk and move on…but apparently it takes half an hour for him to do it himself. "Do you need help?" I asked, somewhat impatient but in the back of my mind I was wondering if this guy was mentally competent.

He jumped and whirled around, I guess he hadn't realized I was there. I looked at his completely lost face and stopped breathing. It felt like someone had just punched me in the esophagus when I met his deep brown eyes. I couldn't even blink.

It was like someone took an out of focus picture. The world just seemed to blur around him everything seemed to zero-in on him. Which I _so_ didn't mind that much by the way. He really had to be the most attractive guy I had ever seen. He, in fact, _was_ really muscular-in a really good, could possibly make me drool kind of way. He had broad shoulders and _the_ most gorgeous face. My eyes were completely glued to his.

It suddenly occurred to me that we have been staring at each other for a good five minutes and I was able to pry my eyes away from his perfect face. Whoa. Perfect face? What the hell?

I looked back at him and saw that he was holding a gallon of milk in each hand. One was whole and the other was two percent.

"Um…do you need some help or do you just enjoy looking at milk?" I repeated, a little timid this time-which was weird for me. _Really_ weird.

He looked back down at the milk he had and then looked back up at me with a sheepish grin on his handsome face. "Uh no…I just...well, you see, I didn't realize that there were more than one kind…," he stuttered, as if he was thinking half a million things when he was talking to me.

_Boys._ "Well, I always get two percent if that helps," I said as I stepped around him and grabbed my own gallon. As I brushed passed him I felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch him. But that would be _really_ weird.

"I'll take your word for it," he said as he put one gallon back and the other in his not very full cart. "So, what are you buying?" he asked before I could step away.

"Cake ingredients," I told him easily. I don't why but I told him.

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"My sister-in-law's raging, pregnant hormones demand it," I said, making him chuckle. I loved his laugh. It was all deep and…Whoa! Where the fuck did that come from? "So what are you getting?" I asked in order to cover up my shock from my pesky internal monologue.

"Just stuff for a party. I don't know how it happened but I somehow got roped into buying all the food on Emily's list. I don't know why Sam can't do it-she's _his_ wife," he said rolling his eyes. Hm…could this be the Emily that hooked me up with my job?

I glanced at his cart and was surprised to see that there wasn't much in there. "That's all you're getting for a party?" I asked.

"I'm not finished yet," he defended.

"What do you have left?" I asked. It looks like he has all the basics-just not _enough _of them.

"Just buns," he said with a shrug.

"That is _so_ not enough,"I said with a smile. "Do you want me to help?" I asked before I could shut my stupid mouth. I barely even _know_ the guy. Hell, I don't even know him at all.

I was surprised when a smile lit up his entire face and I couldn't help but smile back. "I would like that," he said.

"Okay well, my name is Alex," I said sticking out my hand. How lame am I?

His grin got impossibly wider. "I'm Paul," he said before gently taking my hand and lifting it up to brush his lips against my knuckles-all the while keeping his eyes on mine. I was a bit surprised at the at how warm his hand was but it just seemed kind of natural to him.

"Do you have a list?" I asked after a silence that last who knows how long. Stupid mesmerizing eyes.

"Yep," he said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to me.

I looked at and then back at him skeptically. "Pink?" I asked, fighting a smile. I couldn't even imagine him holding a pink pen much less writing with one.

"I didn't write it-Emily did," he said quickly.

I laughed. "I figured," I said smiling, he beamed back. "Hotdogs?" I asked and he lead me over to the meat section. "How many people are going to this party?" I asked.

His brows furrowed and he silently ticked off his fingers. "Fifteen or sixteen people," he said.

"How many hotdogs does one person usually eat?" I asked. He had to see where this was going, right?

He ticked off his fingers again and I couldn't help but find that completely adorable. _What?_ did I just think _adorable?_ There has _got _to be something in the water here that's making me loopy.

I watched incredulously as he took every single hotdog package the store had and loaded it up in his cart. "That much?" I asked in disbelief. Was he feeding an army?

"Trust me, we'll need it," he said certainly.

"How do you cook it all?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, Emily usually does it all."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And no one helps her?" I asked.

"She never asks," he defended.

"Then ask _her_," I said rolling my eyes. Duh?!

"I don't think she'd let me help," he persisted.

"Can't hurt to try," I said before heading towards the bread aisle for buns. Paul was right behind me.

"I'll ask," he said, sounding doubtful. I looked over at him and grinned happily. He flushed slightly and looked down. Wow. I never made anyone blush before. It was kind of fun. The only problem with that is that he made me blush twice as many times as I did him.

That had to be the most fun I had in weeks-and with a complete stranger too! It was weird how comfortable I was around him, it felt like I've known him forever. He was so nice and cute and funny-which is weird because I never usually pay attention to that stuff.

He was so sweet too. He waited for me at the check out counter and insisted that he help me load my bags into my brother's car. I was actually really sad that I wasn't going to see him again. We clicked instantly.

"It was really nice meeting you Paul," I said after closing the trunk.

"You too Alex," he said. He looked like he was in pain-as if he was having some internal battle. "Do you…would you…," he stuttered. _He_ didn't even look like he knew what he was trying to say. "Can I have your number?" he blurted out so quickly I wasn't exactly sure I heard him right. He looked so…nervous.

A smile lit my face immediately. "Sure, give me your phone," I said holding out my hand.

He grinned and slid a beat up old phone out of his pocket. I quickly entered my number and saved it as 'Levi Lover.' Yep, I'm a freak but I'm curious to see if he would realize it was me. I _did_ tell him about my obsession with Levi's. _Why_ would I tell him that? I don't know, but I did.

"Do you want to come to the party then? You did help with the food and if you didn't the guys would probably eat _me_,' he said.

I laughed. "Sure, just call me," I sad before hopping in my car.

"By Alex," he said.

"See you later Paul," I said before driving away.

………………………………................................................................................................

Paul's POV

I drove to Sam and Emily's with the biggest grin on my face. I imprinted and I actually…_liked it_. A lot.

I always thought imprinting was like _forcing_ you to love someone, but it's more like the starting push and once you give in…you'll stay. And man did I get lucky.

Alex was beautiful, funny, caring, smart…I can't wait to talk to her again. Do you think it's too soon to text her?

I hadn't realized I was running on autopilot and was now sitting in Emily's kitchen, with the bags on the counter, and a stupid grin on my face. "Are you feeling okay Paul?" Emily asked as everyone stared at me in confusion. Almost the whole pack was there.

Should I tell them? No… I want to keep this to myself for a while. It's not often that someone has a secret around here. I'll just wait until-"I imprinted!" I practically exploded. They all jumped back. Okay, I really didn't mean to say it that loud. I'm just excited, okay?

All of their mouths dropped open and they stared at me in shock. Out of everyone, I knew they all thought I would be the last to imprint-if at all. And to be honest, I thought the same thing.

"How did it happen?" Emily asked, recovering first. She sat down and everyone else followed her lead.

"Well I was trying to figure out which milk to get-did you know there were more than one kind?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did Paul," Embry said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't," Quil muttered.

"Well, I couldn't figure out which one I was supposed to get and I don't know how long I was standing there until she asked me if I nedded help. Well, I turned around and-BAM-there she was," I said smiling.

"What's her name?" Seth asked curiously.

"Yeah, do we know her?" Collin asked.

"No, I've never seen her around before-but it looked like she was from here. Her name is Alex," I sighed. Even I knew I looked like a complete idiot-but could I help it? No. not when Alex's face is floating around in my head.

"Alex who?" Jared asked.

Oh my God I don't know her last name-or her full first one! I groaned let my forehead smack against the counter. It didn't hurt, but it got the point across.

"How are you going to find her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you could look her up," Quil snorted.

I glared and took out my phone. "I got her number," I said tossing him the phone.

He flipped it open and started scrolling though. His brow furrowed and he closed the phone. "Dude, it's not in here," he said tossing it back.

My eyes widened and I flipped it open and started looking through the numbers. "Maybe she just didn't save it," Emily reasoned.

Before I could really start panicking, I found it. I rolled my eyes at Quil. "It's in here you idiot," I said.

"No it's not. I looked through _twice_ and there was no Alex," he said.

"That's because she didn't save it under 'Alex' you dumb ass," I said.

"She didn't?" Jared asked in confusion.

"Oh, she's good," Emily said with a smile.

"Huh?" we all chorused.

Emily sighed and shook her head at us. "It was a test. She was seeing if you could tell it was her by using something one of you did or said. What did she put?" she asked curiously. I handed her the phone. "LeviLover?" she asked.

"Yeah. She was wearing Levi's-I'm wearing Levi's. She told me she wears Levi's all the time," I said easily. It made sense to me.

"I still don't get it," Brady muttered.

"She wanted to make sure Paul was really listening and paying attention to her. A lot of girls do it-especially if they like the guy," she added.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, I invited her to the bonfire actually," I told them.

"You're not telling her that soon, are you?" Embry asked.

And then it hit me: I have to tell her I'm a werewolf. "What if she hates me?" I asked. I'm pretty sure all color was drained from my face at that point. I don't think I could stand having her hating me for a second.

"She's not going to hate you," Emily said, being the first to understand what I was saying. "Kim was fine with it right away. Bella was okay when she figured it out and…well I suppose Nessie's just used to it. I'm sure it'll be fine," she said.

"But what if she _does_ freak out?" I asked.

"You can't break an imprint Paul. If she tried to stay away from you she couldn't," Sam said. "Neither of you could. It goes both ways."

"So are you going to tell her?" Collin asked.

"No. Not yet," I said. But I will, and then she will love me forever.


	3. Hence the Vibration

**I got four reviews. Thank you to: **

**Gryffindor Gurl2**

**Princesswhatshername**

**I-read-and-judge**

**Edward-bella24000**

**You guys are cool. The coolest. Seriously. **

**Anyways…I don't own anything and here's a new chapter!**

**Playlist for Chapter-**

**Thunderstruck-ACDC**

**Rubber Biscuit-Blues Brothers**

**Let It Rock--Kevin Rudolf**

Chapter 3--Hence the Vibration

APOV NEXT DAY!

"Okay, tell me," Les commanded as we sat down to breakfast.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why are you all smiley and happy and-oh my God you met someone, didn't you?!" she exclaimed with wide eyes. I think Les may have ADD but I'm not sure.

"Shhh!" I hissed as I glanced into the living room where Dan was watching the news. "If he heard you I'd have to kill you," I told her.

"So you _did_ meet someone?" she asked. "Who is he? How did you meet? Is he hot? And why didn't you tell me?" she fired off.

"Paul. Grocery store. Yes. And because you do _this_," I said smugly.

"What's his last name?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but he's really tall, short black hair, and totally ripped," I gushed.

"You just described about half the guys in La Push you know," she said. "Including Dane."

"Nu-uh. Dane is my height, not cute, and not buff," I said.

"I happen to find him adorable," Les said.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

"Did you get his number?" she asked.

"No, but he got mine," I told her.

"Oh good. And how exactly did you two start talking?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was getting milk-I was getting milk. We bonded over dairy products," I said mockingly.

"You make everything sound so stupid," she chastised.

"_Anyway_, we ended up shopping together and we clicked instantly. He invited me to a party too," I added.

"When is it?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't-" I cut myself off when my pocket started vibrating. I pulled out my phone to receive a text from an unknown number.

PPOV

"Do you think I should text her?" I asked Jared. I know it's only the next day but _really_ want to.

"Go ahead," he said shrugging. He and whole pack were finding my whole new attitude since the imprint highly amusing.

"What should I say?" I asked.

"Tell her when the party is," Quil suggested.

"Ask her if she wants a ride too," Emily added.

"Don't forget to find out where she lives," Seth added with a laugh.

I glared and flipped open my phone.

APOV

"It's from Paul," I said with a smile as I read the text.

"What did he say?" Les asked excitedly.

"Party's on Wednesday. Still want o come? You milk buddy: Paul," I said.

Les giggled. "Aw, that's so cute. You should go!"

I nodded and replied.

PPOV

I smiled widely when the phone I had been staring at vibrated in my hand. "She text back!" I exclaimed happily. Wow, I'm acting like an idiot.

"Hence the vibration," Emily said smiling.

"What did she say?" Seth asked curiously.

"Of course. What time? Still love'n the Levi's-Alex," I told them. I quickly text back.

APOV

"At five. Do you need a ride?" I read aloud.

"Oh my gosh! Have him pick you up! I want to meet him!" Les said.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. Give me a second," I muttered as I replied.

PPOV

"That would be great. Hawkins St. 16721," I said out loud.

"Hey, that's by Embry's house," Quil said. "I guess she does live in La Push."

APOV

I'll pick you up at 4:30?

**Sounds good. What are you up to?**

Nothing much. You?

**Getting ready for work. First day. Woo!**

Am I sensing sarcasm?

**You might. Or maybe I'm just that excited.**

I doubt that.

**Why?**

La Push isn't that exciting.

Hm…you have a point.

Where do you work?

It's a secret :P

No fair.

Never said I was going to be.

Touché.

Got to go. Text later?

Me too. Yeah, I will.

"Aw, text flirting. How cute," Les cooed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving now," I said standing up.

………………………………................................................................................................

LATER THAT DAY!

"Wow, you're a natural at this," Kim complimented as I made a bunch of coffees.

"Or maybe I had a really good trainer," I said.

She laughed. "Tell that to Sue, I wouldn't mind a raise," she said. I laughed before carrying my tray over to a table. I really didn't mind working here. Sue seems like a nice boss and I got along really well with Kim. We're already great friends.

I sighed as I sat back down on a stool next to Kim on the other side of the counter. "When's lunch?" I asked half jokingly.

"Pretty soon, a couple of the guys up around that time and we all usually have lunch together," Kim said easily.

"And is Jared one of those guys?" I teased. Kim has told me tons about her fiancé in the few hours we've known each other. He seems like a nice guy from what I heard.

Then my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and smiled as I flipped it open.

What are you up to?-Paul

**Waiting for lunch. You?**

Heading to lunch. Ha ha.

**Meaner.**

Meaner? I never took you for a potty mouth Ales. -shock-

I laughed out loud. We are so stupid. "Who are you texting?" Kim asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "No one," I said with a smirk.

She opened her mouth to say something but just then a tall guy with short black-you know what? I'm not even going to describe anyone anymore. They all look the same anyway. So there.

He smiled widely when he met eyes with Kim and rushed over to give her a tight hug and chaste kiss. "Kim, guess what?" he asked. I could tell whatever it was completely shocked him.

"What?" she asked, playing along. He bent down and whispered something in her eyes that made her eyes widen. "No way," she said.

Jared nodded. "_Way_ way," he said. "He's whipped already."

"Really?" she asked with a smile. "Jared, this is _Alex_. She's the new employee," Kim said with a smug look as Jared gave me a wide-eyed glance that kind of confused me.

He looked back at Kim and gave her this 'no _way_' look and then smiled at me. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," I said before texting Paul back.

**Great. I'm all alone now. My friend's boyfriend just showed up.**

"Where is he anyway?" Kim asked Jared.

"He's walking _really_ slow. He won't stop texting," Jared said before glancing at the phone in my hand.

I'm in the same situation. Just pretend you're listening-that always works for me.

**That's good advice but they aren't even talking anymore. Just staring at each other. Creepers.**

Again with the mouth! What am I going to with you?

**Am I scarring your virgin ears?**

"Look who it is," Jared said as the door to the bell rang.

I was still looking at my phone so of course I jumped when I heard an already familiar voice say, "Alex?"

**Guess who it is?? Haha. I'm updating seriously, like right now. Okay? Please review, I haven't really gotten that many-except for the ones mentioned at the top. **

**Please check out my other stories if you haven't.**


	4. Private Property

**Here's another chapter. Woot Woot!**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Peanut Butter Jelly Time-**

**Bring'em Out-Hawk Nelson**

**Dear Maria, Count Me In-All Time Low**

Chapter 4--Private Property

"Look who it is," Jared said as the door to the bell rang.

I was still looking at my phone so of course I jumped when I heard an already familiar voice say, "Alex?"

My head snapped up to see a euphoric Paul standing on the other side of the counter next to a smug looking Jared. A smile spread across my face as I met his eyes. I never noticed the green in them before…

Jared cleared his throat and I snapped out of it. Well sort of. I now realize that Paul wasn't wearing a shirt so no I just wasn't staring at his eyes anymore. I didn't feel too bad about staring though-Kim was doing the same thing with Jared. Well, I guess she kind of had the right but it didn't look like anyone noticed.

"So, who do you two know each other?" Kim asked smiling.

"Oh, we go _way_ back. M.B.F.'s right?" I said, winking at Paul who grinned back. Milk Buddies Forever.

"Yep. Serious stuff," he said playing along.

"_Right_," Kim said in a confused tone.

"So you work here now?" Paul asked, sitting across the counter from me.

"Yeah-which reminds me; Quil owes me a favor," I said.

"You know Quil?" he asked.

"Just in passing. I got the job instead of some stalker girl," I said.

"Then we _all_ owe you a favor," Jared said. "I would not be able to come anywhere _near_ this place if she worked here."

"Is she really that bad?" I asked.

"See for yourself," Kim muttered in an annoyed tone as the door opened and the girl from yesterday walked in.

"Right on time," Jared murmured as the girl walked over and sat right next to a grimacing Paul. I was happy to see that he leaned away from her.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked before she could say anything.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "When did _you_ start working here?" she sneered.

I raised an eyebrow at her forwardness. Please, I had to be at least three years older than her. "Today," I said easily.

Her mouth popped open. "_You_ got the job?" she asked.

"Obviously," I said rolling my eyes at Paul who smiled back at me.

"Whatever, get me a coffee," she said, waving me off before turning to Paul. I made a face behind at her when she wasn't looking and saw Paul trying not to laugh. I turned and quickly got her coffee before setting it down in front of her.

"So, are you going to the party on Wednesday?" she asked.

"How do you even know about those?" Paul asked.

"I get around," she said smiling flintily.

I slapped my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't burst out laughing. I ended up making a snorting noise before I just let my peals of laughter ring out. Does she even know what she implied?

"What?" she snapped at me.

"Nothing," I said before pursing my lips and trying not to smile.

"Whatever," she said before turning back to Paul. "Do you have a date?" she asked, leaning forward and batting her eyes _way_ too many times.

"Do you have something in your eye?" he asked. I snorted. Oh jeez.

"No," she said. "So, do you have one?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I actually do," he said, smiling for the first time during their entire conversation.

"You do?" she asked. He _does_? Well shit!

"Yep. Right Alex?" he asked, turning to smile at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. Yes, yes yes! It was a date! "Of course," I said easily, as if it was nothing. But it _so_ wasn't.

"_You're_ going out with _my_ Paul?" she asked furiously. Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Hers? _Not in this lifetime.

"Is your name written on him?" I asked innocently.

"Is yours?" she asked, matching my tone.

I smirked and reached under the counter to get a marker. I pulled off the cap and reached for Paul's hand. I wrote: PROPERTY OF ALEX SWIFT. MINE! I smiled smugly and gave his hand back, all the while watching that girl's face turn red in anger.

"I'm not paying for that," she seethed as she snatched her purse off of the counter.

"Wouldn't dream of charging you," I said coolly as I grabbed her coffee mug and dumped it out as she stormed out of the diner. "_Somebody's_ on their period," I muttered to Kim who was laughing hysterically.

"It's your first day and you've already managed to do something we've been trying to do for years," Jared said. _"Thank _you," he said.

"No problem. I'm not exactly a big fan of Miss Priss either as of now," I said.

"That's not fair," Paul said, looking at his hand with a slight smile playing on his face.

"What's not fair?" I asked.

"You get to write on my hand but I can't write on yours?" he asked.

I rolled the marker across the counter and held out my hand. "Go for it," I said.

He smiled and took my hand. He quickly wrote something across it while blocking my view with his other hand. "Done," he said, giving my hand back with a smug smile.

I looked curiously at my and smiled widely at what I saw. 'TAKEN' was written in all capital letters across my palm. "Taken, huh?" I asked, secretly doing my own little happy dance. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of, "It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time" coming form my butt. Damn, I silently cursed as I pried my phone from my pocket. "Hello?" I answered.

"Alex!" Les squealed and I held the phone away from my ear.

"Hey Les, what do you need? I'm kind of busy right now," I said.

"Oops. Oh well, too late now," she said. "Guess what?" she asked excitedly.

"Are you even going to let me guess?" I asked.

"No, not really. But anyway, I got a picture from our last ultrasound in the mail! I put it up on the fridge, you have to see it. The baby is so cute!" she said so loud I didn't doubt that Paul, Kim, and Jared could all hear her.

"I would love to see it but I'm kind of busy right now," I told her, glancing at paul who was watching me with a slight smile on his face.

"How buys?" she asked suspiciously.

"Busy, busy," I told her.

"You're talking to that hot guy again, aren't you?" she asked excitedly.

"Practically right in front of me," I said using slight code. He can't _know_ I'm talking about him.

"Seriously? I was just joking," she admitted. "Is he really that cute?"

"Cute as a puppy," I said. That was also part of the code.

"I have _got_ to see this guy. Wait! Put him on the phone!" she said.

"What?! No!" I said with wide eyes.

"Come on Alex. Please, please, please? I'm home alone and I _need_ to talk to someone," she begged.

"You're talking to me," I reminded her.

"You don't count. _Please!_? I won't say anything embarrassing, I _swear_," she promised.

"Speaker phone," I offered.

"Deal," she agreed.

I pulled the phone away from ear and layed it on the counter between Paul and I. "Talk," I said.

"Hey uh…shit! What was his name?" she asked.

"Paul," I said rolling my eyes. Paul gave me a confused look but when I mouthed 'sister-in-law' he smiled.

"Oh. Right. Hey Paul," Les said. "I'm Les."

"Hey," he said easily.

I heard her muttering something to herself. "So Paul…what do you do for a living?" she asked, _way_ too innocently.

"I'm a mechanic at the local garage," he said.

"How tall are you?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Alexandra Cassandra Swift!" Les yelled as if she were sitting right there next to me. Paul, Jared, and Kim burst out laughing.

"Or what? You'll whack me with a wooden spoon?" I asked mockingly.

"Hey! I did that for you ya know! How else was I supposed to-and I quote-get him off his lazy ass-unquote," she said.

"He still had a red mark when I picked him up!" I exclaimed.

"Good," she said. "_Anyway_, Paul, how much do like Alex exactly?" she asked.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I snatched the phone off the counter. "Sorry, got to go. Bye!" I said before snapping my phone shut. She is _so_ dead when I get home.

"What? You don't want to know the answer to that question, _Alexandra_," he said, exaggerating my name.

"Ugh. I hate that name. _Alexandra Cassandra_. What did I ever do to deserve that?" I asked, successfully deflecting the previous question.

"I like your name," he said, sounding surprisingly sincere.

"Thanks," I said as I tried my best to subtly cover my blush from his last compliment. Stupid ponytail gives me no cover. "Sorry about Les by the way," I said.

"It's fine. She seems really nice," he said.

"She is, she can just be…_Les_," I said shaking my head at my loss for words.

He laughed. "You guys seem really close," he said.

"Yeah. We were friends even before she and brother got together," I said.

"And she's the raging, hormonal pregnant one?" he asked with a smile.

I was surprised that he remembered my exact words but that just made me like him more. "Exactly. I'm going to be an aunt!" I said. I really am excited about that. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked curiously.

"One-well I count my cousins as siblings too. I see them just as often and we're all just as close," he said.

"How many cousins do you have?" I asked.

"Five," he said easily.

"Ha. I got you beat. I have seven," I said.

"Plus you have a brother and a sister in law," he said.

"True. Do you have a brother or a sister?" I asked.

"An older sister. She lives in New York," he told me.

"What's her name?" I prodded.

"Becky," he said. "Do you have any other family?"

"My two uncles on my Mom's side and Bert," I said.

"Bert?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My dad," I practically sneered. "I don't count that she-beast as family-I barely count _him_," I said. I really didn't want to show Paul this side of me but I couldn't help it when I talked about Bert.

"My dad's not at the top of my list either," he admitted.

"Who is?" I asked curiously.

"My Mom and my Grandma," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Aw, that's so sweet," I teased. It really was though. No joke.

He playfully narrowed his eyes at me.

"Let's go Lover Boy, we're going to be late," Jared said as he walked passed Paul.

"Talk to you later," I said smiling at him.

"Bye Alex," he said with a sigh before following Jared out the door.+

"Aw, you guys are so cute," Kim cooed.

"Aw, you and Jared make me want to throw up rainbows and bunnies," I said, matching her tone.

She rolled her eyes. "He really does like you, you know," she told me.

"You think so?" I asked, trying not to sound overly hopeful.

"Oh yeah. Jared said he wouldn't shut up about you-just look at what he wrote on your hand. That spells it out right there," she said.


	5. Whoops Wrong Button

**Now I have eight reviews. Woop woop! Here's your new chapter!!**

**Don't own noth'n**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Supermassive Black Hole-Muse**

**Secret Agent Man-The Guess Who**

Chapter 5--Whoops. Wrong Button

APOV

"He did _what_?! Let me see! Let me see! If you washed it I swear I will hurt you," Les said as she reached for my hand across the table-but her balloon sized belly stopped her. Ha!

I sighed and gave her my left hand. She squealed.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Dane asked as he walked into the room.

"Look! Isn't it cute?" Les said as she yanked my arm towards Dane. I grunted as my gut connected with the edge of the table.

"Who wrote that?" Dane asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"A friend," I said taking my hand back.

"Doesn't sound like a friend," Dane said. I rolled my eyes. I hate it when he goes 'over protective big brother mode.' And he wonders why I didn't go to prom? "Do you want me to kick his ass?" he asked.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I just couldn't picture it. Dane was pretty strong and stuff but him fighting _Paul._ Seriously? All those La Push guys look they're on steroids. "Go ahead Dane. Knock yourself out. He's picking me up on Wednesday for a party," I told him. I let out another laugh. That pesky image just keeps popping up in my head. Oh! There it is again. Ha!

………………………………................................................................................................

PPOV

"What's on your hand?" Emily asked.

I flipped my hand over automatically. "Nothing," I said. It was between me and Alex.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked with a smiled. Damn, he saw it, didn't he? Jerk.

"Nothing," I said again.

"Oh it's not nothing," Jared said as he and Kim walked in.

I scowled at him and showed Emily my hand who smiled widely. Then she got a thoughtful look on her face. "Is she related to Leslie Swift?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, Les is her sister-in-law," I said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"Les and I are pretty good friends. She talks about Alex a lot, poor girl," Emily said with sad eyes.

"What? What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" I asked frantically.

"It really isn't much and if she wants to tell you she will," Emily said rolling her eyes.

I sat back in my chair and let out a huff. Why did everyone meet/hear about Alex before me? "I'm going home," I sad getting out of my chair.

"See you later," Jared said as I headed to the door. Once I was outside, I phased.

………………………………..............................................................................................

APOV

"I'm going to bed," I said as I got up from the table.

"Night," they both said as I walked down the hall. I walked right to the window and grabbed the curtains. I took a quick look outside a flash of gray made me jump. I peered through window into the woods in back of my brother's house. Nothing was there. I sighed and closed the curtains. What a weird day.

………………………………...............................................................................................

NEXT DAY. ABOUT 2:00

I hummed a random song as I sacked the books on the dusty shelves. I really did get along with Mrs. Walker-I don't get why everyone is so intimidated by her. She's so sweet. I really did like working here. It was a pretty laid back job the only downside was-

My vibrating phone interrupted my musing. I pulled it out and smiled as I flipped it open.

Are you working today?

Yep, but not where you think I am.

You're not?

Nope.

I grinned as I imagined the look of confusion on Paul's face.

Where are you then?

Guess.

Cheater.

I know.

I'll text you in a little bit, my Grandma wanted to talk to me.

Ok. Have funJ

I sighed and flipped my phone shut. As much as I liked working here I don't have the same lunch time as the diner-which is depressing. _Really_ depressing.

I heard the door open and the Mrs. Walker's voice floated over the bookshelves, "Poot! How are you honey?" she cooed.

I raised my eyebrows. Her grandson's name is Poot? A guy named Poot is going to fix my car?

"Hey Grandma," I jumped. Paul? Paul was Poot? Poot is Paul? Well he _is_ a mechanic and I don't know his last name. plus he's talking to his Grandma right now and _what am I still doing here?_ I walked quietly to the front and listened to there conversation-well all I could hear.

"Really?" Mrs. Walker asked after a short silence. "That's great honey!"

"I know," Paul said, I could hear the smile in his voice. "What did you need?" he asked.

"My new employee is having car troubles. Do you think you could help?" she asked.

"I don't know. What's wrong with the car?" he asked just as they came into view.

"It won't start," I answered for her. Paul's head snapped up to see me leaning against a bookcase with a stupid smile on my face.

"Alex?" he asked. Does he always have to double check when he sees me?

"Nope. It's the Easter Bunny," I said rolling my eyes. He grinned even wider.

"You two know each other?" Mrs. Walker asked, her eyes darted between the two of us suspiciously.

"Yeah," Paul nodded.

"Good. Now why don't you go fix her car?" she said giving him a soft push towards me.

"Come on. We're going to walk if you don't have a car," I said leading him out the door. Paul, in fact, did have a car with him. Which was disappointing because if he didn't that would mean more time with him.

Even though that little fact was disappointing I had a really good time on our five and a half minute drive. It was so nice how comfortable we are with each other.

When we pulled up Paul looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "That's your car?" he asked, with a slightly incredulous tone I might add.

"Yep, and if you're going to make fun of Herb then I can get someone else to fix him," I said as I hopped out of his truck. I really liked his truck.

"I don't have a problem with Herb. He's just in the best shape," he said as he ran his hand along the chipped light blue paint.

"Alex, what are you-" Les froze in the doorway as she looked at Paul and a slow smile crept across her face.

"Les, this Paul-Paul, Les," I said with a slightly smug smile as I watched her eye Paul in approval.

"Hi," she said coming over to stand by me. "He's _way_ cuter than a puppy," she whispered to me. I saw the corners of Paul's mouth twitch and wondered if he heard-which would be extremely embarrassing.

"Nice to meet you," Paul said smiling.

"You too," Les said. "What are you guys doing here exactly? Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked me.

"His grandma's the boss and she's making him fix my car," I told her.

"_Oh_. I'll just leave you guys alone then," she said as she backed away with a sly smile on her face. I rolled my eyes. Way to be subtle.

I watched as Paul lifted the hood and looked at the engine. "Can you start it for me?" he asked.

"I can attempt," I said as I slid in the driver's side, not even bothering to close the door. I started it a couple times, cringing as it made that sputtering sound. Damn transmission.

I gave up and walked around to stand next to Paul as he looked at Herb's engine. "Your transmission is totally shot," he said. Who called it? I did.

"Is it fixable?" I asked nervously. I would die if my mother's first car had to be scrapped.

"I should be able to fix it no problem," he said easily.

"And how much will I owe you for your excellent services?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug.

I raised my eyebrows. "Nothing?" I asked in disbelief.

He grinned at me. "You have good hearing," he complimented.

I folded my arms and narrowed my arms at him. "I am _not _letting you do this for free," I said stubbornly as he closed the hood.

"But I want to," he said.

"No way," I said stubbornly.

"_Please_?" he asked, giving me the cutes puppy dog face I have ever seen. He made his eyes wide and stuck out his bottom lip. Damn him.

"Fine," I said. "But I'm helping," I bargained.

"Fair enough," he said with a triumphant smile. He may have thought he won, but he _so_ didn't.

"Poot, huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He mock glared at me. "Do you have a problem with my grandma's nickname for me?" he asked.

"No, not all. It's the perfect black mail, don't you think?" I asked. "I'm sure Jared would get a kick out of it," I added.

"You wouldn't," he said in a low voice.

"Oh but I would," I said with a smug smile on my face. That was such a lie. I probably wouldn't tell anyone.

"You're bluffing," he called. Damn it.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," I said with a poker face.

"Maybe I'll let you help me, maybe I won't," he said, matching my mocking tone as I slid onto the hood of the car and leaned back slightly.

"We made a deal," I reminded him. I am _not _going to let him do this on his own. No way.

"Then let's make another one. I let you help and you can save your blackmail for later. Deal?" he asked as he leaned towards me, putting his hands on the hood of the car on either side of me so his face was half a foot away from mine.

I grinned. "Deal," I said. Before I could say anything else there was a blinding flash followed by a distinct _click_. I looked over to see a grinning Les with a camera in her hand.

She looked at the camera with a completely fake confused expression. "Woops. Wrong button," she said innocently before walking quickly back into the house.

I glared after her. "If she wasn't carrying my niece/nephew I would kill her," I said. Why is she out to embarrass me? Paul just laughed and took a step away from me. I jumped off the hood and turned to him. "Are you hungry?" I asked. _I _was.

"A little bit," he said with a grin. Psh. Liar. He was probably starving.

"I'll go make us something then. Do you want to come in or do you want to look at the engine some more?" I asked.

"I should probably figure out what parts need to be replaced," he said, almost reluctantly.

"I'll let you know when the food's done…and thanks for doing this for me," I added.

He smiled. "It's no problem," he said.

………………………………................................................................................................

INSIDE

"So, I talked to Emily today," Les said as I began her, Paul, and I grilled cheese.

"Uh-huh," I said. I honestly have no idea why that's significant at all.

"She can't wait to meet you," she added.

"Huh?" I added.

Les rolled her eyes at me. "You know those boys that are always at her and Sam's? Paul's one of them. She said he talks about you all the time and she can't wait to meet you," she said smugly.

"He does?" I asked.

"That's what I said," she said. "In other news: Paul is hot! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I did but then you told me to stop my gushing or you're going to be sick," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Well, you shouldn't have listened to me. That boy is _smoke'n_," she said.

"What would Dane say?" I joked.

"Why bother looking at him when I already had his _fine_ piece of ass," she said. Yep. Dane would totally say that.

"Speaking of Dane, do you think he'll crap his pants when he sees Paul?" I asked with a smirk.

Les laughed. "Only if we're lucky. Now I get why you couldn't stop laughing last night," she said. Then she looked at my growing pile of cheese skeptically. "Do you really need to make that many?" she asked.

"Let's see…pregnant woman, huge guy, and me. Yes. Yes I do," I said.

The next forty-five minutes were really fun. Les and Paul got along great-which made me really happy-and Paul said Herb won't need that much work. It was really fun just talking to him and Les too. They were both so funny when they talked to each other. I was happy to see that he fit right in with my family-whoa. Stop thinking about that. _Stop thinking about that._

"Thanks again Paul," I said as I walked him back to his truck. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Really, it's no problem. I want to," he said certainly. I couldn't doubt the honesty in his eyes. He gave me one last look before hopping in his truck and driving away. I sighed. I'm really falling hard, aren't I?

**Hope you liked that. Party in next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm being really nice with all these rapid fire updates but I would appreciate the feedback. **


	6. Stupid, Possessed Stickers

_**Okay, this is a record for me. Six chapters in one day-that's really just because I had this all prewritten though. Aren't I a cheater? Anyway…**_

_**Still don't own anything…boohoo. That boohoo right there goes out to my friend Matt, even though he will never read this. Hehe.**_

_**Playlist for Chapter--**_

_**Dreams-The Twilight Soundtrack**_

_**Light up the Sky-Yellowcard**_

_Chapter 6--Stupid, Possessed Sticker_

_PPOV_

"_Hey guys," I said as I walked into Sam and Emily's._

"_What are you so smiley about?" Quil asked as I plopped down on the couch._

"_He's always happy now-he didn't even phase when I threw an apple at his head the other day," Brady said shaking his head. Nope. I didn't. I thought about it but threw it back at Brady's head instead. Violence doesn't solve anything-but it sure does help._

"_I think it's nice," Emily said as she came out of the kitchen holding a piece of paper._

"_What's that?" Sam asked. She grinned and handed it to him. He looked at the paper and smiled too. Then he held it out to me._

_I raised an eyebrow and looked at the picture. It was of me and Alex-it had to be the picture that Les took today, she probably faxed it. Alex was sitting on the hood of her Mustang, smiling up at me. I was leaning toward her, with my hands on either side of her. It was a really picture actually. All centered and taken from a good angle. _

_Underneath the picture, written across the bottom in huge letters was, "AWW, LOOK AT HOW CUTE THEY ARE!" I looked back at Alex's face in the picture. She was absolutely beautiful. I didn't realize it then but her face was less than a foot away from mine. __So _close.

"Let me see," Quil said snatching the picture out of my hand. "Hey. I know her," he said.

I rolled my eyes. No frick. Brady grabbed the picture from him. He let out a low whistle. "Yep. She's hot," he said as he handed it back to me. I let out a low growl and he grinned cheekily. That boy better shut up before I rip his head off.

"Wow. That had to be the closest you've come to phasing accidentally in days," Leah said rolling her eyes. I glared at her.

"Where are you in the picture anyway?" Quil asked.

"Her house. I'm fixing her car for her," I said.

"I looks kind of crappy," Brady said. I rolled my eyes. That kid wouldn't know a nice car if it ran him over. Hm…

"It's actually in really good condition for how old it is. Just needs a few new parts and a paint job," I said with a shrug. Hm, a paint job…

………………………………................................................................................................

NEXT DAY. 4:25 P.M.

APOV

"When's he going to get here?" Les asked excitedly as I flipped through the channels.

"Four thirty," I told her easily.

"Where's the party?" Dane asked.

"Don't know," I said.

"Why not?" Les asked.

"He wouldn't tell me. He said it would 'ruin the awesomeness,'" I said rolling my eyes. He did really say that while we were eating lunch today.

"What's this guy's name again?" Dane asked. Like he doesn't know. Not only do I talk about him a lot(isn't that sad, I can't even deny it to myself) but so does Les. And I know he listens to _her_.

"Paul Walker," I said.

"Where-" Dane was interrupted by a light knocking on the door.

"I got it!" Les said as she hoisted herself up. I rolled my eyes as she speed walked to the door and threw it open. "Hey Paul!" she said as I pulled on a hoodie.

"Hey Les," I heard him say.

I stepped around her and smiled at Paul. "Hey," I said smiling, temporarily getting lost in his green-brown eyes.

"Hey," he grinned back.

"Hey," Dane said, coming up beside me and throwing an arm around my shoulder. Sure, Dane was six foot and had a bunch of muscle but compared to Paul…I saw Dane's expression flicker for a second but then he pulled out the Swift poker face. "I'm Dane," he said extending his hand to Paul who shook it.

"Paul," he said easily.

"Call me if you need anything," he said to me before walking back in the living room.

Les and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "No pants crapping tonight," she said. "Have fun you guys," she said before shutting the door behind me.

"Pants crapping?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dane's just upset that you're bigger than him," I said.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" he asked in mock horror. 

"You could lose a couple pounds," I joked and he smiled before easily grabbing my hand and leading me down the driveway. I was so busy thinking about how perfect my hand felt in his that I almost didn't notice when we came to a stop in front of his truck. He opened the door for me and unnecessarily helped me in before climbing in the driver's seat. 

We made easy conversation on the way up to the 'mystery spot.' When we stopped by the cliffs in La Push I raised an eyebrow at him. "You'll see," he said before hopping out and coming around to help me out. He took my hand again and lead me through the thin woods.

Then I could see it. The bonfire. The healed burn on my right shoulder blade tingled from the memory. I don't know why I didn't realize it would be a _bonfire _I guess I just didn't think that much about it. I must have hesitated for only a half a second but Paul turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine," I said easily. He continued leading me forward and I only held his hand a little tighter as we entered the clearing where at least a dozen people were all gathered. 

When we came into view they all turned to look at us for a second, smiled, and then went back to their conversations. But I could tell they were all watching Paul and I from the corner of their eyes. 

"Hey Alex!" Kim said, walking over to us while dragging Jared behind her.

"Hey Kim. Hey Jared," I said.

"Come on, I want you to meet Emily," she said grabbing my hand, forcing me to let go of Paul's, as she lead me over to a table which was-thankfully-a safe distance from the fire.

"You must be Alex," a twenty something year old woman with scars all along one side of her face said as she smiled at me. I looked at her face for a second and couldn't help but think her scars made her look even prettier than I imagine she was before she had them. That type of thing makes you look at everything differently. 

I also noticed that she had to be at least five months pregnant and instantly knew this was Emily. "And you must be Emily," I said smiling. "It's nice to meet you." 

"You too. Paul hasn't stopped talking about you and it's nice to put a face to the name," she said.

"Les didn't send you pictures?" I joked-but I'm pretty sure she _did_ send Emily that picture of Paul and I. 

Emily laughed. "She did actually," she said. "But it's nice to see you in person," she added. 

"Hey Emily?" Paul asked, coming up behind me. 

"Yeah?" she asked smiling.

"Do you need any help with the food?" he asked. I grinned to myself. He actually remembered.

Emily deadpanned. Obviously she wasn't used to the boys offering help. "Um, sure Paul. That would be really nice," she said smiling at him. "Come over here," she said turning away.

As Paul walked passed me he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I guess you _were _right," he whispered, his warm breath brushing against my ear made me involuntarily shiver. I watched as he walked over to Emily and she started pointing to a bunch of things as he nodded.

"I can't believe Paul's helping," Kim muttered to herself.

I looked at her confused. "What's so surprising about it?" I asked. 

She looked at me and smiled. "You have no idea how much happier has been lately. He's a changed and he is so much better for it," she said. I silently contemplated her words for a minute. What was he like before I met him then? I couldn't imagine him as anything than sweet and caring. Maybe she's just exaggerating or something.

"Hey Alex," Mrs. Walker said coming slowly over to us.

"Hey Mrs. Walker," I said smiling. I had no idea she was going to be here but I don't mind at all. I get along with her great. 

"How are you doing dear?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm doing great. I didn't know you were going to be here," I said conversationally.

"Oh, I always come to these bonfires," she said with a wave of her hand. "I came over here to ask you something actually," she said with a hint of a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"Fire away," I said easily.

"How did you manage to get Paul to help out with the food?" she asked, clearly amused. I glanced sideways to see Paul struggling to get a bunch of stickers off of his hand-probably the ones that were stuck to the packages of food. I cracked a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said in a way that clearly said I did but wasn't giving away anything.

She let out a chuckle that seemed to make everyone's heads snap in our directions for a minute-as if they weren't sure if they were hearing what they thought they were. "Well-whatever you did-I'm glad," she said before walking over to a group of older men, one sitting in a chair and the other on a wheel chair. I noticed Sue was also in the group.

When Mrs. Walker was out of hearing distance she looked at me incredulously. "What?" I asked confused. Why is everyone so shocked whenever I talk to Mrs. Walker?! 

"You made her laugh," she said in a completely awestruck voice.

"It's a miracle!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"No, that's _big_," she said pulling me away from the fire. Thank God. "Mrs. Walker doesn't talk very much," she told me.

"Why?" I asked confused. She talks to me all the time. 

"Well, she talks to them," she said gesturing to the group of people Mrs. Walker was sitting with, "Sam, Emily, Paul, and now you." 

"Why is that so amazing?" I asked, my curiosity and slight irritation at the subject coming forth.

"She's been like that ever since her husband died," Kim told me. "I've only heard her talk a couple of times-and when she talks, trust me, you listen-and she's also the tribe's medicine woman."

"Really?" I asked, completely impressed. That is _so_ cool.

"Yeah. It was just kind of different how open she was to you," Kim said. I shrugged. I honestly had no idea what to say that. 

"Hey Kim!" a girl said as she walked toward us with Quil right behind her.

"Hey Claire, this is Alex-Alex this is Quil's girlfriend Claire," Kim said.

"Hey Quil, nice to meet you Claire," I said with a smile. 

"You too Alex," Claire said before glancing to her left. She suddenly had a shocked look on her face. "Is Paul helping Emily?" she asked in and incredulous tone. I grinned. I can see this is going to be an interesting night.

………………………………................................................................................................

After getting food we all settled ourselves around the fire-me as far away as I could get without anyone really noticing. I leaned against one of the large rocks that surrounds the fire. In not time Paul was sitting to my left, Kim and Jared on his other side, and Claire and Quil next to me. 

"Uh, Paul?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asked, turning to me.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I reached out and pulled a sticker out of the his hair. He glared at the sticker in my hand. "Stupid, possessed sticker," he muttered as he plucked it out of my hand and threw it in the fire. Well, it didn't exactly make it to the fire…because it's just a sticker. It ended up fluttering to the ground two feet in front us. We all laughed as Paul started kicking dirt at it-which looked really funny because he was still sitting on the ground. 

We all talked and joked around as we ate our food. I bonded almost as instantly with Claire as I did Kim. I think she and I can turn out to be really good friends too.

About five minutes after everyone was done eating Quil came by the fire with a big log. He threw it in, making the fire bigger and sparks fly out of it.

I gasped as my worst nightmare came back to me:

-Flashback-

"Mom!" I yelled through the smoke and yellow orange glow of the inside of our house.

I heard the groan of wood seconds before the roof collapsed on top of me. I flattened myself out on the ground as debris fell on top of me. My shoulder was searing with pain as I frantically pushed through everything that was on top of me.

I forced myself to stand up and find the door when I heard it. "Alex!"

-End Flashback-

My eyes snapped open and my breath came out in a whoosh. I had cringed back into Paul's side and was still trembling slightly from the nightmare. I sucked in a shaky breath when I realized that just about every was watching me with concerned looks on their faces. I looked down and everyone started talking again.

Paul looked down at me with worry and pain etched across his face. "Are you okay?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone, his eyes scanning my face.

"I'm fine," I lied, sitting back up.

"Please tell me what happened," H whispered quietly.

I sighed and looked down. "Two months ago my Mom died in a house fire. I was really close too-smoke inhalation-but I managed to get out. Not my Mom," I whispered, my voice breaking just a bit at the end. "I haven't even been able to light a candle without freaking out," I admitted with a shaky laugh.

"I'm sorry Alex," he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I buried my head in his chest. "Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"No," I said pulling back to look at him. I really don't.

"Are you sure?" he asked with pain filled eyes. "I don't want you stay here if you-"

"I want to stay. I can handle it now," I said grabbing his hand. I felt so safe with him.

He smiled and I watched the firelight dance across his face. I grinned as he wrapped his arm around my waste and pulled my close to his side.

Everyone suddenly got quiet and looked at Billy Black, who had wheeled himself closer to the fire. "What's going on?" I whispered to Paul curiously.

"The telling of the legends," he whispered. I nodded and smiled. My mom used to tell me those stories all the time-I could probably recite them word for word-but the way Billy's telling them is as if they're almost real…

My eyelids started getting heavy and I leaned on Paul a little more, resting my head against his shoulder as my eyes closed.

**Okay, in the next chapter or the one after that or maybe even possibly after that BE PREPARED FOR A MAJOR TWIST! Please review! I'm desperate!**

**Not all fluff and games!! Woop woop!**


	7. Exclusiveo

**Here's your next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Kiss the Girl-from Little Mermaid (pick a version, there's a million)**

**Hungry Like the Wolf-Duran Duran**

**Rescue Me-Aretha Franklin**

Chapter 7--Exclusive-o

PPOV

"Why do they always fall asleep?" Collin asked after Billy finished all the stories.

"Shhh!" Quil, Sam, Jared, and I all hissed. I looked down at Alex and smiled. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping.

"We should probably get going," he said as he carefully woke up Kim..

Sam gently woke up Emily while Quil woke up Claire.

I looked down at Alex and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered open and I watched as the fire danced in her eyes.

"Ready to go?" I asked quietly.

"Yep," she said with a grin and leaned slightly away from me so I could stand up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me.

"Goodnight Alex. Stop by anytime," Emily said as she walked passed us.

"Thanks. Oh, Les says hi," she added.

"Tell her to bring by that ultrasound photo," she told Alex.

She nodded. "No problem." I carefully lead her back through the woods and back to my truck.

I sighed as I pulled in her driveway. I never got enough time with her.

APOV

Damn we got home fast. I hopped out of his truck as he came around the side to walk me slightly down the driveway before I turned and leaned against the side of Herb. "Thanks for inviting me to the bonfire. It was really nice," I said smiling at him.

"Well, thanks for coming," he said with a smile. His face slowly came toward mine and I tilted mine up to meet his. It was like an electric current was flowing between us, a magnetic pull that was brining us closer and closer together. When we finally connected, it was perfect. Warmth spread through my entire body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of his hands laced through my hair while his other one rested at the small of my back, pulling me slightly closer.

Even though my eyes were closed I could see the flash of a camera and here the light _click_ to my left. Paul and I broke apart and looked over to see a smiling Les with a camera in her hand.

"Way to ruin the moment," I said with a scowl on my face.

"You'll thank me for this one day missy," she said certainly before walking back in the house. When she opened the front door I could make out Dane's laughter from the living room.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully, turning back to Paul.

He smiled brightly. His white teeth shining in the dark. "I'll pick you up for lunch," he said.

"And your grandma's just going to let me go with you? In the middle of my shift?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm her favorite," he said cheekily.

"Mine too," I said before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and walking quickly up the steps of Dane's porch before he could say anything. I opened the door and was instantly met by Les's excited squeal.

PPOV

"You kissed her!" Emily exclaimed excitedly as I walked through the door the next morning.

"How do you know that?" I asked. I might have been constantly thinking about it but it's not like I phased and gave anyone the chance to find out. And then it hit me: someone did find out. "_Les_," I muttered.

Emily laughed. "Don't be mad, it's such a cute picture," Emily said as she picked up a piece of paper and handed it to me.

I looked down at it and couldn't but smile. Alex was absolutely glowing in the picture. It was really good actually, it was taken long ways and was from Alex's hips to a little above our heads. I handed it back to Emily.

"I could make you a copy if you want," she said.

"I'm sure I could always get one from Les," I said.

"Good point," she said as she sat down. "So, what do you need to talk about?" she asked.

I sighed and sat down. She always knows when someone needs to talk. "What happened to Alex's mom?" I asked. "She told me the basics but I really need to know the rest," I reasoned before Emily could protest.

"Okay," Emily sighed. "I only know what Les told me though." She took a deep breath and started. "Two months ago the Swift's house caught on fire-old wiring or something like that. It was the middle of the night and the fire alarm didn't go off," she told me. "Les didn't tell me much about the rest because Alex doesn't like to talk about and barely managed to tell her anything as it is."

"I guess Alex woke up because of the heat and was surrounded by fire. She ran out of her room and on her way out the ceiling collapsed on top of her," Emily stopped at my sharp intake of breath. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked softly.

I just shook my head.

"She managed to dig her way out and on her way to her mom's room she heard her mom yelled her name. A couple firemen found her then and dragged her out. Her mom never made it out and Alex just has a couple of burns form when the ceiling fell," Emily finished.

I put my head in my hands. "I wish someone had told me earlier," I mumbled. I wouldn't have brought her to the bonfire and she wouldn't have had to relive that.

"It's not your fault Paul," Emily said. "Sam told me what Alex told you last night and I asked Les about it. She told me she was surprised Alex got that close to begin with," Emily said. "She feels safe with you there. You can help her get better-you probably already did," she said.

I sighed. "Thanks Emily," I said standing up. She stood up too and I gave her a hug.

"No problem. I really like Alex, she's a tough girl," she said with a smile. "You two remind me of _Beauty and the Beast_," she said with a laugh.

"Ha. Ha," I said sarcastically.

Emily laughed. "Now get to work, you're going to be late," she said pushing me out the door.

………………………………................................................................................................

LATER THAT DAY! APOV

Did he kiss you?

I sighed as I read Kim's text. Oh yes, he definitely did.

**Maybe…**

Alex! Tell me!

**He's picking me up for lunch. I'll tell you then.**

Fine. Claire wants to know too.

**Why don't I just make a giant poster and hang it up in the diner?**

That could work.

**Ha. Ha. So not funny**.

Ugh. Stalker alert.

**Ew.**

Yeah, hurry up and get her with Paul! I want to see her face.

**Oh, good plan.**

I heard the door open and waited to see if I could hear anything. Nope. Nothing. "Damn," I cursed quietly.

"Didn't we discuss your potty mouth?" I jumped and whirled around to find a highly amused Paul.

I poked my tongue out at him and he laughed. He grabbed my hand and lead me back through the bookshelves.

"Bye Grandma," Paul said giving her a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him. He is just so cute!

"Bye Mrs. Walker, see you after my brake," I said.

"No you won't. Go have fun," she said, waving me off with a smile.

"Thanks," I said as Paul pulled me out the door. He lead me to the right of his truck, but instead of getting in, he turned around and kissed me. Which, by the way, I was perfectly okay with. When he pulled away I smiled at him. "Hurry up, I have to do something for Kim," I said.

He opened the door for me. "What do you need to do?" he asked as I hopped in.

"You'll see," I smirked.

We made it to the diner in not time and walked in with our fingers laced together. We sat down at the counter right as Quil, Jared, Kim, and Claire walked out of the kitchen with…oh my God. They _wouldn't_.

"What's that?" Paul asked as I put a hand over my mouth to stop my laughter. It didn't work.

Quil held up one finger as he taped it to the swivel chalk board special's menu. He turned it around to face us-and everyone else for that matter.

It was a lime green poster and written in it with a bright pink highlighter were the words: PAUL KISSED ALEX! And under 'Alex' in parenthesis is said "Who is a girl" and in tiny letters at the bottom, right hand corner was: "In your face Lisa" It was definitely one of the boy's handwriting, and I'm guessing that Lisa is that stalker girl.

I folded my arms on the counter and put my head in them as I laughed. I couldn't help it. Want to know why? I could see Lisa's reflection in the window and it's hilarious.

"I was joking you guys. I didn't actually you should actually _make_ one," I said once I calmed down.

"So it _is_ true then?" Claire asked happily.

"Yep, and Les has got the picture to prove it," I added.

"She got a picture?" Kim asked.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"That's so cute!" Kim and Claire squealed as I said it with them in a mocking tone.

The boys laughed and the girls glared at me as I smiled innocently.

"What's with the sign-or is Paul the special?" a voice asked from right behind me.

I pretended to gag because I already knew who it was. "Here's some water Alex," Claire said handing me a plastic cup.

I smirked. I knew exactly what she was getting at. "Thanks Claire," I said as I slowly lifted the cup.

"Think fast!" Claire said, throwing a pen at me. I _accidentally_ dropped my water slightly behind me and to the left. _Whoops_.

"You did that on purpose!" Lisa exclaimed.

I bit my lip and looked back at her. The was ran right down the her left pant leg. "Yeah, but I caught the pen," I said holding it up.

"I hope you're fired for this," she seethed.

"I'm not working today-it's off the record," I said easily.

"Ugh!" she practically shrieked before storming out of the diner.

I turned back to a laughing, well, everyone and said, "I'll clean that up."

"No, I'll get it," Paul said, standing up with me.

"But I was the one that did it," I said.

"But she's stalking me," he said.

"Like that's your fault," I said rolling my eyes.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still-" I cut him off by giving him a sort of, but not really, quick kiss. Yep. I'm that good. I kissed him just enough to daze him slightly before taking the towel Kim was holding out to me and crouching down on the ground before he could stop me.

"Nice," Kim complimented.

"I'm going to have to remember that one," Claire said as I handed her the towel and the plastic cup.

"You cheated," Paul said.

"Yes. Yes I did," I said.

"Well," he huffed in mock annoyance.

"Well what?" I asked.

"I'm appalled," he said.

"I though you were just Paul?" I said, cocking my head to one side.

"Ha. Ha," he said before wrapping his arms around my waste and pulling me onto his lap. "Can we get some fries?" he asked the grinning girls.

"Sure," Kim said before pulling Jared in the kitchen behind her. These boys are all whipped.

I leaned back against Paul and sighed in contentment. "And what will we have on these fries? Cheese of ketchup?" I asked.

"I'm think'n cheese," he said.

"Sounds good," I said as Kim and Jared came back with our fries…and cheese. I think they might have precognition.

"What's that?" I asked as I Kim set a magazine on the counter.

"It's a bridal magazine. I'm looking for dress ideas," she said smiling.

I smiled and leaned forward a bit. "Can I look with you?" I asked.

"Sure," she said smiling. She started thumbing through pages and her, Claire, and I all started pointing out dresses that we liked, disliked, and were just plain ugly.

"Ugh. Look at that one," Claire said pointing to this really frilly, fluffy…thing.

"Who would wear that?" Kim asked in disgust.

"Who would _design_ that?" I asked.

"Good point," Claire said.

"What are you two doing after lunch?" Kim asked after we finished looking at the magazine.

"Working on Herb," Paul answered easily. I smiled at him easily. He remembered my car's name.

"Herb?" Quil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," I said.

"Who's Herb?" Claire finally asked, after a very confused silence.

"_Le gasp_," I said in mock horror. "You don't know who _Herb_ is?" I asked with wide eyes. They shook their heads. "Too bad for you," I said with a smirk.

"You're not going to tell us?" Jared asked.

"Nope. You're not worthy," Paul said. "And Herb's in the M.B.F's club. It's exclusive-o," he added. I nodded seriously.

"And how exactly do you get into this club?" Quil asked.

"You have to be cool," I said.

"And _Paul's_ cool?" Quil asked with a snort.

"The coolest," I said hopping out of his lap while grabbing his hand and pulling him up with me. "Got to go. Herb's waiting. If we're late for an official M.B.F.'s meeting we have to eat an entire jar of mayonnaise. Not good," I said as with a little wave as Paul and I tried not to laugh. We quickly walked out the door before our completely confused friends could comment.

"Mayonnaise?" Paul asked as he opened the passenger door.

"How genius am I?" I asked jokingly.

"Very," he said giving me a quick kiss before hopping in the driver's side. What a good start of the day.

………………………………................................................................................................

AT ALEX'S HOUSE

"So…what's first?" I asked.

He grinned and lifted the hood. "I'm going to work on the engine and you're going to talk to me while I do it," he said as he rummaged through his toolbox.

I folded my arms. "How is that helping?" I asked.

"I get lonely," he said doing that damn pout again.

"Fine," I sighed before sitting in the grass next to the driveway. He grinned and started looking at the engine. "So…how many push-ups can you do?" I asked curiously.

He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you want to know that?" he asked. I could _so_ hear the smile in his voice.

"Just curious," I said. He _had_ to work out. A lot.

"I don't know-I've never really tried doing as many as I could," he shrugged. I sat back and tried to think of another question. "What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Hey! You stole my question!" I huffed. He did. Cheater.

He smiled. "That's not an answer," he said.

"Green-but it's got to be more of a forest green, navy or something," I said. I didn't mention that it had to be the hint of green that's in his eyes. That would sound weird. "What's yours?" I asked.

"I don't have one," he shrugged.

"Come on, you have to have one," I said. Everyone has a favorite color.

"I really don't," he insisted.

"I think you'd look good in dark blue or black," I said easily. Everyone looks good in black.

"You do, do you?" he asked.

"Yep. What's your favorite animal?" I asked.

"Don't have on either," he admitted with a sly grin. Of _course_ he doesn't. "What's your favorite?" he asked.

"Wolves," I answered as I lay down, looking up at the sky. "Wolves, coyotes, dogs-anything related really." He didn't say anything and I sat up on my elbows to look at him. He was staring at me with and unfathomable expression. "What?" I asked.

A slow smile spread across his face and he shook his head. "Nothing," he said easily. "What's your favorite kind of music?"

And it continued like that for hours-it felt like we could talk forever and never run out of anything to say. It was kind of odd how easy everything was with Paul…

**Be prepared for the next chapter!! But can you earn it? I only want 10 REVIEWS for the next chapter, okay?? I'll put it up right away, I swear! NOW GO CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**AGES OF CHARACTERS:**

Paul-20

Alex-19 (almost 20)

Kim-20

Jared-20

Quil-19

Claire-16 (I know that's the wrong age, but I really needed to change it for the story)

Embry-19

Seth -16

Leah-23

Sam -23

Emily-23

Dane-22

Les-22

Brady-15

Collin-15

Jake-19, even though he's not in this story till _way_ later. He's with Nessie and the Cullen's at the moment. (Even though I don't like that he imprinted on her that much…)

Some of these aren't right, but bare with me please! That's the only way I could make the story work!


	8. Just For You

**Obviously you guys coughed up the reviews. Thank you. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Like Suicide-Seether**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Green Day**

**She is the Sunlight-Trading Yesterday**

Chapter 8--Just For You

1 WEEK LATER APOV

Today is my Mom's birthday. I can't believe how weird it feels not being able to call her up and see how she's doing.

I honestly thought that I would be a wreck today. But I'm not. I talked to Paul about yesterday and I think he's helping me move on. Mom would have loved him. Paul is absolutely the perfect guy. He's so sweet and funny and I'm pretty sure I've said all of this before but he seriously is. And we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now if anyone was wondering. Damn, I'm falling hard.

I sighed as I walked down the bread aisle in the grocery store. The bigger Les gets the less food we have at the house. I gabbed a loaf of bread and put it in my basket. "Alex?"

My head whipped around and my eyes widened at what I saw. It wasn't Bert-my dad's-deer in the headlight expression. It wasn't the fact that I realized I had gone this long staying with Dane and my dad didn't find out. It wasn't even the fact that he was holding that succubus's hand. It was the fact that it looked like someone had shoved a balloon up said succubus's shirt that me freeze in place and completely stop breathing.

She was pregnant and my dad didn't tell me.

I dropped my basket and ran out of the store-ignoring Bert's shouts behind me. I jumped in Dane's car and sped home. I called a cab on my way there. I have to get out of here.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Alex, what's wrong?" Dane said as I burst into the house.

I wiped the tears off my face as he rushed towards me. "That she-beast is pregnant!" I exploded.

Dane stopped short and his eyes tightened. "What's going on?" Les asked as she rushed into the room.

"Jen is pregnant," Dane said in a hollow monotone.

"What?!" Les yelled, clearly as pissed as I was. That dick never told anyone. He didn't tell me, he didn't tell Dane-who lives two fucking minutes away! I hate him. That ass hole! That prick!

"I'm leaving. I have to get out of here. This is just too much for me," I said walking swiftly passed them.

"What about work? College?" Les called from down the hall as I headed toward my room. I didn't even look back at her. There were colleges and jobs everywhere-I don't any as good as I already have-but I'll live. I just don't want to be here. I want to forget about _him._ "What about Paul?" she called. I stopped short.

Paul. I-no. I'm leaving. I don't want any more roots here. I have enough. "Tell him I'm sorry," I said with fresh tears in my eyes. I quickly went in my room and shut the door. I called my cousin Sherry as I packed. I have to get out of here.

………………………………................................................................................................

PPOV

"Hey guys, what did you need?" I asked as I walked into Sam's house. I stopped short. Why was everybody here? "What's going on?" I asked.

"Alex left," Emily said.

I stopped breathing, and started panicking. "Why? Where is she? Is she okay? When is-"

"Paul. Calm down," Sam said sternly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I clenched my now shaking fists. Was he _serious_? How calm would he be if Emily disappeared? I growled. Why won't anyone tell me anything?

"I'm not sure why she left but Les assured me that, physically, she's fine," Emily said.

Physically? What's that supposed to mean? Did someone hurt her? I'm going to _kill_ them! "I have to go," I said heading towards the door.

Sam stepped I front of me. "Where?" he asked.

"I have to talk to Les," I said pushing passed him and running to my car. I sped all the way to the house, jumping out of my truck and running passed Herb and started knocking frantically on the door. Please be home.

The door was pulled open by Les. She didn't look as happy and upbeat as she normally is. Her eyes were red and puffy and you could clearly tell that she had been crying. "Come in," she said.

I quickly followed her in the living room where Dane was sitting, staring blankly at a wall. I glanced at a clock. 7:23 a.m. I would've waited but I probably would've exploded. Literally.

I sat down on a chair as Les eased down on the couch next to Dane. "What happened?" I asked in the most calm voice I could muster.

Les sighed and looked down. "Jen-Bert's wife-is pregnant. He didn't tell Dane or Alex. She saw them at the grocery store then ran out, came back here and left," she told me.

"Where did she go?" I asked. I have to talk to her. I have to get her back.

"She went to our cousin's in Alaska," Dane said. _Alaska_? Damn it!

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked myself quietly, but Les heard me.

"Because she knows that if you asked her to stay, she would. She likes you too much but hates this town," Les said. "She told me to tell you she's sorry," Les whispered.

I put my head in my hands. What am I going to do? I need her with me but I don't want her somewhere she doesn't want to be. I sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Les asked.

"To punch Bert in the face," I said. And that's exactly what I did.

………………………………................................................................................................

APOV

I sighed as the cab pulled up to Sherry's house. I quickly paid the driver, grabbed my bags, and walked towards house.

I wasn't even halfway to the porch when Sherry burst through the door and flung her arms around me. "Are you okay Alex? Your dad is such an ass," she said angrily.

"He is but that's not why I'm crying," I said with a slight laugh as I wiped away tears with my sleeve.

She looked at me confused. "Then what's wrong?" she asked as she pulled me into the house and onto the couch. "Aren't you happy to be out of La Push? I though you hated it there," she said.

"I do but I left something behind that's really important to me," I admitted.

Her brows furrowed together. "What?" she asked.

"Paul," I whispered.

A sad smile crept across her face. "What's he like?" she asked.

"He's great. Perfect-but I can't _stay_ in La Push. Especially not now when that antichrist is about to be born," I practically sneered.

"Did you break up with him?" Sherry asked.

"I couldn't tell him I was leaving because then he'd ask me to stay and I couldn't leave if he did that and then I'd risk the chance of seeing Bert or that she-devil again!" I ranted frantically, trying to justify _why_ I left-not to Sherry but to myself.

"You really like him, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want, okay?" Sherry said. I nodded and she quickly showed me to the guest room.

Just as I was about to get ready for my shower, my phone rang. I just stared at if for a second, not sure if I even wanted to know who it was.

I bit my lip and looked at the screen: Kim. I cringed as I flipped open the phone and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Alex, are you okay?" Kim asked. I sighed, thank God for Kim. She really was a good friend.

"I'm still trying to convince myself not to call Bert and lash out at him," I said with a little laugh. I _really_ wanted to give him a piece of my mind.

"Don't worry. Paul punched him for you," Claire's voice said suddenly.

My mouth popped open. "He _what_?!" I asked, completely stunned.

"He. Punched. Him," Claire said slowly. Always the funny one.

"Why?!" I asked.

"For you," Kim said. "You have no idea how upset he was when he found out you left-at least from what I heard. When he found out _why_ he went to your dad's house, knocked on the door, and broke his nose," she told me.

I was stunned. Paul did that for me-even after I left without even telling him? I hate my dad even more now! "Is he okay?" I asked.

"Your dad? No. Kim just said Paul broke his nose. How 'okay' can he be?" Claire asked.

"Not him, _Paul_," I said. Why the fuck would I care about _Bert_?

"Oh. He's not doing too well I guess. Jared was watching him and he saw him punch your dad. He had to drag him away and Paul didn't stop yelling at your dad the whole time. The boys are watching him now," Kim said.

I sighed. "How far along is it?" Claire asked.

"Four, five months maybe. He had time to tell us," I said. "I want to drive back down there and beat the crap out of _both_ of them," I said.

"I'm all for the driving back part," Claire said.

I sighed. "I can't handle back. I don't think I could handle it," I admitted.

"Paul would help you. We all would," Kim said.

"You know I never meant to hurt him, right?" I asked.

"We know-he knows that too. Don't worry, everything will work out," Kim said certainly.

"I hope so. Thanks you guys," I said. I really needed this.

"No problem. We'll call you tomorrow," Claire said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," they chorused before I hung up.

………………………………................................................................................................

PPOV: 1 WEEK LATER

I was just staring at a crack in the ceiling of my living room when there was pounding on my door. "It's open," I said.

Jared and Embry burst through my door. "This place looks like crap," Jared said as he walked in. I shrugged. I didn't care. "You have to get up Paul," he said.

"Why?" I asked glaring at him. It's my house. I don't have work, I don't have patrol. I should be able to just lay here and drown in my misery.

"Because Lisa Dons is missing and we smell a leech," Jared said.

I sat up from the couch. "Have you found her?" I asked. I didn't like her but I definitely didn't want her to die.

"No. She's been missing for two days now, her family just reported it this morning," Jared said.

"Where'd you smell it?" I asked, getting up and following them outside.

"Just North of First Beach," Embry said.

I nodded and phased with them. Good. This is just as good a distraction as any. If Alex doesn't want to come back, I'm going to do anything I can to make sure I don't ask her too. She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore than that ass hole already hurt her.

………………………………................................................................................................

THREE DAYS AFTER ABOVE STUFF

APOV

I wasn't doing much better than when I came here. I miss Paul, Dane, Les, Kim, Claire, and everybody else like crazy. Sherry keeps telling me that if I'm this miserable I should just go back, but I can't.

You can't just leave and then come back and expect everything to be all normal again. The world doesn't work that way-especially in this case.

I don't want to see or be anywhere near Bert again. It just reminds me of my parent's divorce, how heartbroken my Mom was, how we had to move, and how Dane stepped up and took over the roll as man of the house.

I can't forget any of it-but I want too. I want to work at the diner and library. I want to hang out with Les, Kim, Claire and Emily. And I _want_ to be with Paul. But I think it's just too late.

The phone that had been sitting on my bed starting ringing. I picked it up to see that it was Kim on caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Alex! Paul's hurt!" Kim yelled.

I froze. "What? What happened?" I asked frantically. "Is he okay?"

"The doctor had to put him out. He's got two broken ribs-the ones by his right lungs-and a broken leg," she told me quickly.

"I'm coming back," I said automatically. Before I even really thought about. I knew it was the right thing to do.

"You are?" she asked, I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can," I said hanging up, not even waiting for an answer. I had to get back to La Push.

………………………………................................................................................................

**Didn't see that coming did you?? I'll update this tomorrow so don't worry, I won't leave you hanging too long. **

**By the way-pics of Paul's and Alex's cars!!! Go look!!**


	9. Wrong Button Again

**Here's your next chapter!!! Woot woot!!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Alright With Me--Eric Hutchinson**

**We Run This--Missy Elliot**

**Because We Can--Fat Boy Slim**

Chapter 8--Wrong Button. Again

1 DAY LATER

I practically ran out of the cab and to the Uley's front door. I frantically knocked on the door.

It swung open to reveal a shocked looking Embry. "Alex?" he asked stunned. Obviously Kim didn't tell anyone I was coming back.

"Where's Paul?" I asked quickly.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me in the house. Laying on a bed in what I assumed was their guest room was Paul. I could see a brace on his leg and some bandages sticking out of the covers and wrapped around his torso.

"The doctor put him out, just so you know," Embry said as I sat down on a chair that was beside the bed. I mutely nodded, and he walked out of the room. I could hear muffled voices in the next room over but I didn't even try to make out what they were saying.

I gently grabbed one of his hands and put it in both of mine. "I'm so sorry,' I whisper as I brushed his hair out of his face.

I looked down and started tracing patterns on his hand. A tear slid down my cheek.

"Angels aren't supposed to cry." I jumped and my head snapped up. Paul was looking at me with half closed eyes and a slow smile started creeping across his face.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't thinking. I was just-"

"-It's okay," he interrupted. "You're hear now, that's all that matters," he said.

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later. I don't want to talk about it right now," he said. I could tell he was lying but I didn't say anything. I didn't tell him I was leaving, he doesn't have to tell me why he's hurt. Yet.

I just nodded.

"Why did you come back?" he asked.

I looked up to meet his eyes. "Did you not want me to come back," I said, letting go of his hands and pulling away.

"No! No!" he said quickly, grabbing my hand back again. "That's not what I meant at all," he said. "I just thought because of your dad…"

"I left because of my dad, I came back because of you," I told him.

"You did?" he asked. His now fully open eyes shown with happiness.

I smiled. "Yeah." I looked away for a minute. Contemplating if I should do it or not. "I love you," I said, looking back into his eyes.

He smiled widely and I could see the pure love in his eyes just radiating off of him. "I love you too," he said.

There was a flash of light behind me and I whipped around to see a hand, holding a camera, angled around the door, pointing towards us. "_Les!_" I hissed.

She came around the doorway smiling hugely. "Wrong button. Again," she said smiling as she came to stand in the doorway.

I couldn't help but crack a smile back. "That's the last time you're using that excuse-you need to be more creative," I told her in a mock serious tone.

She squealed and rushed over to give me a hug. "I missed you too Les," I said with a laugh.

"Don't you ever leave again!" she said sternly.

"I don't think I could," I said, glancing at Paul, who caught me looking and smiled back. Then I remembered something and my mouth popped open. "You punched Bert?" I asked Paul.

He looked away sheepishly. "Kind of…"

I smiled widely and kissed his forehead. "Thank you," I said grinning at him.

He smiled back. "You missed," he said. I grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips just before a dozen people practically ran in the room and tackled me in a hug.

………………………………................................................................................................

It turns out, I didn't really have to start over. Mrs. Walker and Sue never hired someone after I left and I got both of my jobs back-even though I never technically quit in the first place. Dane practically unpacked my bags for me when I got back to their house and of course Paul and I are closer than ever.

And one mystery I don't think I'll ever solve: how fast Paul was out of his cast. The day after I got there he was back on his feet again, walking around like nothing ever happened-not I even _know_ what happened yet, but I trust that he'll tell me when he wants too.

Right now Kim, Claire, Les, Emily, and I are all sitting in the kitchen at Emily's house. Bridal magazines scattered all over the table, looking for the perfect bridesmaids, flower girl, and wedding dresses. And guess what? Last week, Kim asked me to be her maid of honor!

"Oh! What about this dress for the flower girl?" Les asked excitedly, pointing a picture in a magazine. It was a little pink dress-because that was the color Kim decided on, much to my dismay-that I even had to admit was completely adorable.

"Put a sticky on it," Kim said handing her a sticky note. How efficient are we?

About ten minutes later, Claire gasped. "What is it?" Emily asked.

"Look at these!" Claire said, jabbing a glossy page with her finger. I leaned over and looked. It was a pink bridesmaid dress with a black strip on the top-the tube top like top by the way. It went just below the knee and I surprisingly liked it. **(Picture on profile.)**

Kim looked and smiled widely. "What do you guys think? You'll be the ones that are wearing it," she said to all of us.

"I like them," I said nodding. I really did.

"As long as they can get one that fits," Les said with a laugh.

"Same here," Emily said smiling and putting her hand on her stomach. Kim let out an excited squeal and put a sticky note by the picture. And another one. And another one.

"What are you guys so excited about?" Jared asked, coming into the kitchen with Paul, Dane, Sam, and Quil right behind him. I smiled. I was so glad Dane got along with Paul fine now-well, now that he's not so intimidated by him. I think the bonding thing really happened when Paul punched Bert in the face. _Boys._

"Nothing," Emily said as we all simultaneously flipped our magazines closed. It looked pretty funny actually.

"Ready for our M.B.F. meeting?" Paul asked me. I grinned. We started officially calling our time fixing Herb M.B.F meetings. The best part is, no one's been able to figure out what we're talking about yet. It's so funny.

"What do you guys _do _at these meetings?" Dane asked. Psh, _Dane_. He's _at_ the meetings sometimes.

"You'll never know," I said standing up and grabbing Paul's hand. I turned back to Kim. "Tell me when the next O.B.M. is when you guys figure it out," I said. Official Bridesmaid Meeting. I make acronyms for everything.

"Okay, see you guys later," Kim said smiling happily.

As we walked towards the truck Paul looked down at me and smiled. "Guess what?" he asked.

"What?"

"The next bonfire is tomorrow," he said. I nodded. There's one every other Wednesday. I think I caught on by now.

"And…?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell you how I got hurt then," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You are?" I asked.

"Yep," he said easily.

I grinned. "Can't wait to hear it," I said.

………………………………................................................................................................

**This chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones but it still is three pages and I didn't really want to wait. PLEASE REVIEW, I'M BEGGING YOU!!**

**[INSERT PAUL'S PUPPY DOG FACE HERE]**


	10. To The Bat Cave

**Sorry I kept you waiting longer than usual-it hopefully won't happen again! Read and Review please!!**

**I don't own anything…still.**

**Playlist for Chapter**

**Dance Commander-Electric Six**

**I Love Rock and Roll-Joan Jett**

Chapter 10--To The Bat Cave!

PPOV

"How am I supposed to tell her?" I asked as Quil, Embry and I walked to the diner for lunch.

"You could right her a letter," Embry said in mock seriousness. I glared at him.

Quil rolled his eyes. "Dear Alex, I would just like to tell you that you're really in love with a giant fur ball and no matter what you can't stay away from me because of this thing called imprinting. Don't worry, it's not a big deal-at least I'm not a vampire. Love Paul," Quil said.

I growled under my breath. "I hate you," I said.

"Sorry, sorry. Not helping," Embry said. "You could do what Jared did and actually tell her during the bonfire. That way everyone's there to help you," he said. I nodded slowly. That could work.

"Ask Sam about it, he's been through everyone's imprint," Quil added as we walked through the door.

My eyes immediately found Alex. She was serving an elderly couple right now, pushing her long black hair out of her face. She nodded and smiled before walking back to the counter.

"Paul? Paul! Snap out of it!" Embry said, waving a hand in my face. "You're blocking the door," he said, pushing me in.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the counter. I sat down and tapped my fingers impatiently on the wood. Stupid customers. They're not the only ones who have needs.

A hand slipped over mine and silenced my drumming fingers. I looked up and smiled. "Impatient much?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you some good news," I said. It's true-but that's not exactly the _specific_ reason why I was impatient.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Jared's best man," I told her. Yep. I totally am. And even better is the fact that Alex is the maid of honor. So-in a sense-we'll be walking down the aisle together.

A smile lit up her face. "This'll be an interesting wedding," she said. And then her expression changed. "Did they find Lisa" she asked. I looked down. All we found was some blood-we did find that fricking bloodsucker though-hence the broken leg. Stupid leeches and their fucking 'gifts.'

"No. I heard they police think she's dead-animal attack," Embry said, coming up behind me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, silently thanking him. I hated to lying to Alex about all that.

Alex sighed. "I feel so bad for being mean to her," she mumbled.

I grabbed her hand off the counter and she looked up at me. "It's not your fault-she went missing the week after you left," I told her. In no way is any of that her fault. At all. None. Never.

"I know, I just feel bad," she said.

"We all messed with her," Claire said standing beside her. "If she didn't like it she could've just stayed away." Thank God for Claire.

"I guess I see your point," she gave in.

"Subject change," she and Claire said at the same time, making them laugh.

"You guys are such freaks," Embry said laughing at them. Quil and I involuntarily shot him looks and he smiled back innocently. I can't _wait_ until he imprints.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! Kim ordered those bridesmaid's dresses and we're having the fittings sometime this week," Claire said excitedly.

"Yay, an hour being spent getting stabbed by needles," Alex said sarcastically. I grinned.

"And what do these dresses look like?" Quil asked curiously. Oooh, good question.

"Pink," Claire said simply while Alex made a face. I let out a little laugh. "What?" Claire asked.

I looked at Alex out of the corner of my eye who was shooting me a 'please don't say anything' look. I knew she didn't like pink. "Pink is a funny word," I said shrugging. Alex smiled at me.

Claire looked at Alex. "Your boyfriend is a freak," she said.

"That's part of being in the M.B.F's club," Alex said waving it off. "So, what do you guys want for lunch?" she asked us.

"Burgers," we all said.

The girls looked at each other. Alex smug, and Claire irritated. She sighed as she pulled out a ten dollar and slapped it in Alex's hand. "You bet on our lunch?" Quil asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah and _you_ should have ordered a hotdog," she said.

"You should've known they wouldn't order hotdogs when they're having ten million tonight anyway," Alex said as they headed toward the kitchen doors.

"If you knew that, why did you bet me?" Claire asked as she pushed open the door.

"'Oh, I don't know…_money maybe?_" I heard Alex say as the door swung closed. I smiled, that's my Alex.

"When is the wedding anyway?" Embry asked, turning to Quil and I.

"Uh…in a…month and a half?" Quil said, but is sounded more like a question.

"Sounds right," I said shrugging. "Hey guys? Alex's birthday is next week and-"

"It is? What are you going to get her?" Quil interrupted me.

"I'll tell you the specifics later but I'm going to need your help…"

………………………………................................................................................................

APOV LATER THAT DAY

"I think Herb needs to be moved," Paul said as we sat outside with our sub sandwiches.

"Moved? Where? Why?" I asked confused.

"Yes. To my garage. So he won't rust," he said easily.

"_Oh,_" I said. "Hey! _I've_ never even been to your house, why does _Herb_ get to go?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"My garage is clean. My house was a mess," he told me.

"Was?" I asked.

"Yeah, I made the guys help me clean it up-with Emily's help," he added with a smile.

"And how are we going to get Herb to your house?" I asked. Is there even a tow truck anywhere _near_ here?

"Push it," he said easily.

"_Push it?_ Where do you live?" I asked.

"About…ten blocks away," he said.

"We can't push it that far," I said. I've pushed a car before-and it wasn't that hard-but ten blocks is farther than it seems. And there's only two of us.

"_You_ will be steering. Jared and _I_ will be pushing," he said.

"_Just_ you and Jared?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. "And you're not going to collapse and die of exhaustion?" I asked half jokingly.

He rolled his eyes. "It really isn't that hard," he said. I eyed him doubtfully. "Kim will be there too," he added.

"So you and Jared are going to push Herb, ten blocks, with Kim and I sitting in it?" I asked slowly. He's got to be kidding me.

"Exactly," he said.

"And when are you doing this?" I asked.

"Right now," he said as Kim and Jared pulled up in a red pickup.

"Hey Alex!" Kim said as she and Jared came toward us.

"Hey Kim, Claire told me you ordered those dresses," I said smiling. She was clearly excited about it.

"Yep. Fitting on Sunday," she said happily as Paul stood up and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"To the bat cave!" I exclaimed, running to my car and pulling a _Dukes of Hazard_. I ran and slid across the hood and jumped into the front seat. I looked back over and they were all staring at me with amused expressions on their faces. "What? I've always wanted to do that," I admitted.

Jared shook hi head, Kim started laughing and Paul just looked at me with pure adoration in his eyes.

"Come on Kim," I said gesturing to the passenger seat. She grinned and hopped in. "You guys can seriously push this?" I asked doubtfully as Kim used the _door_ to get in. Psh. Doors.

"It'll be no problem," Jared said as he and Paul walked around the back of Herb.

Then they started pushing. I was surprised about effortless it seemed to them. But just because it was easy didn't mean they didn't sweat-which made it very hard for Kim and I not to stare. I never understood why they never wore shirts but right now…I _so _didn't mind.

Hey! I'm his girlfriend. I have certain rights.

About four blocks in, Kim and I ended up sitting on the top of our seats and I started steering with my feet. It's okay, don't freak out. I was wearing _shoes._ Oh yeah. I'm totally bad ass.

A little blue car started driving beside us and I looked over to see a very amused Seth and Collin. "What are you guys doing?" Collin asked, sticking his head out the window.

"We're going purple giraffe hunting. Have you seen any?" I asked in mock seriousness. They laughed and slowed down to barely a crawl so they could drop back and be even with Jared and Paul.

"You guys want to race?" Seth asked. I looked at him incredulously. Was he _kidding?_

"Bring it on. Race to the end of the block," Jared said.

My mouth dropped open and I looked at Kim. "They're kidding right?" I asked.

"Nope. Seth's car is pretty slow anyway and Jared and Paul are really fast," Kim said.

I snorted. This'll be interesting. "Okay," I said sliding down to sit the right way in the seat, Kim followed my lead.

"Ready?" Collin asked.

"Yep," Kim and Jared said at the same time.

"On your mark," Jared said. "Get set…," and he and Paul took off, going _way _faster than I thought humanly possible, and leaving Seth and Collin cussing behind them.

We did lose-obviously-but we came surprisingly, impossibly, close. When we stopped, I turned around to stare at Paul and Jared incredulously. "Are you guys on steroids?" I asked half jokingly.

Paul rolled his eyes as he came around and leaned against my door. "What's the prize for second place?" he asked grinning at me.

"Would you like a sticker, a button, or a cookie?" I asked.

"Definitely a cookie-stickers are _pure_ evil," he said, referring to the first of three bonfires I've been to.

"Do you have cookie mix?" I asked.

He got a thoughtful look on his face and then smiled. "Yes, I do actually," he said.

"Well then, we better get going," I said giving him a quick kiss before he and Jared started pushing again.

It took them about twenty more minutes before we pulled into an average sized one story house. It looked a lot like Dane's house actually. They pushed it right into Paul's two car garage.

"Are you going to make me cookies now?" Paul asked hopefully.

"Just show me the kitchen," I said hopping over my door.

"Why don't you just use the door?" Jared asked.

"Because doors are for losers," I said grabbing Paul's hand as he lead me out of the garage and through the front door.

When you step in the house you end up right in the living room. It had a huge black leather couch and a matching armchair. He had a flat screen in the middle of his entertainment system with movies filling the shelves. He had a nice little coffee table and a beige carpet. I don't exactly know what I was expecting but this…definitely wasn't it.

"Surprised?" he asked, somewhat smugly.

"Uh-huh," I said simply.

"Come on, kitchen's this way," he said leading me through the open double doors to the right.

The kitchen was just as nice as the living room. With a table and four chairs next to glass sliding doors and a huge counter that wrapped around the kitchen and acted as a divider from the main part and the eating area. I looked at Paul incredulously. "You did _not _do this all yourself," I said certainly. He couldn't have.

He laughed. "My Mom designed it, picked out the paint and the furniture-I just paid for it," he said.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Why do you even bother hanging around my house when you could be here?" I asked. "It makes Dane's house look like crap," I said-and his house is totally not.

"I'm glad you think so," he said.

"So," I said. "Where's that cookie mix?" I asked.

………………………………................................................................................................

Kim and I ended up making the cookies and talking while the boys hung out in the garage. "Are they ready yet?" Paul asked as he and Jared entered the kitchen.

"Yep," I said as I piled them all on a plate. I set it down on the square table and we all sat down with our cookies.

"So Alex," Kim said with an evil look on her face. Uh-oh. "What're you doing for your birthday?"

I almost spit out my cookie. "How did you know that was coming up?" I asked.

"I have my sources," she said easily.

"And I have a flappy yapped sister-in-law," I muttered.

"Flappy yapped?" Jared asked, laughing hysterically.

"Don't make fun of my words," I said.

"You never answered my question," Kim reminded me.

"What's so great about birthdays anyway? People always jump out at you and yell 'surprise' but you're obviously not really surprised because you _know_ it's your birthday but you still have to act surprised anyway so you don't hurt their feelings. And then there's confetti. Who ever invented _that_ deserves a swift kick in the balls. Someone _else_ throws it and then _you_ have to clean it up. It doesn't even-"

"-Okay. Slow down there Alex," Kim said as they all laughed at my rant. "WE're throwing you a party no matter _what_ you say."

"No you're not," I said certainly.

"Yes we are," she insisted. I shook my head stubbornly.

"_Please _Alex?" Paul asked from my right. I was stupid enough to look at him and found him using that damn face again.

"You cheating you poop-head," I said, looking away before he could sway me with his mystical powers of persuasion.

"Poop-head?" Jared asked, laughing at my non-swear word. Because it's _so _hilarious.

"Yeah, I wanted to call him a prick but I can't because he's too cute to be a prick," I explained.

"Does that mean I won?" Paul asked happily.

"Yes-I mean no!" I said quickly. Damn it!

"You're getting one," Kim said.

I groaned. "Fine but you have to tell everyone I fought harder and that Paul cheated," I grumbled. I hate attention.

"Whatever you say," Paul said with a triumphant smile on his face. Oh, that's what he thought now was it. Poot. Ha _ha_!

**Bonfire is in next chapter!! So review and it'll be up sometime tomorrow! And…since it worked so well last time…**

**-BEHOLD PAUL'S POWERS OF PERSUASION!-**

**Say **_**that**_** five times fast!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Alter Ass Kicking

**Hello people! IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! (waiting for) (waiting for) (waiting for)**

**-hear that wicked echo??**

**I don't own anything!!!**

**Playlist for Chapter**

**Cupid Shuffle**

**This is Halloween-Marilyn Manson**

**Sharp Dressed Man-ZZ Top**

Chapter 11—Alter Ass Kicking

AT THE BONFIRE APOV

By the time we got to the bonfire everyone already knew about the party. I was still kind of grumpy about it though.

But what was overpowering my grumpiness was my confusion. Everyone was acting so strange. Their eyes would flicker me every now and then and give me 'reassuring smiles.' Reassuring me _what_? I don't know, but it was weird.

And then there was Paul. He was acting the weirdest out of all of them. He was so jumpy and nervous looking. It was kind of freaking me out.

After Billy told the legends everyone looked at me. It was like they were expecting me to turn purple, grow wings and fly away.

Then Billy rolled back and Sam stepped up. "Alex, we all have something to tell you," Sam said significantly. He took a breath and I felt Paul tense up beside me. "The legends you just heard are true. All of them. And we're all part of them,"

"What?" I asked. What does he mean?

"We're werewolves," Sam said.

I froze in shock. Was this a joke?

I surprised myself by, instead of looking at Paul, I looked at Mrs. Walker. I met her eyes across the fire-Paul's eyes-and I knew this wasn't a joke at all.

"Okay," I said, sounding way more calm than I really felt.

"Okay?" Paul asked from beside me, sounding completely shocked.

I turned to him and smiled reassuringly. "Okay," I repeated. "Your all werewolves?" I asked. Man, I sound crazy saying that.

"No. Just us guys and Leah," Embry said.

I nodded. "Can you show me?" I asked-just to make sure they weren't _really_ pulling my leg.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Emily asked, looking at me carefully. I think she was waiting for me to go into shock. So was I. I'll just have to give myself some freak out time later. And then I'll call the mental institution…yeah, that'll work.

"She can handle it," Mrs. Walker said certainly. Everyone looked at her shocked. "She's got the blood in her-not enough to change her-but the spirit' s in her. She'll be fine," she said. I wasn't sure what exactly she meant by that but I think it was a compliment. Maybe.

"Okay," Sam sighed and starting to head towards the woods-I'm guessing so he can change into a giant dog or whatever.

"Wait," I said. He stopped and turned around. I looked at Paul who was looking at me carefully. "I want you to do it," I said.

He looked shocked, nervous and scared all in one. "I don't know if I can do that," he said quietly.

"Please," I whispered. If this was true-and I'm beginning to really think it is-I want to see him first.

"You'll be fine Paul. Trust yourself, you won't hurt her," Mrs. Walker said.

"Okay," he said before getting up and walking towards Sam. They both disappeared into the black forest. No one said anything as I stared at the spot where they disappeared.

A huge shadow walked slowly towards the fire. I slowly stood up as a huge gray wolf shown in the moonlight. I slowly walked toward him. I knew it was Paul. Those were his eyes and it just _looked_ like him-I know that sounds crazy but it was like I could feel it was him.

I paused when I was about two yards away-just to get a good look at him. He had to be at least five inches taller than he was in 'human form,' I guess you could call it. He looked more silver in the moonlight and I couldn't help but think the gray color fit him perfectly. His eyes were scared-as if he thought I scream and run away at any second.

I took another step forward and he took a step back. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm not going to eat you," I joked, trying to put him at ease. I hope he can understand me-I would look like a real loony then. A wolfy grin spread across his face and I smiled. I slowly took a step forward him and then closed the space between us when he didn't move.

I cautiously reached out and stroked the fur on where I guess you call his cheek was. He made a low thrumming sound and leaned on my hand. I smiled. "You like my old Siberian Husky Frank. Except bigger and you're not really a dog," I said.

He let out a low-I'm assuming it was a laugh-and winked at me. This looked kind of weird because, you know, a wolf just winked at me. How can that _not _be weird?

I ran my fingers through his coarse fur curiously. I slowly leaned forward, not missing that he was watching my movement very carefully, and kissed his nose.

I sighed and stepped back. Then my eyes widened and I froze. Paul let out a nervous whine as I tensed up; he took a couple cautious steps back-as if I was afraid of _him._ I turned around and looked at Mrs. Walker. "Does that mean the Cold Ones are real too?" I asked quietly.

Mrs. Walker nodded solemnly. "Go change back Paul, we're done answering questions," she said to the gray wolf behind me.

He turned around and as I walked back to the rock that Paul and I had claimed 'our spot' during the last bonfire and sat down. A minute later Paul and Sam entered the clearing, and Paul came to sit next to me. I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around me, pulling me closer. "Okay so the body temperature thing? That's a 'wolf thing' right?" I asked. I did notice how warm all of them were but I never really looked that much into it.

"Yeah, our body temperature stays at about one-oh-eight," Seth said.

"And that's also why it was so easy for you and Jared to push my car?" I asked Paul grinning.

He smiled back and nodded.

"So that means…you guys really _do_ fight Cold Ones," I said, mostly to myself. I do not want Paul any near those…leaches.

"Yeah. That's…how I got hurt," Paul said.

I looked at him with wide eyes. Oh my God. He could have died! What's going to happen next time? What if they can't kill the thing and hurts someone else? "It's okay," Paul said grabbing my hand. "It's fine. I'm fine," he said, as if he could read my thoughts. I let out a breath.

"What else?" I asked.

"You can't tell anyone about us," Collin said. I nodded. I figured _that _one out pretty quick.

"You guys are skipping the most important thing," Emily said. I could practically hear her eyes roll. "Imprinting," she said.

My brows furrowed. I don't remember hearing that in any of the legends. "What's imprinting?" I asked.

"It's when a wolf finds their soul mate. It's the strongest bond in the world and can never be broken," Mrs. Walker said. As she said this I noticed Sam and Emily, Claire and Quil, and Jared and Kim join hands. So they imprinted…I knew they were all meant for each other. It was just too perfect.

Then my eyes widened as I realized something. I looked at Paul who was looking down at his hands nervously. "Did you…?" I asked, trailing off, not sure if I wanted to finish that sentence. What if he didn't?

He nodded, still not looking up at me. I sighed in relief, glad he told me before my mind started to wander too much. "Good," I said nodding to myself.

Paul's head snapped up to look at me incredulously. "Good?" he asked, his hopefulness leaking through his voice.

"Yeah. For starters that means I'm _not_ crazy," I said, getting a few laughs from around the fire. "And I have full rights to kick the crap out of any girl that hits on you," I said smiling at him. Yeah. That last one sounded fun.

He sighed in relief and kissed my forehead. "So…you all imprinted then?" I asked, making sure I was right. They all nodded, smiling. "And girls can be wolves?" I asked, glancing at Leah. I had never heard of a female wolf in any stories…

"Yeah, I'm the only one so far," Leah said, I could hear the bitterness in her voice and was taken by surprised-and to be honest I was a little offended.

"That's still pretty cool though-doing something no other girl has done. You'll probably have a legend of your own day and Quileute girls fifty years from now are going to hear that story and wish they could be just like you. You'd be the coolest person to ever live to some of those girls," I said truthfully. I think that's pretty cool.

I saw the corners of her mouth twitch and knew she was fighting a smile. I looked back at Paul who was looking at me with a curious expression. "What else should I know?" I asked.

SUNDAY FITTINGS! APOV

"How's the car coming Alex?" Les asked as Claire and I put on our bridesmaids dresses. Les and Emily were too big to put theirs on yet and Kim was going to try on wedding dresses when we were done.

"I have no idea," I said truthfully. Damn that puppy dog pout.

"How do you have no idea? You're over there all the time," Claire said.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "He locks the car in the garage and will only let the boys in."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, when I ask he gives me that fricking puppy face," I said. "And now I know why he's so good at it," I muttered quietly, but Emily heard and she started laughing.

PPOV

"How the hell do you do this?!" Quil asked angrily as he practically strangled himself with his tie.

Sam rolled his eyes and tied it for him. "See?" he said as he stepped back.

Quil scowled. "Yeah, yeah. I bow down to thee," he said sarcastically. "So Paul," Embry said, turning to me significantly. "She really didn't freak out? Ever?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. Alex was so calm about the wolf thing it was ridiculous. I watched her so carefully for the couple days after the bonfire, just to make sure she wouldn't go into shock or something. But it never happened. When I asked her if she really was okay with it she said in the back of her mind she always knew something strange was going on. And then she said, "At least your not a bloodsucker." That little statement right there made me love her even more.

"she's fine with it. She interrogated me for about two hours and she's perfectly okay with it-it's like she knew it all along really," I told them.

"Kim told me she talked about it with the girls too," Jared added. "She said Alex thought it was cool," he said with a laugh.

"Speaking of Alex, how's the car coming?" Sam asked.

I grinned. "Engine is completely restored, the upholstery is almost finished and all that's left is the paint job," I said smugly. Alex's car looks amazing-it looks exactly the same as when her mom bought it. I had Les give me the picture and I'm getting it down to the smallest details.

"That's going to be a _really_ nice car," Quil said.

"Are you sure you'll let her drive it?" Jared joked. I rolled my eyes.

APOV

I gasped in delight when I saw Kim. That dress looked absolutely perfect on her, Jared will die. "That's the one," Emily said smiling.

"You think so?" Kim asked, looking in the mirror.

"She's right, it's perfect," Les said confidently.

"I second that," Claire said.

"Do you think Jared will like it?" she asked.

I snorted. "If he doesn't I'll kick his ass right there at the alter," I said and everyone laughed. But really, I was serious.

**So****…what do you guys think??? She didn't faint or anything because, I don't know, that bugs me when they make the girls all weak and crap. Alex is kick ass. She wouldn't faint. She thinks it's frick'n awesome. **

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SICK PAUL ON YOU!**

**Or is that what you want…?**


	12. Stalkerish Behavior

_**Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. ALEX'S B-DAY!! **_

_**I still don't own anything. Not even Paul. Or Quil. Or Jake. I can't even have one of their fleas and sell it on EBay. What a cruel, cruel, world.**_

_**Playlist for Chapter**_

_**It's Your Birthday-Luke**_

_**I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy-F.O.B.**_

_**Pink Panther-(listen to this while they sneak around-you'll know what I'm talking about)**_

_Chapter 12--Stalkerish Behavior_

_ALEX'S B-DAY! _

_I woke up to the sound of…giggling? I slowly opened my eyes and jumped back in surprise when I saw Claire and Les, sitting at the end of my bed, giggling hysterically. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked. _

"_Oh yeah…," Les said looking at Claire significantly. _

"_Happy Birthday Alex!" they said in, sort of but not really, together. _

"_Uh, thanks but can I ask __why _you guys are watching me sleep?" I asked.

"We figured it would be nicer than dumping a bucket of water on your head," Claire said with a shrug. 

"You figured right," I said getting up. "So-other than the stalkerish behavior-what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We are supposed to make your birthday extremely awesome," Claire said smiling.

"But I have work today," I pointed out.

"No, you don't. I called Mrs. Walker the other day," Les said smugly.

"But I want to work," I said as I dug through my drawers to find something to wear.

"No, you don't," Les corrected surely.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't?" I asked.

"No. You want to have the most fun birthday ever-because you only turn twenty once, you know," Les said.

"Same thing with every other age," I said rolling my eyes.

They both glared at me. "Find something comfortable because we're going to be doing a lot of moving today," Claire.

"Buy you're seven months pregnant!" I nearly yelled at Les. She can't walk around all day!

"_I'm _not doing any running. You, Kim, and Claire are. Emily and I will meet you all for lunch," she said easily.

I huffed. "Fine. Now get out so I can change," I said. 

………………………………................................................................................................

"Wasn't that fun?" Claire asked as we walked into the diner _four hours later._

"Yeah. Walking around all day and buying expensive clothes that you shouldn't even be allowed to touch is super fun!" I said sarcastically. I hate shopping.

Kim rolled her eyes at me. "Oh calm down-you have to wear that outfit at your party tonight," she said.

"Want to bet?" I muttered quietly, but she heard me and shot me a look.

"Hey guys! Come sit over here!" Les yelled from a booth in the back.

We all quickly sat down around the booth, glad not to be standing or walking anymore. "How was shopping?" Emily asked.

"It was great. We found Alex an amazing outfit for tonight-Paul's going to love it!" Claire said happily. I smiled to myself. Torturing Paul could be fun…

"Here, eat some food," Les said, shoving a plate of fries and a half eaten burger my way. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? I got hungry. I'm eating for two you know, the least you can do is sacrifice half a burger for your future niece/nephew," she said indignantly.

I laughed and began eating as they all chattered happily. And then the conversation took a very bad turn. _Very_ bad.

"What are you guys doing after lunch?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well, we already to Port Angeles so the only place left is Seattle," Kim said shrugging. My eyes almost popped out of my head. I am _not _shopping again. No way. No how.

I put on my best smile and turned to Les. "Do you want to see that outfit?" I asked her.

She squealed in excitement. "Go get it! Hurry!" she said.

I nodded and stood up. I'm in no hurry at all…

Once I was outside and out of view of the window I booked it. I'm _not _being dragged all around Seattle. Nu-uh. I ran all the way to the library and burst through the doors-kind of like when I had my interview. 

I sighed as I walked in. "What are you doing here Alex?" Mrs. Walker asked, looking up from her desk. 

"I'm hiding," I admitted, sitting across from her. She had an amused look on her face. That look is there a lot when I talk to her.

"Aren't you enjoying your birthday?" she asked.

"Spending money on a bunch of crap is _so fun_," I said sarcastically. She chuckled.

"You're not even excited about you're presents?" she asked.

"Well, of course I appreciate them, but I don't think that's what birthdays are really about," I told her. "It shouldn't be a celebration for the _child_ it should be for the _mother._The one who housed, fed, and protected the baby for nine months. All we did was sit there and grow. Big deal. I'm still doing that," I said.

"Very wise," Mrs. Walker muttered to herself, so I didn't comment. "You could always…put away those returned books you know," she said with a slight smile on her face. I smiled back. I knew what she was doing. She was giving me at least a little excuse to be here and not suffer through any more shopping.

"Thank you," I said quickly before grabbing the cart of returned books and pushing it through the shelves. Thank God for Mrs. Walker. 

………………………………................................................................................................

About half an hour after my escape, the doors to the library opened. I stopped where I was, listening to make sure it wasn't Les, Claire, Kim, or Emily. Turns out, it was someone who could, literally, _drag_ me back.

"Hey Grandma, have you seen Alex?" I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from making my signature 'Eeep!' noise that I tend to make in situations like this.

"I haven't seen her Poot-wasn't she supposed to be with Leslie today? She called and asked if Alex to have the day off," Mrs. Walker said innocently. Oh, she's good. I _owe_ her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Yes, she's _sure_!

"Positive," she said.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later Grandma," he said. 

"Bye honey," she said. I listened closely as his footsteps got quieter and the library doors opened and closed. I breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the book on top of the cart.

Someone suddenly poked my sides and I jumped. I whirled around and came face to face with Paul, who was looking down smugly at me. "You are such a cheater. You got my own _grandmother_ to lie to me. For shame Alex," he said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him. "I didn't do anything-just came to work like every other Tuesday," I said. Ha! I didn't even have to lie.

"You don't have to work today though, it's your birthday," he said.

"Nope. Not leaving," I said stubbornly.

"Why not?" he asked, obviously amused.

"Because I happen to have an _excellent _work ethic," I said easily, grabbing the book I dropped when he poked me and putting in on the shelf.

"Fine. If you're not going to leave then I'll just have to stay here," he said sighing dramatically. "Hm. How about I annoy the library worker by taking books off shelves and randomly place them in different ones?" he suggested with a mischievous look on his face.

I gasped and glared. "You wouldn't," I muttered darkly.

"He would. He's done it before," Mrs. Walker chuckled from the front of the library. Paul just smiled smugly at me.

I sighed. "Fine," I groaned. He took my hand and we began walking to the front. "So…what are we going to do now?" I asked. "You're not taking me back to Claire and Kim, are you?" I asked, panicked. "Because if you I swear I'll-"

"I wouldn't put you through that kind of torture," he said laughing. "I'll tell you in the car," he said. "By Grandma," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Poot, bye Alex," she said smiling happily.

"Bye Mrs. Walker," I said.

"Aren't you going to tell Alex happy birthday?" Paul asked, in mock seriousness.

"No," she said, smiling at me. I grinned back but Paul just looked confused.

"You're not?" he asked. I know what he was thinking. 'Why not? Two simple words-everyone says them.'

"No," she said, winking at me. Paul looked between the two of us suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. 

"_Okay_," he said slowly, obviously still completely confused. "Well, I guess we should go now," he said, leading me out the door. I turned around and smiled at Mrs. Walker who smiled back just before the door closed.

"We are going to lunch," Paul told me as he walked me to his car.

"But what you're really doing is distracting me until everyone else can set up for the party," I said. _Obviously._

Paul grinned at me. "You're good," he said. 

"I am."

………………………………................................................................................................

We ended going to this nice little restaurant in Seattle for about an hour before Paul drove me back to his car. I hopped out of the truck and rolled my eyes at what I saw. _Morons_.

"Why do you have that 'they're such idiots' look on your face for?" Paul asked as he came around the front of the truck and laced his fingers through mine. He knows me so well.

"They turn off the lights for the 'surprise' effect but they don't even bother hiding their cars?" I said gesturing to the one, two, three…ten cars parked along the curb.

He laughed. "I guess you're right, they are idiots," he said.

"I was thinking more along the lines of morons but close enough," I said smiling.

"Oh, just so you know, I invited my Mom," he said sheepishly. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Surprise," he said sheepishly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" I asked.

"I didn't really know how," he admitted.

I sighed. I hate that I can never be mad at him for more than 0.4 seconds. Jerk. "What if she hates me?" I asked nervously. I mean, _hello_, it's his Mom. She's obviously an important member of the family.

"She won't hate you," he said certainly, as if the very concept was absurd. '_Who could hate Alex?' _I could practically hear him think. "It'll be fine. She knows about the imprint too so _that_ will obviously help," he said smiling. True, what mother wouldn't want his son to find his soul mate. I love saying that: Paul and I are soul mates. Wahoo! 

"Fine. But because you didn't tell me I was meeting your Mom tonight, you have to take the blame for what I am about to attempt," I said with a wicked grin on my face. I am _such _a meaner. 

I quickly explained my master plan to him and we snuck around the back of his house. His phone buzzed in his pocket as we crouched by the back sliding glass doors, I could see shadows moving around in the living room.

"It's Les," he whispered to me as he looked at his phone. "She wants to know if we're back yet," he said.

"Tell her we're about to pull in," I whispered back.

"Okay," he whispered and quickly texted her back. After he sent it I saw a small light flash on that illuminated Les's face. It turned off and then there was quick movement around the living room. They were all hiding. Idiots.

Paul silently slid open the door and we slipped in the house. We stood in the door between the living room and the kitchen in the dark. 

"Surprise!" we both yelled as Paul flicked on the light. Some of the girls let out squeals and just about everyone else jumped in surprise and wheeled around to look at us with the funniest, shocked faces I've seen in my entire life. We burst out laughing and so did everyone else. 

"Alex! You totally planned that!" Les complained as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Hey! Don't blame me! It was Paul's fault," I said, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. Ha! I told him he had to take the blame. 

"I confess. It was me. Please don't hit me with a spoon!" he begged.

I laughed and so did Les. "You'll get what's coming to you," she said jokingly. "Happy Birthday you brat," she said to me.

I stuck my tongue out at her. It seemed like everyone I knew was there. Dane, Les, the entire pack, Mrs. Walker, Billy, Mr. Ateara, Sue, and one face I didn't recognize. That had to be the famous Linda Walker. 

After most everybody came up to me and wished me happy birthday she came up. She was surprisingly tall-maybe my height. She was a thin woman with smile lines on her face and a choppy hair cut that she definitely pulled off. She came right over and gave Paul a tight hug before looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Mom, this is Alex," Paul said as he wrapped an arm around my waste and pulling me closer.

"I know who she is," she said smacking Paul lightly on the arm and beaming at me. "Just call me Linda honey," she said to me.

"It's nice to meet you," I said smiling back. She looked up at Paul and then back at me and smiled delightedly. I looked up at Paul to see him beaming at me. Lots of smiles today I guess.

"Alex! Come here, you get to pick out the first song!" Claire said from across Paul's living room. Oops, I hadn't even noticed the decorations. There were blue, green, and pink streamers everywhere, a tiny little disco ball that looked like it came out of one of those gumball machines at the store was hanging on the switch on the ceiling fan, and there were several 'happy birthday' banners hanging on the walls. One of which was written in Pig Latin-because _apparently_ one language isn't enough. Wow. Pig Latin. 

"I'll be back," I said to Paul and Linda. He grinned down at me and gave me a quick kiss before releasing me of his hold. 

As I walked away I could just barely make out Linda's delighted voice say, "Paul! She's so pretty!" I smiled to myself. Thank God she obviously liked me. 

I walked over to Claire and quickly scanned the mass of cd's before deciding on one. I put on Bring'em Out by Hawk Nelson. I love that song. 

Claire smiled and put it on. She and Kim dragged me to the 'dance floor' a.k.a. the middle of the room because the furniture was pushed out of the way and we started dancing. In no time, a warm grabbed mine and spun me around. I laughed and grabbed Paul's hand and we started dancing and everyone else soon joined in-I even saw Claire 'dancing' with Billy. _That _was definitely funny to watch.

We did the Macarena which I had to stop in the middle of it. I don't know about you but seeing eight huge boys attempting to do this dance is enough to make me laugh till I cry. And I did. Which made my stomach hurt.

Then we did the Cha Cha Slide of course and _that _didn't turn out so well. Said huge boys jumping up and down in a small house is not the best combo. That one came to an end when during the 'two hops this time!' when Billy yelled "Earthquake!" It was so funny.

Then we did the Cupid Shuffle-well us girls did. The boys had no clue what that was-but we did manage to teach it to Seth, Collin, and Quil. No jumping involved in that one so it worked out. 

We played a bunch of more awesome, upbeat songs and I danced with pretty much everybody-even Linda-which was really fun. I'm really starting to like her.

After about…two hours of dancing Les turned down the music and announced it to be 'present time.' 

I groaned me buried my head in Paul's chest. "I don't want presents," I whined.

He chuckled. "You're getting presents," he said confidently. 

I looked up and glared. "Aren't you supposed to be on _my side_?" I asked.

He laughed. "I am…but right now Les is giving me a death glare and I'm a little scared," he said looking over my head.

"Says the werewolf," I whispered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Of course he, and all other said werewolves, laughed at that while everyone looked at them like they were crazy. 

"Come on Birthday Girl," Les said coming over and dragging me to the couch. She pushed me down on it and pointed at me. "Stay," she said firmly. I stuck my tongue out her and she put her thumb on her nose and wriggled the rest of her fingers around. Everyone laughed. 

She went into the kitchen with Dane following her. Paul plopped down on one side of me and Kim and Claire on the other. "Ready for your presents?" Claire asked excitedly.

"Oh yes, so excited," I said sarcastically. They snickered. Les and Dane walked into the room, arms full of presents, and set them down on the coffee table. 

"First one," she said picking up a brightly wrapped green on. "From me," she said and handed it to me. Dane narrowed his eyes at her. "Dane too but I picked it out," she said nonchantly. I snorted.

**Aha! Cliffy! Not really though because I'm updating tonight or tomorrow morning! **_**Anyway**_**, please review and I may decide to type faster!**

**REVIEW!!! Oh yeah, **_**PLEASE!**_


	13. Flea Shampoo

**New chapter! Hazah! **

**I don't own anything!!!**

**Playlist For Chapter**

**Vegas-All Time Low**

**Perfect Day-Hoku**

Chapter 13--Flea Shampoo

I eyed the elaborately wrapped green package. To be honest, I was kind of scared what I would find inside. One year Les got me a dog-Frank actually. Another year she got me a spa trip-for her and myself. _Another _year she got me a pooper scooper for Frank because she was "sick and tired of stepping in his crap all the time." So you can see why I was nervous.

"Oh, just open it," Les said rolling her eyes, obviously guessing where my train of thought was heading.

I pursed my lips and opened the wrapping paper. It was a plain, cardboard box. I head several intakes of breath, as if they were going to say something. My head shot up and I glared at everyone who had their mouths open to say something: Quil, Seth, and Embry. "If you say 'oh look, you got a box' I will kick all of your asses," I said threateningly. Everyone started laughing and Seth raised his hand in surrender. Ha. I knew it.

I pried open the box. Inside was a single piece of paper. I looked at Dane and Les suspiciously. I picked up the piece of paper and read it to myself: _Cassandra Ann Swift. Will you be her Godmother? _

I gasped and jumped out of my seat, surprising everybody but Les and Dane. I hug them both fiercely. "Of course you guys! I can't believe you did that!" I said as I hugged them.

"What did they do?" Quil asked.

"We named our baby after her and asked her to be Cassandra's Godmother," Les said happily. Everyone 'awed' and I smiled at Les. I was beaming as I sat back down next to Paul. "Ha ha! Beat that!" Les exclaimed.

I looked at her and glared. "It's not a competition," I pointed out.

"It so is and you know it," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Open the one from Kim, Emily, and I next!" Claire said. "It's the blue one," she said pointing to a small blue bag.

Dane picked it up and handed it to me. I pushed through the tissue paper and grabbed a small white box. I opened the lid and gasped. It was a charm bracelet with different colored wolves on it. The biggest one, in the middle, was gray. I beamed at all of them. They all had matching bracelets but-obviously-with different wolves in the middle. "Thanks you guys," I said sincerely. I wondered what those bracelets meant when I first met all of them, now I know.

I gave all three of them hugs and Emily helped me put it on. "I like it," Paul said as he looked at it with a smile on his face.

"Really? I was thinking about putting the sandy colored one in the middle instead," I said in mock seriousness.

"Ha!" Seth exclaimed. Paul mocked glared at me.

"Kidding! Sorry Seth, you know I love ya," I said.

"It's okay," he said, pretending to cry. I laughed.

"Next present!" Les declared.

I ended up getting flea shampoo from the pack. Not kidding. They seriously gave me that. When I opened it everyone nearly died of oxygen deprivation from laughing so hard-except Dane and Les who were looking at us like we were all insane. The pack also got me another present: some awesome Converse sneakers. I had a feeling by the look on Leah's face that she was the one who picked them out. I'll have to thank her individually later.

I got a hoodie sweatshirt and an awesome fedora hat from the Sue, Billy, and Mr. Ateara. I'm guessing Sue picked out all the stuff too. I'm wearing that hat the rest of the night. I love those things.

Mrs. Walker _made_ me a dream catcher. It was absolutely beautiful. I loved it. Loved, loved, _loved_, it. Really.

Linda even got me something. She got me two photo albums. A small one that contained a collection of hilarious embarrassing photos of Paul-all of which she promised to tell me the stories of-and a big empty one that she said I'll need one day. I had to give her a hug for that one. It was too perfect.

"And our last gift," Les said pausing dramatically. "Lead the way Paul," she said.

I looked at Paul with a raised eyebrow. "Lead the way _where_?" I asked as he pulled me up.

He just smiled and lead me out the front door with everyone trailing close behind. "Wow. Dark. Impressive," I said sarcastically. It really was dark, it had to be eleven by now and I couldn't see anything.

He shook his head at me and lead me so we were all standing in front of the garage. He pulled out his automatic garage door opener and the door opened.

I gasped at what I saw. It was my Mother's car-not my crappy one-this one looked _exactly_ like hers.

The glossy new paint shined in the light, contrasting with the white new upholstery. I slowly walked over and ran my hand along the hood. On the dashboard was one of those hula girls that moved around. A tear slid down my cheek. This looked exactly like the only picture I had left of my Mother. It was one where she was leaning against the side, laughing at the camera as people walked the beach behind her, the hula girl sitting on the dashboard.

I looked up to see Paul standing next to me, looking down at me carefully. "Thank you. You have no idea…," I trailed off. I really was speechless. There was no way anyone could ever top this ever.

He wrapped his arms and around me and I hugged him tight and kissed him fiercely. "Thank you," I said again.

"I wanted to do it," he said smiling.

"So…how do you like it?" Les asked excitedly, clearly no one heard out little exchange.

"It's amazing," I said.

"We helped too," Quil said.

I grinned. "Thanks you guys," I said. "Herb is reborn," I declared.

"Herb?" Claire asked. "A _car_ is in your secret club thingy and _we're_ not?" she asked.

I laughed. "Yep," I said matter-of-factly. "He's treasurer," I told them easily.

The rest of the night was spent hanging out with everyone. Around one in the morning basically everyone was gone. It was me, Dane, Les, Paul, and Linda. "We better get going," I said standing up.

"Are you taking Herb?" Paul asked, taking the keys out of his pocket.

"Nope," I said smiling.

"Nope?" he asked, confused.

"Exactly. Me and you will take it out for it's re-christening tomorrow," I said. He wasn't going to miss the first ride after he did all that work.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow," he said smiling at me.

I turned Linda. "We still need to talk about those pictures," I said to her with a smile.

She laughed as Paul groaned. "It was so nice meeting you Alex," she said giving me a hug which I gladly returned. "Les and Dane too," she added smiling at my family. They grinned back.

I gave Paul a quick kiss before going home with Dane and Les. What a crazy day.

**How was THAT?? Good enough? Was it terrible?? Did you like the gifts?? What did you think the gifts were going to be?? Do you KNOW what a fedora is???? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGING!!!!! BEGGING, I TELL YOU! **


	14. Freeze

**Here's your next chapter! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!! Oh yeah, PICS OF STUFF ON PROFILE! GO LOOK! RIGHT NOW! I COMMAND YOU WITH MY SUPERIOR AWESOMENESS!**

**-Pft. I **_**wish**_** I had superior awesomeness…**

**I don't own anything…not even Seth. Poor me ; (**

**Playlist for Chapter**

**The Boys Are Back In Town-Thin Lizzy**

**Wipeout-Beach Boys**

Chapter 14--Freeze!

APOV NEXT DAY!

"Are you ready?" I asked as I sat in the drivers seat of Herb and he in the passenger seat.

He got a thoughtful look on his face and then pressed a button on the brand new stereo. The Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzy. I grinned at him. How fitting for Herb.

I started the engine and it hummed to life. I grinned widely as we drove off. "Where should we go first?" I asked. I really had no idea where we should go from here.

"We're meeting everyone at the First Beach of course," he said, like it was completely obvious.

"I don't have my swim suit," I pointed out.

"Les does," he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes. Of _course _she does.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Hey guys!" Kim yelled as we pulled up.

"Hey Kim," I said as Paul and I got out of Herb.

"Get your butt over here Alex!" Les yelled from her spot in her chair. I rolled my eyes at Paul as he grabbed my hand. Les is so impatient.

"What?" I asked as we got to large group of towels, picnic baskets, beach bags, chairs, and a bunch of other beach junk.

She just threw a bag at me and pointed to her car. "You. Change. Now."

I saluted her and quickly got changed into my black bikini. I walked back to where Les was now joined by Kim, Claire, and Emily. "Why aren't you two swimming? And where's the boys?" I asked when I realized they were nowhere to be seen.

"Because I don't want to get wet and they're all cliff diving," Claire said.

"Cliff diving?" I asked just as I heard a loud 'whoop' behind me. My head snapped around just in time to see Seth flinging himself off the thirty foot cliff a few yards away from our spot. I smiled as he hit the water and made a huge splash before popping back up. "I am _so _trying that," I said.

"You're going to cliff dive?" Kim asked with wide eyes.

"Sure, why not?" I said shrugging. I ran toward the cliff and climbed up the natural made steps to the top of the cliff. When Paul saw me his jaw dropped. Oh yeah, he's never seen me in a bikini before. Ha.

Quil walked by him and closed his mouth for him before jumping off the cliff himself. I smiled at Paul and he quickly walked over and kissed me.

When he broke away he grinned. "So, are you going to cliff dive?" I asked curiously as Sam jumped off.

He looked back. "Yeah, are you going to watch me?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," I said easily. "You go next," I said, pushing him forward. He grinned before sprinting to the edge and flinging himself off, doing a flip before curling up into a ball and crashing into the water.

"Show off," Embry muttered as Paul popped back up.

I grinned at him. "Watch this," I said before backing up a few steps and bolting off the edge. I did a twisty type thing and went into a dive. I hit the surface neatly and opened my eyes once I was under, ignoring the sting from the salt. I streaked passes Paul's legs and popped up behind him. I splashed the back of his head and he turned around.

He quickly swam toward me and gathered me in his arms. "You should've told me you were going next," he said, I looked into his eyes and saw slight worry in them.

I frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out," I said, giving him a kiss. "Will you jump with me next time?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled happily and kissed me. "Let's go now," he said excitedly. I laughed at how excited he was-it was so cute. We quickly swam back to shore and I glanced over to the spot the girls were at and waved.

They all started cheering. "Yeah Alex!" and a couple, "Woot woot!"s and Claire let out a wolf whistle.

Paul and I quickly climbed back up to where the boys were still jumping on and off the cliff. "I didn't know you could cliff dive," Seth said to me as I Paul and I walked over, hand in hand.

"I didn't know I could either," I admitted. You just jump. Oh, difficult.

"That was your first time?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep," I said.

"And this is your second," Paul said, scooping me up bridal style. I yelped in surprise as he jumped off the cliff with me still in his arms. We hit the water but Paul didn't let me out of his protective hold. I twisted around so his arms were around my waste as we broke the surface, smiling.

I smacked his chest. "Some warning would've been nice," I said.

He grinned. "But you're so cute when you're scared," he said smiling and leaning his forehead against mine.

I stuck mine tongue out at him before darting under water. Two seconds later he was under with me and damn he was fast.

I barely managed to get three yards away when he caught up to me. He swam under me and flipped around so that he was facing me. I ran out of breath and had to surface, Paul right behind me. He inhaled dramatically. "I smell food," he said wriggling his eyebrows.

I laughed. "Let's go," I said and started swimming toward the shore.

We spent the next few hours at the beach, just hanging out. We even got Kim and Claire to cliff dive and they loved it. I put on my jeans as we got ready to go back home, I refused to get into the water the last half an hour we were there-I didn't want to ruin my new upholstery and Paul agreed with me so we just hung out with Les, Dane, Sam, and Emily.

We were about to leave when Les stopped us, her camera in her hand. I think she glued it there or something. Seriously. She had it during the party, she's had it out this entire day, and every other time I've seen her-she's even got Emily into the habit of carrying around one with her!

"Freeze!" she yelled at me. I stopped where I was and looked at her questioningly. "I'm taking a picture," she said.

"Why?" I asked. Hadn't she gotten enough?

"This is the place where that picture of Mom was taken," Dane said smiling.

_Oh_, now I get it. I walked over to lean against the passenger side door, exactly where my Mom was. Les raised her camera but I stopped her. "Wait," I said. "We're missing something," I told her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You," I said pointing to Paul. "Come here," I said, gesturing to the spot next to me. He beamed at me-knowing exactly how important this picture is to me and came to stand obediently at my side. I stepped closer to him so he was slightly behind me. He put his hands on my hips and I leaned back against him.

"You're right, this is much better," Les said smiling. "1...2...3!" she said. The camera flashed and clicked but I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at Paul and beaming as he smiled right back down at me.

………………………………................................................................................................

1 MONTH LATER- LATE NOVEMBER

"You know what I realized?" I asked Paul who was resting his head in my lap as we were watching some movie while I played with his hair.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"That this movie really sucks," I said with a laugh. It was some sappy movie about whiny girl who's in love with this ignorant boy. She gets over him, he realizes he loves her and they get together at the big dance. It wasn't even half way through the movie and I already had the plot all mapped out. How sad.

Paul laughed. "Maybe, but I'm not moving," he said.

"Why not?" I asked. What if I have to pee?

"Because that feels really good," he said glancing up at my hand that was running through his hair.

"Good, because this is really fun," I said. It was. I liked playing with his hair. It was all soft and stuff. The phone in my pocket buzzed. I groaned and tried to shift my weight without moving Paul. I finally pried it out of my jeans and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"The baby's coming!" Dane yelled into the phone.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Get to the hospital now, hurry up Alex!" he said. "I have to turn off my phone. Hurry!" he said before I was speaking to dial tone.

Paul got up quickly and pulled me with him. "You heard him, hurry up Alex," he said, throwing me my coat. Of course he heard the entire conversation. I put it on and he lead me outside.

"You're driving, I need to catch my breath," I said throwing him the keys without even looking, I knew he would catch it. We climbed in and he sped out of the driveway. I was so glad the top was already up-I don't want to deal with rain right now. I'm going to be an Aunt!

………………………………................................................................................................

We practically ran into the hospital and up to the receptionist. "Dane and Leslie Swift please," I said quickly, I couldn't wipe the smile across my face.

"Go to waiting room three," she said easily. Paul grabbed my hand and lead me down the hallways and finally into a waiting room labeled three. We sat down on those incredibly uncomfortable chairs and just waited. Paul put a hand on my knee to keep it from bouncing up and down. Then he grabbed my hand when I started tapping on the side table.

"Calm down, everything will be fine," he said smiling at me. I held his hand tightly as we waited. About two hours later, Dane walked in.

I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that before in my life. Paul and I stood up and walked over quickly. "Want to come meet your niece?" he asked with a smile.

………………………………................................................................................................

I walked in the room after Dane and immediately spotted the little pink bundle that was resting in Les' arms. I walked over and looked down. She looked just like Dane-which meant she also looked like me because our freakish siblingness.

"Want to hold her?" Les asked me.

I nodded and Les carefully handed her to me. I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms. She was fast asleep. I felt Paul stand behind me and looked up at him. He was beaming right at me, my happiness clearly rubbing off on him.

I looked back down at the little russet skinned baby in my arms and stoked the little tuft of hair she had. Then her eyes fluttered open, definitely Les's deep brown eyes, and looked at me. "Hi Cassie," I whispered to her as Paul wrapped an arm around my waste and kissed my head.

………………………………................................................................................................

Of course Paul and I were immediately signed up for babysitting duty. In fact, our names were at the very top of the list.

Being that my room is right across from Cassie's room, I spent a good amount of time in there most nights. I know what you're thinking-shouldn't Dane or Les be making the midnight runs? Well, they do but Cassie doesn't really cry that loud, so that leave me-the only one who hears her half the time-to make the runs. And I don't mind at all.

Cassie loves me. But if she loves me then she absolutely adores Paul. I don't know what it is about him that can instantly calm or make her release those rare giggles, but I do know that I'm jealous of it. Seeing him play with her has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. It makes me think that maybe someday…

I heard a small sniffling sound in the other room, followed by Paul walking through the door cradling Cass in his arms. "She wants you," he said. I grinned and carefully took her out of his arms and rocked back and forth until she stopped crying.

"There," I said quietly.

"How do you do that?" he asked, beaming down at me with a look of pure love radiating off of him.

"It's a gift. I can make her stop crying and you can make her laugh. We're a good team," I said smiling. He smiled even wider and kissed my cheek. "Love you," I said.

"I love you too."

**Ah!! Les had her baby! Ah!! Paul is so cute! Ah!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and I'll get you ANOTHER CHAPTER after evil-I mean school! Yeah, that's what I meant.**


	15. Keebler Elves

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I really appreciate that. PM me any time you want, talk about stories, randomness, whatever. I get bored. HERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER! BEHOLD IT!**

**-Are you behold'n it?**

**I don't own anything. **

**Playlist for Chapter**

**Winter Wonderland-Avalon**

**Wizards in Winter-Trans-Siberian Orchestra**

Chapter 15--Keebler Elves

DECEMBER 2

APOV

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Les exclaimed as she bounced Cassie on her knee to begin out 'pre-Christmas meeting.' Yep. We seriously had those.

"First on the list: Christmas tree shopping. When and where?" she asked as she made a funny face at Cassie.

"I'm going with Paul to get his tomorrow at a place just outside of Forks," I told them with a shrug.

"Do you guys mind if we go with," Dane asked.

"It's fine with me," I said.

"Okay, than that's all figured out, now we just need some new lights, garland, and…mistletoe," she said, her face scrunching up in concentration. She wants to make Cassie's first Christmas the best one ever.

"They sell a bunch of that crap at the Christmas tree place," Dane suggested.

Les glared at him. "It is not _crap_, Dane. It is an expression of our Christmassy spirit and if you don't want to respect that you can leave," she said seriously.

I rolled my eyes at Dan. It is _so_ crap. "What else?" I asked.

"Presents," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the who point of presents supposed to be the surprise?" I asked. Why would we talk about them?

Les rolled her eyes like I was completely missing the point. "Yes but we have to tell each other what we're getting everyone _else_. You know, so that no one gets the same thing," she said slowly to me and Dane. I looked at Dane and he looked at me. Good. I wasn't the only one who thinks this whole thing is completely pointless. "You two are definitely siblings," she muttered to herself.

"Fine, I'll let you know everything when I figure it out," I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win this.

"And lastly…the Christmas party," she said dramatically.

"Since when do you guys have a Christmas party?" I asked. "And why wasn't I ever invited?" I asked, a little offended.

"This is the first year we're going to have one," Les said.

"_Why_ are you going to have one?" I asked.

"Because now we have a lot of really close friends-thanks to you and Paul-and I want to spend the holidays with them," she said. I smiled. This is the first thing in this entire meeting that I like so far.

"But where are you going to have it? You definitely don't have enough room here," I pointed out. Yes, they had a really nice house but it was small. Really small. I couldn't image the pack all fitting in here. I let out a laugh. Never mind, I just did and it involved Collin getting stepped on and Quil phasing in the middle of the room. Ha ha. Maybe we should have it here…

"Do you think Paul would let us have it at his house? It worked out so well for your birthday-it's the perfect place. He has a full basement, right?" she asked me.

"Yes, he does. It's carpeted and has a bathroom," I said matter-of-factly. It also had a pool table, dart board, chairs, and a nice little stereo system. I was very proud of how awesome Paul's house was.

"Do you think he'd host it?" she asked hopefully.

"Why don't you ask him." I looked over to the doorway just as Paul walked in the kitchen. I smiled at him. Good timing.

"Would you host the Christmas party? _Please?_" she begged, pulling her own little puppy dog pout. Not nearly as impressive as Paul's.

"And when would this party be?" he asked as I stood up so he could take my chair. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. That works for me.

"Christmas Eve," she answered.

He tapped his finger on his chin. "And what would I get out of this," he asked, trying not to smile. Ha. He's _so _trying to mess with her.

"We'll all help clean up, decorate, and cook since I'm no longer ginormous," she said smiling. She really did drop all of that pregnancy weight almost instantly.

"Hm," Paul hummed thoughtfully.

"And you can have Alex," Dane added smiling.

"Deal," Paul said instantly, shaking Dane's hand in conversation.

I glared. "You would trade me for a _party? _Your own _sister_?" I asked, feigning offense.

"Yep," he said with a smirk.

"Fine. I like Paul better anyway," I sad, crossing my arms and looking away from him. He started laughing and I stuck my tongue out at him while hugged me close. I will get Dane. I need some revenge to keep me busy for a while.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Which one do you think we should get?" I asked Paul as we walked hand in hand through the tree lot. I was so glad I had Paul with me today-it was freaking _freezing_. And I love him.

"How about that one?" he asked, pointing toward an eleven foot tree ahead of us.

"Would that even fit?" I asked. How could they even get it through the door? Could it even stand straight up in the living room? "Yeah. Les decided the 'main tree' is going in the basement and the 'for show' tree is going in the living room," he said.

"I feel so out of the loop," I sighed, making his chuckle. My eyes scanned over the tree. It was straight and a nice dark brown color. It wasn't too thick or thin. Looked pretty good to me. "How are you going to get it through the door?" I asked.

He grinned. "I have my ways.," he said, smiling smugly at my confused expression.

I rolled my eyes. "Then this is the one," I said looking back up at it. "Do you want to go find or tree dude or should I?" I asked, knowing that with all the people here, one of us will have to watch the tree.

"I'll be right back," he said before giving me a quick kiss and walking away. I looked back up at the tree, trying to picture how it should look…

"Alex?" I slightly familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around and was surprised to find Matt, a guy I went to high school with, standing behind me with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here Matt?" I asked curiously. This is a _long_ way from Alaska.

"I'm visiting my cousin Mike-he lives in Forks," she said, still smiling a slightly creepy smile. Now I remember why I tried to avoid him, he always hit on me. Creeper. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live in La Push actually," I told him.

"Really? We should get together sometime. Maybe go out to dinner or something," he suggest hopefully, taking a step closer to me.

"Actually I kind of-"

"Hey Alex," Paul said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away and winked at me, I grinned. Of course he heard. "A guy should be over here in a minute," he said as he wrapped an arm around my waste. He looked at Matt who was staring at us with a weird expression. "Who's this?" Paul asked innocently. Oh he so wasn't innocent.

"Paul, this is an old friend of mine from high school. Matt, this is Paul, my boyfriend," I said, even though the word 'boyfriend' wasn't exactly the right word for our relationship. There really was only word to explain ourselves, imprint. And of course I couldn't tell _him_ that.

"Nice to meet you," Paul said, steeping slightly in front of me and extending his hand to Matt. I hope he doesn't break it.

I couldn't see Paul's expression as he shook Matt's hand, but I could see Matt's. He looked completely terrified and I was immediately curious to know exactly _how _Paul did that. I mean, Dane managed to scare Matt off but he was bigger and in football when he was in high school and had a ton of other giant friends. Paul _is _bigger than Dane was and had even _bigger _friends but Matt didn't know that last part. It looked like he was going to pee his pants.

Paul stepped back and put his arm around me possessively-not that I minded. At all. "It was nice seeing you Matt," I said politely.

"You too Alex," he said offering me a slight smile before quickly away.

I turned around and looked at Paul skeptically who was grinning smugly after Matt. "What did you _do_?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug before turning to look back at the tree. Yeah right.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Ow! Don't shove! You're stabbing me!" Quil exclaimed as Claire and I laughed hysterically from the couch. Quil, Paul, Jared, and Dane have been trying figure out how to get the eleven foot in the tree for a half and hour now. At the moment it was halfway through the door and for some reason Quil thought it would be a good idea to lay on his back in the middle of the doorway and "guide it through." Geniuses. They are all geniuses.

"Don't push it the wrong way and it won't be a problem," Jared snapped back.

"Maybe if you pushed it at the right angle I wouldn't have to push it back," Quil grumbled.

"Why did you guys get such a big tree?" Claire asked as Kim walked back in with a bottle of water and sat down next to her on the couch. This is turning out to be quite the show.

"Because Paul said that he 'had his ways' and assured me it would fit," I said.

"It will fit!" Paul declared from outside, on the far said of the tree. "I'll _make_ it fit!" he said just before Quil let out a surprised yelp and the tree practically flew through the door, needles shedding off it's sides and littering the floor.

"You could've warned me," Quil grumbled as he picked himself up and the rest of the guys walked in and stepped over the trunk of the tree-the only part that was still outside.

Jared walked in with an amused smile on his face, Paul with a smug one, and Dane with a completely stunned expression. "Told you I could make it fit," he said to me.

I looked at the tree and giggle. A bunch of the tips of the lower branches were snapped and the tree was missing at least a quarter of the needles that were now scattered all over the floor.

"How did you do that?" Dane asked.

"I have my ways," Paul said, sitting on top of me.

"You're so _heavy_" I said as I sunk down into the couch with him on top of me. It didn't hurt but I was started to think that I'm sinking a lot faster than I would in quick sand.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Paul asked me with wide, shocked eyes.

"You could lose a few pounds," I told him jokingly. Stupid, perfectly fit, werewolves. I'm so jealous.

"Well then," he said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up and I raised my eyebrows at him when I saw his hand covered in scratches.

"The _tree_ did that to you?" I asked.

He stuck out his bottom lip and nodded sadly. "Yeah, will you make it feel better?" he asked holding up his hand. I looked at it. The scratches were already fading do to his 'wolfyness.' Drama king.

I smiled at him and kissed his hand. "All better," I said mockingly.

"I think I hurt my lips too," he said in a very serious tone.

"Oh, well we can't have that," I said standing up on my tippy-toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Stop it before I have to get out the hose," Les said as she walked through the front door. I rolled my eyes. I wish I had a hose when her and Dane were first dating. She looked at the tree and her mouth popped open. "What happened to the tree?" she asked, looking at the mangled branches and pine needles scattered all over the floor.

"It turns out, those Keebler Elves aren't as nice as they seem on TV," Quil said sadly, shaking his head. We all burst out laughing, except Les who was glaring at Quil who was smiling back innocently.

"Fine," Les huffed. "Just don't kill the other tree okay?" she said before heading to the car to get the boxes of decorations she had just picked up. This is going to be a long day…

………………………………................................................................................................

"So, what are you going to get Paul?" Kim asked as we strung popcorn. Yes, were really doing that.

"I'm not sure yet. I want to get him the perfect present, you know?" I said. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I just can't seem to think of anything good enough.

"We know _exactly_ what you mean," Kim said. "You always want to give them the best you can find-but don't worry-he'll love whatever you give him."

I sighed. "Well, what are you getting Jared?" I asked curiously.

She smiled. "I'm making him a CD of all the songs that remind me of him and stuff we did together," she said happily.

"Awe," Claire and I cooed together as Kim blushed. "Name a song," Claire demanded.

"Viva La Vida by Coldplay," she said. I smiled I loved that song! "What are you getting Quil?" she asked Claire.

She grinned. "I got the two of us baseball tickets-the opening game of next season," she said happily.

I raised an eyebrow. "You hate baseball," I pointed out.

"I know, but Quil loves it and I love Quil so therefore I shall sacrifice a couple hours of watching unattractive men run around a diamond and spit on the ground," she said. I laughed.

"How noble," I said rolling my eyes.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Let us know if you need any help figuring out a present. We can give you some ideas," Kim said.

"Thanks guys," I said. I really had no idea what to give him.

**What do you guys think she should give him?? What presents do want everyone else to give and receive?? I have some ideas but I would appreciate yours!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	16. Back Away From The Tree

_**Do you want to know something my W.S. teacher kept accidentally saying the other day??**_

"_**British shitty…did I just say **__**shitty?**_** Whoops. I mean city. My bad. That never happened," he said. **

**And then, from across the hall, my English teacher yelled, "FAIL! Hashanah!" Oh, I love my school.**

**Just thought I would tell you that. It was interesting. Enjoy the chapter!!!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist for Chapter**

**Once Upon A December-Anastasia Soundtrack**

**You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch-Jim Carrey**

Chapter 16--Back Away From The Tree

PPOV

"So, what are you getting for Claire?" Jared asked Quil as we dragged the Christmas downstairs.

"A locket," he said smiling. "On the inside it the date that we had our first kiss," he added smugly. 

"Awe," Jared and I said sarcastically.

He glared at us. "Oh yeah? Well what did you guys get for the girls then?" he asked.

"I got Kim digital camera-she's wanted one for a while now," he said happily. "What did you get Alex?" he asked as we propped the tree up.

I grinned. "That's classified," I said smugly. 

"We told you what we were getting them," Quil said.

"Yes, you did," I agreed.

"Why won't you tell us?" Jared asked suspiciously.

"The only people who know are Les, Dane, my Mom, and my Grandma and it's going to stay that way," I told them certainly. My Mom was ridiculously happy when I told her what I was giving Alex-and she was thrilled that she would be staying at Grandma's during Christmas to get to know Alex better. I was so happy. 

They huffed and continued adjusting the tree, ignoring me as I felt the nervousness flow through me like every other time I though about giving Alex her present. 

……………………………….............................................................................................

I sighed as I walked into the library. I _really_ needed some help. "Alex, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Mrs. Walker asked as I walked up to the desk. 

"Nope, class ended early today," I told her. My class schedule forced me to quit my job at the diner until further notice-but on the plus side: I'm going to be a kindergarten teacher! I'm so excited. When I talked to Paul about it he was so enthusiastic and picked up all the papers I would need for Forks Community College the next day. He is so sweet.

"Well then, what are you doing here?" she asked me curiously. How did she always know when I needed something? 

"How do you know I'm not just here to pick up a book?" I asked suspiciously.

She grinned. "I can see it in your face, what do you need help with honey?" she asked.

I sighed. "I have no idea what to get Paul," I told her. It's three days before Christmas and I've been stressing about it nonstop. 

She smiled. "He'll love whatever you get him," she told me.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" I asked muttered to myself.

She laughed. "Because it's true," she told me. "Get him something that, every time he looks at it, he's going to think of you," she told me.

I thought about it for a second…"That's it!" I said, jumping out of my chair at my epiphany. I ran around the desk and hugged Mrs. Walker. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said quickly.

She laughed and looked at me. "For what?" 

I grinned and gave her a little wave before heading out the door. I have a lot of work to do. 

………………………………................................................................................................

"Merry Christmas!" Claire and Quil said happily as they walked through the door. How are they always late? 

It was Christmas Eve and the party was just getting started. There was music playing in the background, all the lights and decorations around Paul's house looked amazing, and everyone was chatting happily with each other. "Let me take those," I said walking up to Claire and Quil.

Quil narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How do I know you won't peek missy?" he asked, holding the presents he was carrying in an overprotective manner.

I rolled my eyes. "It's either you give me the presents now or _Les_ is going to pry them out of your cold, dead hands," I said with a smirk.

He shuddered. Yes, even werewolves are afraid of the wrath that it is Les. "Take'em," he said, quickly giving me all the gifts, Paul coming up behind me and taking a bunch. 

I followed him carefully down the stairs, I do _not_want to fall while carrying all this. We got down stairs and I had to smile at the set up. If the upstairs looked awesome, then downstairs looked amazing. 

It was completely decked out. Garland on the walls, lights everywhere, the eleven foot tree looked perfect-it was the center of attention in the room. Paul and I artfully placed the last of the presents around the tree and stood back to examine our work. "Looking good," Paul said in approval.

"Yep," I agreed. It really did look great.

"That's not what I was talking about," he said, moving closer to me. I grinned up at him as he leaned down. When he was just about two inches away from me, eyes closed, I ducked and took a step to the left, trying to fight my laughter. He went about three inches lower before he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hey!" he exclaimed as I laughed.

"I'm sorry, it was just too easy," I said, giving him a kiss.

"That was mean," he pouted.

I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go before Les comes down here and gets us herself," I said, leading him up the stairs.

"Good idea," he said. 

"Where were _you_guys?" Embry asked as we came into the living room.

"Where do you _think_ we were?" I asked.

"Fine then, what I really meant was _what_ were you doing," he said.

"Or did you really mean that you thought we were doing something somewhere in a house such as this but you don't really know why we were gone, where we were or what we were doing?" I asked quickly, in order to confuse him. 

"What?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, as if I hadn't just been talking to him.

"What do you mean 'what?' You were trying to distract me," he accused.

"Distract you from what?" I asked.

He glared. "I hate you," he grumbled jokingly.

"Liar," I said.

"Likely," he said smiling. I laughed. This is going to be interesting…

………………………………................................................................................................

"Everybody drop your food," Les said as she held Cassie. Everyone looked at her. "Quil," she muttered, not even looking at him. He pouted and put down his fork. Wow, Les has already grew those Mom eyes in the back of her head. "Okay," she said slowly. "We're going to go _slowly_down the stairs and open presents _nicely_ and then-"

But we never got to hear what else she was going to say because Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady jumped up and ran downstairs. Claire ran after Quil and Leah ran after Seth. Kim ran down after _them_ followed by Jared and Embry. Soon the only ones left in the room were me, Paul, Linda, Mrs. Walker, Billy, Dane, Les, Mr. Ateara, and Sue. We all looked at each other amusedly.

Les sighed and looked at me annoyed, probably because she knew I _really _wanted to run down after them but was too afraid of her to do it. "Just go you two, we'll meet you down there," she said. Paul and I jumped off the couch and ran down the stairs. 

"Freeze!" I yelled, everyone stopped-in the middle of tearing off wrapping paper-and looked at me. "Put down the presents and back away from the tree," I said slowly. They all slowly stood up, the boys with their hands up in surrender, and walked a safe distance from the tree. "Okay," I said. "We're going to pass out the presents so no one gets trampled or brakes anything," I said looking pointedly at Quil and Embry who smiled back innocently.

"I'll help," Kim volunteered. Everyone eventually made it downstairs and found spots around the basement while Kim and I passed out presents to everyone. Finally there were no more presents left and I sat down next to Paul and my pile of presents. We all began tearing at paper.

Here's what I got:

-Quil and Claire-a gift card to a boutique at the mall (_so_ Claire's doing)

-Jared and Kim-a cute little jewelry box with a necklace inside (Kim)

-Sam and Emily-a cookbook with a _lovely _note inside that read: Take care of this, you'll need it. Love, Emily.

-The Elders-a book of the Quileute legends. Ha. Ha. They are _so _hilarious.

-Mrs. Walker-a handmade beaded choker necklace, loved that.

-Dane, Les, and Cassie-A sweatshirt and some Levi's. Love it!

-Embry, Collin, and Brady-Socks. I smacked them all.

-Seth and Leah-a green truck driver's hat. Awesome.

-Linda-A _really _cool anklet that was all twisted and weaved together.

Here's what Paul and I collectively got everyone:

-Quil and Claire-Gift certificate for a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. And we got Quil and instructional book on how to tie a tie. I didn't get it, but Paul insisted. Quil ended up throwing it at Paul's head when he wasn't looking.

-Jared and Kim-a little movie pack I made for them including candy, popcorn, and a DVD.

-Sam and Emily-a giant baby name book that Emily has been talking about, they still haven't picked out a name.

-The Elders-We collectively got them a air horn, which they promptly tested right in the middle of gift opening and approved it worthy of 'getting the boys attention at bonfires.' Ha. Ha. 

-Dane-We got him some rare baseball card I bought off of EBay. It's his favorite player and he gave me a huge hug when he opened it.

-Les-A wooden spoon. She was just about to hit me with it when Dane pointed out the necklace that was also inside the box. She apologized. Meaner. 

-Cassie-We got her a cute little green snowsuit which will look _adorable_ on her.

-Embry, Collin, and Brady-Socks. They smacked me lightly back.

-Seth-A Simple Plan band t-shirt. He loves them.

-Leah-A green hoodie sweatshirt. She gave me a hug. It made me feel good.

-Linda-We gave her a copy of the picture of Paul and I with Herb at First Beach. She loved it and declared it was going on her mantle.

"Picture time!" Les declared when everyone was done opening gifts-Paul and I were waiting until tomorrow. 

We all arranged ourselves next to the Christmas tree. I'll do my best to tell you how we were set up: Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth were all in the back row. Emily, Linda, Claire, me, Kim, Collin, and Brady were standing in the 'middle row.' Billy, Mr. Ateara, Mrs. Walker, Dane, Les, and Sue were all sitting in chairs (Cassie in Dane's lap). 

Les was behind the tripod and little red light started blinking as she ran back to her seat. "You all better smile in about forty-five seconds," she said menacingly.

We were silent for a couple seconds. "So a blonde walked into this bar…," Quil started, and we all started laughing, because, well it was just kind of stupid. Paul pulled me a little closer and I noticed everyone else quickly adjusting themselves as the light blinked faster. 

"Smile!" Les commanded just before the light flashed. I was seeing spots. "Don't move!" Les yelled as we all blinked rapidly, trying to get our vision to go back to normal. "We're taking another one," she said getting up. There was a collective groan and she scowled at us. "This is the funny one," she said as she pressed a couple of buttons and quickly got back in her seat.

Claire and Kim scooted closer to me and we all did a different face as the camera flashed. I couldn't really tell you what anyone else was doing but I could tell you I did the 'big wink.' **(A/N: Picture will be described in later chapter-don't worry!)**

"Are we done?" Seth asked, I could tell he was still slightly dazed from the blinding light by his voice. 

"Yes, you are all free to do what you will," Les declared. 

………………………………................................................................................................

CHRISTMAS MORNING

The door to Paul's house swung open before I even got the chance to knock on his door. "Excited much?" I asked as he dragged me into the living room and onto the couch.

"A little," he said with a smile.

"So…who's going to go first?" I asked. We stared at each other for a minute, seeing who would give in first. I sighed. "Fine. Here you go," I said holding out his present.

I bit my lip as he opened it. At first it just looked like I gave him a pair of folded up Levi's-which I did-but there was more. He undid the first fold in the jeans to reveal the butt half of it. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as he read what I wrote on the right butt pocket. 'Property of Alex Swift. Mine!' was written across it in fabric marker.

He looked at me and laughed. "Very creative," he said smiling happily.

"There's more," I coaxed. He unfolded it again and in in little plastic covers were three pictures Les had taken of us blown up. Our first kiss, our little reunion, and the one with Herb.

The next thing was an official M.B.F.'s pin I made that said 'M.B.F.'s Official Club Member: Paul Walker, V.P. I had a matching one but I was _so_ the president-I even got a little carried away and made a bumper sticker for Herb. Yep, I'm that awesome.

The next thing he pulled out was a copy of the mix Kim used for my birthday party-I thought that was kind of cool. The first song we technically danced to together was on there.

The last thing that was in my little package was a pocket knife. Linda told me Paul used to collect those during her last visit and I figured it'd be perfect. It had a gray wolf on the handle-it actually looked a lot like him.

When he was done looking at all the presents he looked back up at me and I was amazed by how much filled his eyes as he gazed me. "Thank you. It's great," he said before hugging me closely to him and kissing me.

He took a small green box out from behind him where he must have stashed it earlier and attentively handed it to me. I looked at him curiously. He seemed so nervous. I neatly untied the bow and lifted the box. I gasped. It was a key. I looked up at him.

"I was wondering if…if you wanted to move in with me," he said, not looking at me because he was so nervous.

A huge smile lit my face and I practically tackled him. "Of course I'll move in with you," I said happily. Being with Paul 24/7? Dream come true.

"Really?" he asked hopefully, his eyes dancing.

"Yep," I said giving him a kiss. What a perfect Christmas.

**What'd you think?? Let me know, please I'm begging! I wasn't sure if I did a good job with the presents and stuff! PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Pick of pocket knife on profile!!**


	17. Friends And Foes

**Woot Woot! Everyone seemed to like that Alex is moving in, glad you appreciate that. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist for Chapter**

**Photograph-Nickleback**

**Animal I Have Become-3 Days Grace**

**Paper Cut-Linkin Park**

Chapter 17--Friends And Foes

APOV

"I don't know why you're doing this," I sighed as Paul put a couple pillows and a blanket on his couch. 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Who said I would be uncomfortable?" I asked. It really isn't a big deal, all we're doing is sleeping.

"You wouldn't be uncomfortable spending your first official night here with me when my Mom's in the next room over?" he asked with a grin. Oh. 

"I don't think she would mind that much," I said. I _hope_ she doesn't mind anyway. We got along great, but I guess it would be kind of awkward since she has been staying here over Christmas.

He just shook his head at me because he knew I was lying. "What are you two chatting about? Linda asked as she walked into the room.

"I was just asking Paul if he thought you would tell me all about those pictures now," I said smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes, I knew he was embarrassed by some of them but it was just too funny. 

Linda smiled happily and sat down on the couch. "Go get it," she said excitedly. I quickly darted into Paul's room where all my stuff was still pretty pack up and found the small photo album and brought it back into the living room. I sat down in between Paul and Linda and flipped it open as Paul put an arm around me.

The first picture was of Linda in the hospital, smiling widely at the camera with a little blue bundle in her arms. I grinned. "Awe, you were so cute," I cooed as Paul stuck his tongue out at me. 

"I was in labor for three hours with him. Stubborn little brat," Linda muttered jokingly. I grinned and flipped the page. I burst out laughing. Yep. This one was definitely embarrassing.

Paul was probably about six months old in the picture. He was sitting in a little tub-naked which was embarrassing in itself-and his hair was pretty long so it was shampooed into so it was sticking straight up in a point on the top of his head. I laughed. He didn't even look happy about it _then_.

"You _had_ to put that picture in there, didn't you Mom?" Paul asked. 

Linda laughed. "Of course, look at how adorable you look," she said as Paul made a face, I just smiled. 

I looked at the opposite page. His face was covered in cake and he was smiling happily at the camera. Under the picture, written in a neat cursive was 'Paul's first Birthday.'

I turned the page to see a guilty looking five year old Paul, standing in the doorway dripping with water and covered in mud. He was loosely holding a bat and a ball in one had as the rain poured on the other side of the open door he was standing in. 

Linda laughed and I saw Paul smile out of the corner of my eye. "Why do you have that look on your face?" I asked curiously, smiling at him.

He grinned. "Jared and a couple of the boys who lived in the neighborhood wanted to play baseball. Mom told me not to go because it was going to rain. I went anyway and she caught me as I tried to sneak back in," he said. I laughed. I would so do that same thing.

I flipped the page to see Paul and four other boys standing together and smiling at first beach, they had to be about twelve. "Is that Jared?" I asked, pointing to the familiar looking boy with a football in his hand and a missing bottom tooth.

"Yeah, he and Paul have been best friends for years-his mother and I are really good friends," Linda said.

"Who are they?" I asked, pointing to the other two boys. They looked like they could be from around here.

"Those are my cousins-Chris and Mark," he told me, pointing to each boy. 

I nodded and looked at the opposite page. It was a picture of Paul, his Mom, and another girl all sitting by a Christmas tree, smiling at the camera. "That's my sister Becky," he told me. Oh yeah, the one in New York. I wonder if she knows about me…

I flipped the page to see Paul in a baseball uniform in the field at La Push with a bunch of his teammates. I immediately spotted him, Jared and Sam in the picture and smiled. 

I turned the page to see a picture of Paul and Linda at his high school graduation. I'm pretty sure I could see Jared in the background too. They _had_ been best friends forever. 

The opposite picture was more recent. It was a picture of him and Becky. She was smiling brightly as she had her arm slung around her little brother and pulled him closely. He was smiling but he didn't have that same sparkle in his eyes as I usually saw-but he was definitely happy in the picture. 

There were a bunch more of him with his other family and Linda and he pointed them all out and told me funny stories about Paul, Jared, and his cousins. When we were finally finished it was pretty late and I was really tired but I didn't exactly want to go to bed. Paul noticed this of course. 

"You're both tired, you should go to bed," he said to Linda and I.

"You're right. Sleep tight you two," she said, giving us each a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the guest room.

I looked at Paul and put on my stubborn face. "You're not sleeping out here," I said.

"Yes I am," he said confidently.

"No you're not. You're making me feel like I'm kicking you out of your bed," I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "It's _your_ bed too now," he pointed out. 

"But it was yours first," I reminded him.

"Don't make me do it," he said as a grin spread across his face.

"Do what?" I asked. Then he pulled out the face. "No way! Nope, nope, nope! That's _not_ going to work!" I said, trying to keep my eyes off of him.

"Come on Alex. _Please?_ It's only one night," he said. "The couch isn't even that uncomfortable," he insisted.

I sighed. "Oh fine," I sighed. I hate it when he does that.

"Thank you," he said giving me a kiss. "Goodnight Alex," he said smiling.

"Night," I said before walking down the hall. I quickly changed into pajama pants and a tank top and hopped in Paul's king sized bed. I curled up in the bedspread and buried my head in the pillow. It smelled just like him. I soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a start. I sat up in bed to see that it was still completely dark. I glanced at the clock. 1:35 a.m. I sighed and then shivered, just realizing how cold it was. I looked over to find that the window was open. What the hell?

I got out of bed and looked out the window. Nothing was out there. I reached out the window and pulled it shut, but it opened back up again. I looked at it to see that the lock was broken and the wood splintered. Someone had pulled open the locked window. 

I quickly padded down the hallway and to the living room where I could hear Paul's heavy breathing. I crouched down by the couch and shook his shoulder. "Paul? Paul, wake up," I whispered.

His eyes opened slowly and he looked at me confused and sat up. "What's wrong Alex?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I think someone tried to brake in," I told him.

His eyes widened and he got up from the couch. "Stay here," he whispered as he walked down the hall and to his room. He came back thirty seconds later, his hands were clenched and shaking. "I'll be right back," he said heading outside. About ten minutes, he came back in, hands shaking so much they were practically a blur.

I stood up and walked over, putting a hand on his cheek so he would calm down. His hands stopped shaking but his eyes blazed in the dark. He looked a mix between panicked, furious, and confused. "What?" I asked quickly.

"It was a vampire," he whispered. I gasped and my eyes widened in horror. He hugged me close to him and kissed my head. "I'm going to call Sam," he said, taking a step away from me, but I grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me, I'm scared," I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. "I'm getting phone and coming right back," he told me. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back seconds later with the phone. He pulled me down on the couch with him and wrapped a blanket around me and pulled me close as he put the phone to his ear. "Sam, I need you to come here now…A vampire has been by the house…," I could hear Sam's voice getting louder. "It looked like the leech pulled open the window to my room when Alex was in there-but didn't come in the house. The scent is all around the yard and I would've followed it but I didn't want to leave Alex or Mom alone," he said quickly. "Okay…thanks Sam," he said before hanging up.

"What did he say?" I asked as he stood up. 

"He's on his way. He's going to call the guys and they're all coming here. I'm going to go outside and walk around the house," he said. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss. "It'll be okay," he assured me before walking out the door. But I had a feeling it wasn't…

**DUN DUN DUN! Didn't see THAT coming in all this happiness and whatnot, did you? What do you think?? I'm working on the next chapter now but REVIEW and I pry my eyes away from **_**The Water Boy **_**and type faster:P**


	18. Don't Step On Quil

**So, some big stuff happened next chapter right? Here's your new chapter!!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist for Chapter**

**Red Sam-Flyleaf**

**One Big Holiday-My Morning Jacket**

Chapter 18--Don't Step On Quil

APOV

I stayed up the rest of the night. I was _way_ too scared to go to sleep even though I knew the entire pack was phased right now, surrounding the border of La Push-not to mention that I saw at least five of them outside the house. Around six in the morning Linda woke up and walked into the living room. She took one look at me-dark circles under my eyes and clearly on edge-and scurried over to sit beside me on the couch that I haven't moved from since Paul left.

"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked just as the door opened and Paul, Sam, and Embry walked in.

Paul immediately came over to the couch and hugged and kissed us both. "What's going on Paul?" Linda asked.

"A leech was running around La Push last night," Paul said-not mentioning that it practically broke in to the room I was sleeping in.

Linda gasped. "Did you find it," she asked, her arms circling around me protectively. I leaned into her, I needed a Mom right now.

"No, they went in the water and we couldn't pick the scent back up," Sam said. "But why was it _here_?" Sam asked himself.

"It had to have smelled all our scents around here," Embry said. "We smell terrible to them, they wouldn't willingly come here, right?" he asked. That's what I had been trying to figure out this entire time.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to have to tighten up the patrols," Sam said. "I'll see if I can get a hold of the Cullens-they might be able to help," he said before leaving. I'm sure he wanted to go check on Emily.

"Who're the Cullens?" I asked confused.

"You remember when I told you about Jake?" Paul asked me. I nodded. His friend that imprinted on a half vampire and now lives with her and the rest of her vegetarian coven. I still thought that was weird but it's probably just because that's what Paul thinks. "That's their last name. It's a good idea, they might be able to help," he said.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked quietly.

"We're just going to cover more ground on patrols," he said, running a hand through his hair. I could tell he was scared shitless. I knew he wasn't afraid of the vampire but I think what was really bugging him was that it was practically in his _house_ and he didn't realize it.

Linda sighed. "You know I have to leave today Paul," Linda pointed out. My eyes widened. She's actually going to _leave_ after this? La Push is probably the safest place when it comes to vampires.

Paul sighed, clearly knowing that he wasn't going to win this. "Can I at least have one of the guys follow you to the border?" he asked with a pleading voice.

"Of course honey," Linda said standing up. "I'm going to get my things and then I'll be out of here," she said before heading down the hall.

Paul sank down on the recliner and put his head in his hands. I got up and stood behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "You know this isn't your fault, right?" I said, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

He turned around and looked at me with completely tortured eyes. "But it is. What if…," he trailed off, his voice practically strangling him.

I came around and sat on his lap as he pulled me to his chest and buried his face in my hair. "Don't worry okay? I'm perfectly fine-I didn't even see anything, I just woke up because the window was open," I tried to reassure him.

"You have to promise me you'll be careful," he said. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you-I _can't _lose you," he said, pulling me impossibly closer.

"You _won't_," I told him certainly. I was _sure_ about that. After leaving I don't know if I could ever be away from Paul for more than a day-maybe. "Just take a breath and calm down a bit. You won't be able to find the leech if you're constantly worrying about me," I told him.

He sighed and kissed my head. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I told him.

"I'm on my way," Linda said, walking in after a couple of seconds. I stood up and walked over to give her a tight hug. "Be safe Alex," she whispered to me.

"You too," I whispered back.

I watched as she gave Paul a tight hug and whisper something in his ear and he murmured back to her. She gave us both a kiss on the cheek and Paul and I helped her put her bags in the trunk of her car and she drove away. I walked with Paul back in the house and sat down. "What are we going to do now?" I asked. I had class today.

"I'll just keep going to patrols as usual and watch the house when I'm here," he said. I could tell from the tone of his voice that he didn't think that was going to be enough.

"Just be careful, okay?" I said.

"Don't worry about me," he said, kissing my forehead. Yeah. Like _that's _going to happen.

………………………………................................................................................................

TWO WEEKS LATER

I sighed as I sat at the kitchen table. That vampire keeps coming back and then disappearing without a trace every couple of days. The entire pack is getting frustrated and it's taking a huge toll on the imprints. Kim has been falling slightly behind on wedding plans because Jared's always tired after patrols and crashes once he gets home. Claire and Quil haven't been spending as much time together because Claire's back in school and Quil's always on patrol. Emily has been trying to relax as much as she can for the baby but she's constantly worried about Sam and the entire pack.

Paul has been going crazy with all the patrols. He's been taking double shifts and is completely exhausted when he comes home. He's still around all the time but he can barely keep his eyes sometimes. Just the other day he fell asleep while playing with Cassie and passed out on the living room floor.

And now Les and Dane are getting anxious. They're always asking what's going on with everybody lately but we can't _tell_ them. They don't what's going on but I can tell that the fact because everybody _else _is worried, they're becoming worried too.

The ringing phone pulled me back to reality. "I got it," I said in a normal voice, I knew Paul could hear me-even though he was in the basement playing pool right now. I would be down there too if I didn't have freaking homework. "Hello?"

"Alex! Is Jared and Paul there?" Kim asked instantly.

"Yeah, why? What's going on?" I asked.

"Hurry and tell one of them to phase! Emily's water just broke!" she yelled into the phone excitedly.

I gasped. "Okay!" I said smiling.

"Hurry! Meet us at the hospital!" she said before hanging up. I put the phone down and ran down stairs, crashing into Paul.

"Who was that?" he asked smiling as he steadied me.

"Go phase! Emily's water broke!" I commanded him. His eyes widened and he ran upstairs to go outside and relay the news to Sam. "Come on, we'll take my car," I told Jared. He followed me quickly up stairs and outside. We hopped in Herb just as Paul ran around the house from the backyard. He jumped right in and I started Herb and practically pealed out of the driveway.

………………………………................................................................................................

AT THE HOSPITAL

We got to the hospital at the same time the rest of the pack did-Paul told me Collin, Embry, and Brady were staying on patrol and Sam ran the rest of the way to the hospital and was already there. We all burst through the doors and hurried over to the receptionist.

"We're looking for Sam and Emily Uley," Kim said to the woman who's eyes were practically bugging out of her head as she stared at our large group.

"Are you all family?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes," we all answered in together.

She looked surprised but quickly told us what waiting room to go in. We all filed in the _very_ small waiting room and squished together. I ended up being sandwiched between Paul and Seth. _Not _a good place to be at the moment. "How long is this going to take?" Quil asked from the other side of the room.

"Probably a couple of hours. It depends," Kim told him.

"Can you guys move or is there really no more room?" Leah asked in an irritated voice.

"No room over here," I told her.

"Here either," Jared said.

"Ow!" Quil suddenly exclaimed. "You stepped on me!" he yelled at someone.

"I didn't mean to," Leah said in a way that clearly said she did.

"Yeah right," he muttered.

"Why don't we all try to sit in the chairs and make some room," Seth suggested.

"Good plan," Paul agreed as he found a chair and sat down, pulling me with him. It took about ten minutes to arrange the chairs in the small, enclosed room, but we finally arranged it so we could walk around a little bit.

About an hour later the door opened and Sam walked out. "It's a boy," he said proudly. We all smiled and excitedly followed him down the hallway. When we walked into the room Emily was sitting up on the bed holding a little blue bundle. The smile on her face and the way she gazed at the baby sleeping in her arms instantly reminded me of Les and Cassie.

"What's his name?" Leah asked, smiling as she stepped closer.

"His name is Carter," she said smiling brilliantly. I grinned. Carter. I liked that name. We all took our turns offering our congratulations and hello's to Carter, Sam, and Emily. We were kicked out pretty quick though because Emily and Carter both needed to rest.

"What a day," I sighed as Paul and I walked to Herb-Jared was going home with Kim so we didn't have to worry about him.

"I know," he said smiling. "He's the first new member of our pack in a while," Paul added. I smiled. It'll be interesting have a new little pup running around.

………………………………................................................................................................

COUPLE MONTHS LATER

"What are you and Paul doing for Valentine's Day?" Claire asked as I sat at the counter at the diner.

"I don't know. It's a surprise," I said rolling my eye. It is really sweet but I still _hate_ surprises. "What about you and Quil?" I asked.

"We're doing something earlier in the day because he has patrol that night," she said making a face. Yep. They're still on the hunt for that one vampire. We still can't figure out how it keeps slipping passed and sneaking into town. They smell it but they can't see it. And the weirdest part…there have been no deaths. Absolutely _none_. We're starting to wonder if it's another vegetarian but we can't be sure. There's no proof to that either-they haven't even found any drained animals. It's the strangest thing.

"Do you at least know what you're doing?" I prodded.

"No clue," she said. "But _I _happen to _like _surprises," she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "What's Les and Dane doing?" she asked curiously.

"They're going out to dinner in Seattle," I told her. "Don't say anything to Les though-she doesn't even know Dane found a babysitter or anything."

"No problem-as long as you don't tell Kim that Jared is taking her to finally pick out her wedding ring," she said with a smile.

"He told you but he didn't tell me?" I asked. "Well," I huffed, crossing my arms. That is _so _not fair. Kim's engagement ring is gorgeous, I can't wait to see the actual wedding ring.

"I think he was counting on me telling you," she said with a smile.

I scoffed. "Whatever, I'm still going to whack him with a pool stick," I told her.

**Kind of short but Emily couldn't be pregnant forever, right?? I'm working on the next chapter now so it'll probably be up tonight and if it's not-tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	19. Waltz With Me

**Here's your update!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist for Chapter**

**Cupid's Shuffle-Cupid**

**I'll Be-Edwin Mccain**

Chapter 19--Waltz With Me

APOV VALENTINE'S DAY

I woke up and was, again, disappointed that Paul was already gone. His patrol starts at about two in the morning. I hate it, it sucks. He's always so exhausted during the day-it's even worse when he has to work at the garage too. But luckily, no garage today. Just me and him.

I turned my head and looked at his pillow. There was a note on it surrounded by rose petals. I smiled and sat up as I plucked it off the pillow. _Happy Valentine's Day. I love you. _

I giggled. That was just so cute.

I climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed. Paul would be back at seven and that means I have time to make him an _amazing _breakfast. I wandered in the kitchen and started cooking the following: scrambled eggs, bacon, cinnamon toast, sausages, and juice. Just as I put some O.J. on the table the door opened and Paul walked into the kitchen smiling widely.

He walked right over to me, not even glancing at the food-shocker-, and gave me a toe curling kiss. Yep, it was that amazing.

"You're in a good mood this morning," I said as he pulled away.

"Of course I am," he said smiling widely. He glanced at the table and then looked back at me. "Are you sure you can eat all that by yourself? Because if you need some help…"

I rolled my eyes. "I made it for you, you idiot. Now go eat it before I have to mop up your drool," I said smacking his shoulder lightly. He kissed me again before sitting at the table and digging into his food hungrily. I sat down next to him and ate my considerably smaller breakfast.

When we were done I quickly washed the dishes as Paul dried. When we were done I turned to him with a smile. "What's first?" I asked.

He grinned. "I can't tell you that," he said, rolling his eyes.

"What are you going to do? Blindfold me?" I asked, rolling my eyes back. A sly grin spread across his face. "You're kidding, right?" I deadpanned.

"Nope," he said, grinning cheekily.

"This better be good," I said as he took my hand and lead me outside and into Herb where he blindfolded me. With a tie. He told me it was Quil's.

About five minutes Paul stopped the car and turned it off. "Can I take it off now?" I asked hopefully. I know I looked completely stupid right now and Paul is _totally _enjoying this.

"Nope, not yet," he told me, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Hold on a second," he said. I heard his door open and close and then my door opened. Paul unbuckled my seatbelt and helped me out of the car. "Take a step up," he said as he lead me…_somewhere_. I blinded lifted my right foot and then stepped up. I could feel the air conditioning as we stepped through some doors but I have no idea _where _we were.

"Are we there yet?" I asked mockingly.

"Ha. Ha.," he said. "Hold on a second," he said as he stopped me and then turned me around. "And…tada," he said as he pulled off the tie.

"The milk section?" I asked, trying to fight my smile, but I couldn't.

He grinned widely. "Yep. This is exactly where I met the love of life," he said, moving to stand in front of the milk refrigerators. "You might know her actually," he said easily.

"Hm, I'm not sure. What's she like?" I asked.

"Oh, she's amazing," he said. "She's smart, funny, caring, beautiful-she wants to be a kindergarten teacher you know," he said.

"What a coincidence, _I _want to be a kindergarten teacher," I said, playing it up.

"Really?" he asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Yep," I said, taking a step toward him. He grinned and put his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. He leaned down and kissed me fiercely.

We broke apart when someone _loudly _cleared their throat to our left. We looked over to find an older man in an employee's vest glaring at us. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. _Whoops._

"We'll just be going now," Paul said slowly, taking my hand and pulling me the opposite direction of the glaring man. We backed up slowly, wearing overly innocent smiles on our faces. When we were at the end of the aisle I turned and pulled Paul along behind me as we quickly ran out of the store, laughing our butts off.

I hopped in Herb's passenger seat as Paul got in the driver's side. "Where are we going next?" I asked smiling.

"Well…," he said trailing off.

"I have to wear the blindfold again, don't I?" I asked.

He pursed his lips. I sighed and held out the tie to him. "Fine," I said, turning so he could put it on for me. He laughed and tied it around my head again and kissed my neck, I involuntarily shivered.

"Thank you," he whispered, his breath hitting my neck.

"This better be good," I told him with a smile on my face.

"It will be," he said confidently as he started the car. I didn't doubt him.

………………………………...............................................................................................

After the going to the grocery store we went to the park. Yep. The park. We sat on that spiny thing and we just talked. We talked about absolutely everything. We haven't been able to sit down and talk about things for a while now-and it wasn't anything really serious. It was so nice. I could talk to Paul all day and never run out of anything to say. We played around on swings and slides and stuff too-because we're just cool like that.

Then he surprised me. He had a whole picnic basket stashed in Herb's trunk. He made everything himself too-which he made I sure I knew. He packed sandwiches and chips and he even made chocolate chip cookies in the shape of a heart. How cute is that?

When we were done eating we went to First Beach. We walked along the shore and sat on the cliffs and talked some more and did some…other stuff-but I won't get into that. I can tell you this much though: there weren't any pesky old men to interrupt us this time.

We stayed there until the sunset, which by the way, was _amazing _to watch. Then Paul took me to Claire's house. Surprised? Yep, me too. Claire met me outside and dragged me into the house while Paul went back to our place.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked as she pushed me down onto a chair in her room.

"I'm getting you ready for dinner," she said as she walked over to her closet.

"You are?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because Paul asked me too," she said as she took something out of her closet and held it up for me to see. "I hope you like it, Kim, Les and I picked it up last weekend for you-Emily would've helped but she was busy," she said as I stared at it.

It was the perfect little black dress. I could tell it could come to just over my knees and hug my body perfectly. **(Pic on profile).** "Where is Paul taking me exactly?" I asked. We'd have to go all the way to Port Angeles or Seattle to go somewhere fancy enough for a dress.

"Not telling," she said grinning smugly.

"Why not?" I asked. She was my friend, and friends tell.

"Because I promised and it would ruin everything," she said.

"Fine," I sighed. She obviously wasn't going to give in.

"Good. Now put this on so I can do your hair and make up," she commanded, throwing the dress at me.

I was right. The dress fit me perfectly and Claire kept going on and on about how Paul was going to absolutely die when he sees me. She told me all about her morning with Quil while she 'smokified' my eyes as she called it. Then she straightened my hair perfectly and glossed my lips and all that stuff. When I looked in the mirror I was stunned. I don't think I've ever looked so good in my life.

"Thanks Claire," I said giving her a hug.

"It was no problem," she said smiling widely. There was a knock on her front door and she squealed. "That's him, come on," she said, dragging me out of her room.

"Slow down, I'm wearing heals you know," I muttered as I almost tripped on the carpet. Damn high heals too.

"Stay," she said as I was about five feet from the door. I stopped where I was and she flung open the door. "Hi Paul, what are you doing here?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. Oh jeez.

"I'm looking for my date, have you seen her?" he asked, playing along.

"I might have," she said before turning to me with a huge smile and mouthing 'he looks good.'

I smiled as I walked towards the door. When I got a look at him I gasped. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a midnight blue button-up shirt and dark jeans-not crappy jeans but the kind you can wear anywhere. From hanging out at home to going to a fancy restaurant or something. "Hey," I breathed, I was pretty much speechless.

"Hey," he breathed back. "You look beautiful," he said, his eyes glowing in all of their brown-green mixed glory.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said, smiling.

"Are you two going to ogle each other all night or have a happy rest of your Valentine's Day?" Claire asked, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Right," Paul asked, shaking his head a bit as if he needed to clear it. "Let's go," he said taking my hand and leading me to Herb. I was pretty relieved when I saw the top was already up. Claire would probably murder me if I ruined my hair or something.

We drove in a comfortable silence-I thankfully didn't have to wear the blindfold. We kept stealing side glances at each other and smiling to ourselves as Paul drove. I don't know why but I was started to feel a little nervous as we headed toward Seattle.

We finally pulled up to this big, fancy restaurant-a very impressed looking valet even parked Herb for us. Paul wrapped his arm around my waste and guided me through the doors. "Reservations?" a bored looking waiter guy asked.

"Walker," Paul said simply.

The waiter's bored looking smile turned into a wide grin as he looked between the two of us. "Well then, please follow me," he said turning away from us and leading us through all the tables. _All _of them. Seriously.

I gave Paul a questioning look as the waiter opened the back door and gesture for us to step outside but he just grinned back. We walked outside and I gasped. In the back of the restaurant was a little courtyard with a gazebo in the middle. The gazebo was covered in twinkling lights and it had a candlelit dinner already served on a table for two in the middle of it. I looked at Paul incredulously. No way.

He grinned back, his eyes dancing as he lead me toward the gazebo and up the steps. He pulled out my chair and I sat down automatically, speechless. He sat across from and just smiled, not even paying attention to the delicious smelling chicken dinner in front of him. "Do you like it?" he asked finally.

"It's incredible. How did you do all this?" I asked incredulously. This is the most amazing thing ever.

"It was easy-you just have to know the right people," he said easily.

I raised an eyebrow. "And _you _know the right people?" I asked, curious as to what connections he has.

"No, but my Uncle Dave does," he said.

I just laughed. "It really is amazing-you really shouldn't have gone out of your way like this. I would love whatever we did," I told him.

"It's worth it," he said smiling, his eyes glowing.

We ate dinner as he told me what all the guys were planning to do for the girls today. Quil took Claire sailing-it was a bit cold but she did absolutely love it from what she told me. Jared and Kim _did _pick out the ring and then went out to Port Angeles to have dinner and all that jazz. Sam and Emily stayed home with Carter-they both just wanted to spend time with their family.

"Would you dance with me?" Paul asked as we finished eating.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You can dance to this?" I asked curiously. It was a slow song and I had never seen Paul dance to one.

"Do you waltz?" he asked with a sly smile as he stood up and walked over to me, offering his hand.

"You can?" I asked, not even trying to hide my surprise.

"Yes, Emily taught me last week," he said.

I laughed and took his hand and stood up with him. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand while he had his other hand on my waste. The song changed just as we were about to start. It was I'll Be by Edwin Mccain. I smiled, I love this song.

Then we started dancing. Paul was really good at the waltz, which surprised me. I figured he could _do _it, I just didn't know he was going to be so good, occasionally giving me a little twirl here and there.

We didn't brake eye-contact the entire time. I could just stare into his eyes forever. When the song was over he pulled me into a dramatic, very Paul-like, dip and kissed me before setting me upright again. "Emily taught you well," I complimented.

He just smiled and guided me back to my chair. "Alex? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want," I said smiling. Anything, anytime, anywhere…

He smiled and got down on one knee. My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing.

He held my hand as he took something out of his pocket. "Alex, I love you with everything I've got. You're perfect- everything I will ever need. Will you let me love you forever?" he asked, holding up the ring. His eyes were smoldering and I couldn't look away. He looked so hopeful, and nervous, but ridiculously happy at the same time.

Tears pricked my eyes because I was so deliriously happy. "Yes," I managed to choke out.

"Yes?" he checked, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes," I said, taking his face in my hand and pulling him towards me. I kissed him fiercely and he kissed me back just as passionately. When we pulled back both of our breathing was a little off but I didn't care at all.

He looked up at me with his eyes on fire as he slid the delicate ring onto my finger, where it's going to stay forever. No matter what.

**Who's excited??? I am! Two weddings in one story, holy crap! REVIEW and tell me how you liked their V-Day!**


	20. Just Like That

**Here's another chapter, hope you like it!!**

**I still don't own anything but maybe if Stephenie Meyer would start answering her **_**phone**_**…**

**Playlist for Chapter**

**Walk The Line-Johnny Cash**

**Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne**

Chapter 20--Just Like That

APOV

The day after Valentine's Day I knocked on Dane and Les' door. Paul was on patrol and I had some good news to spread.

Dane opened the door and raised an eyebrow at me speculatively. I don't blame him, I was practically bouncing up and down I was so happy. "Hey Alex," he said.

"Hey Dane! Where's Les, I need to tell you guys something," I said, attempting to reign in my excitement. It wasn't really working.

"Okay," he said with a confused laugh as he opened the door wide. I walked in and sat on the couch. "Les!" Dane called into the house.

"Coming!" she said from down the hall. She walked in the living room with Cassie in her arms and smiled at me. "What are you doing here Alex?" she asked as she sat down with me.

"How was your guys' Valentine's Day?" I asked curiously.

"It was really great!" Les said excitedly. "Did you know what Dane had planned?" she asked me suspiciously.

"I had no idea," I said innocently.

She rolled her eyes, seeing right through me. "So…how was _your _day yesterday?" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Well-"

"Wait! Wait until I'm out of the room to start," Dane said quickly. "I don't want to hear about my baby sister's love life."

"Oh, you'll want to hear this," I said. I was _sure _about that. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Just sit down," I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, fine," he said. "Just keep it rated G, okay? We have a baby in the room," he said, leaning back in the recliner and folding his arms.

"Sure," I said. "Well first we went to the grocery store-"

"-The grocery store?" Dane asked with a laugh. "Seriously?"

"That's where we _met _you idiot," I said. "Anyway, after that we went to the park and talked for hours. Then we went to First Beach and had an amazing picnic-which he made by the way," I added significantly. Les nodded in approval and Dane scoffed. "After that he took me to Claire's-"

"-Why?" Les interrupted.

"I was getting to that," I said. Jeez, I'm trying to give them amazing news but she keeps on interrupting me. "Claire helped me get ready for dinner-beautiful dress by the way," I added to her. "Then he took me to this _amazing _restaurant in Seattle-"

"-I was wondering where he was taking you when he asked us to get you a dress," Les said thoughtfully. I shot her a look for interrupting. "Sorry! Won't happen again."

"Well, we went to the restaurant except we didn't actually _eat_ there," I said. She opened her mouth to interrupt again but I cut her off. "We went outside in the courtyard where a gazebo was set up the lights and a candlelit table for two," I told them. Les 'awed.' "Then we ate and then he asked me to dance with him-did you know he could waltz?" I asked, temporarily losing my train of thought.

"He can?" Les asked.

"Obviously," Dane said, I didn't have to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Les said, waving him off. "Then what?" she asked excitedly.

"He asked me to marry him," I barely whispered.

Les' eyes almost popped out of her head and I'm sure Dane's expression was the same-but I couldn't see him. "Did you say yes?" she asked quietly.

I pursed my lips and nodded. She squealed and tackled me in a hug. "Oh my gosh my little sister's getting married!" she exclaimed. I smiled and hugged her tightly back. When she finally let me go, I looked at Dane.

I blinked in surprise when I saw that he was smiling brightly at me. "Does that mean you're okay with it?" I asked slowly. His approval really did mean a lot to me. He's been there for me all my life and I really want him to be just as happy for me as Les is.

He stood up and gave me a huge hug. "I wasn't sure if he'd actually do it," he said with a laugh.

"What?" Les and I asked in confusion.

"You don't think I'd let you get engaged without my permission, do you?" Dane asked with a smug smile.

"He asked you?" I asked, completely stunned.

"Yep," he said with a smile.

"And you said yes?" I asked.

"Did you say yes?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, still confused.

"Then yes, I said yes," he told me.

"You did?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Les said slowly but loudly.

"Yes, please explain," I said. "I am _completely_ lost here," I admitted.

He sighed and sat down. "It's not that hard to follow. He asked me if I was okay with him asking you to marry him. I said I was fine with it and now here we are," he said easily.

"And that's it?" I asked in disbelief. "Just like that?" I asked. He didn't question, or threaten, or both? Who is this man and what has he done with my brother?

"I know he loves you Alex," Dane said. "And if you love him as much as I think you do than I have no doubt that you guys will be just as happy as Les and I," he said.

I jumped up and tackled him in a hug. "Thanks Dane," I said.

"Just don't forget about your big brother, okay?" he asked grinning.

"No problem," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

………………………………................................................................................................

PPOV

She said yes. She said yes. She said yes! I can't believe it. As many times as I've already relived the other night I still kind of think it's only a dream.

I sighed as I walked outside to phase. I really didn't want everybody to find out because of the connection but I guess I have no choice. That vampire is still out there and I don't want that _thing _anywhere near Alex again.

Before I could even think about I had four paws and a tail.

_Hey Paul, how's it going?-Embry_

_I'll tell you in minute.-I thought when I realized we're still missing a few guys. Quil, Collin, and Seth still had to phase and I just wanted to tell everyone all at once._

_Tell everyone what?-Sam asked._

_I started singing the ABC's in my head so I would think about anything. I could hear the guy's annoyance in my head but I wasn't going to think. Nope. _

_What's going on you guys?-Quil asked as he phased. _

_Paul has some 'big news' and he won't tell anyone until Seth and Collin get their asses phased-Leah _

_What are you guys talking about? We're right here-Seth said as he and Collin phased._

_I'm getting married!-I practically yelled in all of their heads._

_They all immediately started congratulating me I could see how genuinely happy the pack was for me. _

_Why don't you spend the day with Alex?-Sam suggested._

_Really?-I asked hopefully._

_Yeah, we'll let you know the new patrol schedule later-Sam said easily. _

_Thanks guys-I said._

I almost instantly phased back. I'm eternally grateful for Sam to let me spend the day with Alex. I so owe him.

APOV

"Honey, I'm home," I jumped at the sound of his voice. I practically flew out the kitchen and into Paul's arms.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you had a pack meeting?" I asked-not that I minded. At all.

"They let me off after I told them our news," he said smiling brightly at me.

"Speaking of our news," I said. "Why didn't you tell me you asked Dane?"

He shrugged. "I did what I had to do-I didn't think it would make a difference if you knew," he said.

"It doesn't but I'm still glad you did it," I told him. "Dane's approval means a lot to me and it was really great that you did that," I said.

"Well, I'm just glad he approved," he said leaning down to kiss me. Just as our lips were about to touch, someone banged on the door. "It better not be that old guy from the store," he said.

I laughed as he walked out to answer door as I collected my school books. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Paul asked, in a confused voice.

"We're having a pack meeting in an hour at Sam's-bring Alex too," I heard Seth say.

"But she has class," he told them.

"She _needs _to go-trust me," I heard Collin say. My brows furrowed at the strange tone in his voice.

"What's going on?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"Sam told us to wait until the meeting to say anything," Seth said.

"You guys-"

"-Sorry. We couldn't tell you if we wanted," Collin said. A couple seconds later Paul appeared in the kitchen, looking just as confused as I was.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out," Paul said.

………………………………................................................................................................

When we walked into Sam and Emily's everyone shut up and immediately looked at us. "What's going on?" Paul asked.

"We found some new information about the bloodsucker," Sam said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She's after Alex," he said.

"_What_?!" Paul nearly exploded. My eyes widened. _Me?_ What the hell did I do to piss off a vampire?

"She left a note," he said through clenched teeth. Sam had kind of become like a big brother to me and I recognized that voice-it was the over protective big brother voice. Great. Another one.

Paul grabbed the note out of his hand and read it quickly. I was still too much in shock to even register the words on the page. What did I _do?_

I watched Paul's facial expressions as he read the note. It started out completely furious, then changed to confusion, and then he looked completely shocked. Then it went back to murderous. "What is it?" I asked quietly, but I knew just about everyone could hear me.

"It's Lisa," he said through clenched fists. Then my whole world went black.

**Aha! Mysterious vamp is revealed…and Alex faints. Wouldn't you if you found out that someone you thought was dead was really-kind of-alive and was coming back, determined to kill you? I probably would. Anyway, please review!**


	21. One Of Those Days

_**Ah! Faintage. What's a story without a good faint, right?? Onto the next chapter-HAZAH! **_

_**I still don't own anything…unless Stephenie Meyer is reading this after taking tons of sleeping pills and decides to change her mind (hopeful look and bats eyelashes dramatically)**_

_**Playlist for Chapter**_

_**Let's Start A Riot--3 Days Grace**_

_**So What--Pink**_

_Chapter 21--One Of Those Days_

_APOV_

"_Is she okay?" a low voice asked to my right._

"_She'll be fine. You caught her before she could hit anything, she'll come to any minute," another voice said._

"_This is all my fault. If I had been paying attention all those months ago I could've taken care of this already," he said as I felt something warm grasp my hand. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy. I need to tell Paul to stop being an idiot and get over that! _

"_You couldn't have done anything more than you already did," the other voice said. Emily. __Thank _you.

"I could've caught the bloodsucker the first time. She could've killed Alex the first night and I would have slept through it," he muttered to himself. Come on eyes, open! "I am _such _an idiot."

"Shut up, you know that's not true," I mumbled, slapping his arm with my free hand as I finally pried my stupid eyes open. I finally got a good look at him. He seemed to have aged in the couple minutes I was out. Well, I think it was a couple minutes anyway. He looked so worried and panicked.

He looked down at me when I spoke and was visibly relieved. "Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you feel sick?" he asked frantically, his eyes darting all over my face, searching for any sign of a flaw. 

"I'm fine," I said softly, putting a hand on his cheek to calm him down. Emily smiled reassuringly as she stepped out of the door. "Are _you_ okay?" I asked.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about," he said.

"Then who _should _I be worrying about?" I asked. _Hello,_ he's my whole _life._

"You," he said matter-of-factly.

I sighed. I already knew that would be _his _answer. "So, what did I miss?" I asked. I had no idea how long I was out but I figured it wasn't too long or Paul would've freaked out a _lot_ more. He's so overprotective.

"Well, we're staying here. It's safer. She won't know where we are that way and there will be at least two guys here at all times," Paul told me. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," he said looking down.

"How is this your fault at all?" I asked angrily. I was the one who pissed off Lisa.

"If it wasn't for the whole werewolf thing you wouldn't have to go through all this," he said, clearly angry at himself. "If I hadn't imprinted on-"

"Are you saying you wish you never imprinted on me?" I asked, stunned and hurt all at the same time.

"No! That's not what I meant at all," he said quickly. "It's just that if I hadn't dragged you into this world-"

"Who said you dragged me?" I asked. Was there any kicking and screaming? Did I freak out at all? Nope. "I trust that you and the rest of the pack are going to do what's best-not only for me-but for the rest of La Push and everybody else too. You can't help that you imprinted on me and that your first instinct is sacrifice when it comes to my safety-I know that. If you want me to be safe, then make sure you're being careful. Because if you aren't safe, then neither am I," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he said, holding my hand a little tighter in his. "I just…I _can't _lose you. Not now. Not ever," he said determinedly. 

"You won't. I'll be careful if you are," I said.

He smiled a little. "Deal," he said, giving me a quick kiss. He sighed. "I have to go back out there," he said reluctantly, standing up but not letting go of my hand.

"Okay, just-"

"Be careful. I know, I know," he said as if I was reminding him to put on a sweater. Jokes. First sign of Paul getting back to normal.

"Love you," I said.

His eyes glowed. "I love you too."

………………………………................................................................................................

I groaned and put my head against the table. "This is _so _boring," I groaned.

Emily rolled her eyes at me as she fed Carter. "You've only been stuck here for two days, it's not that bad," she said. 

"I don't mean I don't like it here, there's just nothing to _do_," I told her. Sure, I go to my classes-all the while being _fully _aware that there is a pack member circling the perimeter of the grounds. I have Emily to talk to and I can play with Carter. I can talk to Sam and the rest of the pack. And of course I have Paul when he isn't on patrol-which means not a lot at all right now. And the other girls are always over here now too but I still can't _go_ anywhere.

"Don't worry, it's just one month until the wedding. You'll have a lot to do then," Emily reasoned. True. I _was _the maid of honor and most of the pack has the day off because they're in the wedding party-but not all of them. A couple of the guys who aren't in the wedding party are rotating in and out-thankfully that means Paul has the day off. Finally.

………………………………................................................................................................

It's been two weeks. Two long, boring weeks at the Uley house-no offense to them, I love them really, but I can't even go to the grocery store. It sucks.

_Just one week until the wedding_, I kept chanting to myself. One week. That's it. Seven days is nothing, I could handle that. 

"Alex, are you okay?" Sam asked as he walked into the living room. Whoops. Hadn't noticed I was staring off into space.

"Um…sort of," I hedged.

"You don't like being stuck here," he summed up as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"It's not that I don't appreciate you guys letting me stay here but I want to _do _something. I want to go for a run or to the beach or just take a drive," I said. Oh man, would I love to do any of those things.

"You know we just want you safe," he said.

"I know," I sighed. "It's just that, you're all so bound and determined to catch that vampire-not that I mind at all-but I fell so _bad_. You're not here as often to spend time with Emily and Carter, Quil and Jared don't get to see Kim and Claire as often, _everyone_ is clearly sleep deprived, and Paul just took on another shift-how many does that make?" I asked Sam. I really don't know anymore.

"Four," he said quietly. 

"And how many is that out of?" I asked.

"Six," he admitted. So…He's off eight hours a day which means just enough time for him to get some sleep-that is if he doesn't put in a little overtime. Which he does. A lot.

I put my head in my hands. "I'd rather leave again than do this to anybody," I whispered to myself-but of course Sam heard.

"You would eventually come back you know," he pointed out.

"Not if she found me," I muttered.

Sam sat straight up and put a hand on my arm-coaxing me to look back up at him. "Don't say that. We're going to find her and you are going to stay right here. Do you know what happened to Paul while you were gone?" he asked me.

I sighed and looked down. "I asked once, what exactly happened when I left. He just told me it was the worst week of his life and didn't want to give me details," I muttered.

Sam nodded. "Do you want to know the basics or what exactly happened?" he asked.

I looked up at him curiously. He's really going to tell me? "I want to know everything that happened-from the beginning," I told him.

He nodded. "Well, we asked him to come here so we could tell him. He's been known to have a temper and overreact to things so we figured it would be better if he found out here than anywhere else. He came here and had absolutely no idea what was going on. When we told him he freaked out and thought you were hurt. When we told him what happened he said he was going to go and when we asked where he said to talk to Les," he told me.

"We had Jared follow him because we weren't sure what he was going to do. I don't know what happened at Dane's and Les' because Jared didn't hear anything and Paul is really good at hiding his thoughts so all I know of the rest of that day is what happened _after _he went there," he told me. I nodded, encouraging him to keep going.

"Jared followed him to your Dad's house-he had no idea where he was going in the beginning so he called me, Embry, and Quil to come catch up with him. Well, he went up to your Dad's house and knocked on the door. Your dad opened the door and said, "Hello, who are you?" Paul said, "It doesn't matter who I am, who are you?" We were completely confused by then but then your dad said, "I'm Bert Thomson, what do you want?" He pulled back his arm and punched him right in the face," Sam said, clearly trying not to laugh but I let out a smile at that. He really did punch him in the face. I am _so _glad I took Mom's name after we moved. 

"Well, we didn't know who he was but we couldn't let Paul kill him so we phased and started pulling Paul away from the guy while he was yelling at him the entire time. His wife came and started freaking out about the broken nose and Paul got even more upset when he saw her," Sam told me. I don't blame him, I was pretty pissed when I saw that blimp too.

"We got him away in time and he phased. He ran for hours, trying not to think about anything. When he finally phased a good couple hours later he just went home. After that he went to work and didn't really talk, he went on patrols and tried not to think, and then he went home and did nothing," Sam told me. I closed my eyes and sighed. What did I _do_? "Do you want me to stop?" Sam asked carefully.

"No, I want to know-this way I won't leave again," I admitted. I could _never _do that to Paul again.

He nodded. "That's basically how everything went until a couple of days before you came back. We found out that Lisa went missing and we found a scent. Jared and Embry got Paul and we all met there. When we found the vampire he attacked immediately-but not the kind we were used to. He had a gift. He basically shocked us, one at a time. It felt like someone electrocuted us and we all could hear each other's panicking thoughts when that happened.," he told me. I winced. Paul and the guys getting electrocuted. I didn't even want to think about that.

"Quil lunged at him and the vamp hit him with his power. He collapsed on the ground from so much pain and the vampire lunged at him. Paul jumped in between the two…," Sam trailed off as I gasped. That idiot! How could he do that!? Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of him for being so brave, but he got hurt! He could've died! Oh my God, what if he died?

"That's how he got hurt. We pulled the vampire away and he ran. We would've chased him but we were more worried about Paul since he ran opposite of the town. We took him back here and Mrs. Walker put him out while she fixed him up," he said. "You basically know the rest-no one even knew you were coming back until you got here. How did you know?" he asked me. 

I quirked an eyebrow. "You don't think I'd leave and then not keep tabs on all of my crazy friends do you?" I asked.

"Claire and Kim?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

He let out a little chuckle but then his face got back to serious. "But you really can't leave here. Paul basically shut down, turned off," he said.

"Is that any better than he's acting right now?" I asked. "He's never here and when he is, he's always sleeping. If I even _do _get to talk to him, he's not himself. He's too focused on finding Lisa," I told him.

"I don't blame him," Sam admitted. "That's probably how I'd act too if Emily or Carter were in danger. He's just trying to keep you safe-we all are-and we can't do that if you leave," he said, looking at me carefully.

I sighed. "I know, I promise not to do anything stupid," I said with a little smile. "I trust you guys but I just don't get how she keeps slipping in and out of the border," I said, letting my confusion and frustration at the subject seep through.

"Well, we'll figure that out soon enough," Sam said.

I look at him with raised eyebrows. "How?" I asked.

"The Cullens are coming back. Jake's coming back for the wedding and when we talked to him about it he said that maybe the Cullens can see if they know the scent or anything," he told me.

"And they're all safe to be around?" I checked. I do not want any dangerous vampires by _anyone _I know.

"Yeah, they're fine," he assured me. "You actually might be a little safer with them around-their mind reader could hear Lisa before she gets anywhere near you," he said.

I nodded. "Thanks for talking to me Sam. It's nice to know I'm not a complete burden to the pack," I said as I gave him a little hug.

"Hey, you're a pack member too," he said, standing up with a smile on his face. "Paul should be here soon and you should probably get some sleep," he told me.

"I guess you're right," I sighed as I stood up-not that I will sleep. At least not until I know Paul's safe.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Hey," I mumbled as I felt the bed move as Paul climbed in. It was eleven o'clock-one hour after Paul's shift ended for the day. Great. Now he only has about four hours worth of sleep tonight.

"You're still awake?" he asked as he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waste. I turned around in his arms and pressed my face into his bare chest.

"Yep," I said as he hugged me closer.

"How was your day?" he asked casually.

I looked up at him. His eyes were half closed as he desperately fought sleep so he could talk to me. "Go to sleep Paul, you're exhausted," I told him.

"But I want to talk to you," he said, trying not to drag out his voice.

"I want to talk to you too but you're only going to get a few hours sleep anyway," I said.

He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," I reminded him. "Just sleep, okay?" 

"Okay, I love you," he said as he started to fall asleep.

"I love you too," I sighed.

………………………………................................................................................................

"_A__day and a half_," I groaned as I woke up the morning of Kim and Jared's wedding. I hadn't seen or talked to Paul in a day and a half. I'm going crazy. I mean, I didn't really get that much time with him as it is right now but I at least got to sleep next to him and eat lunch with him. That's it but at least it was something.

"Oh stop whining and enjoy your girl time," Claire said throwing a pillow at me. I rolled my eyes. Kim, Claire, Les, Emily, Leah and I all stayed at this nice little spa and hotel in Seattle since the night before for Kim's Bachlerette party. It was fun but we didn't really have the 'traditional' kind. Can you really blame us? Most of us were happily imprinted, married, or didn't care(Leah). We just hung out and got some 'girl time' but I would have rather gotten some 'Paul time.' 

"Like you don't miss Quil," I muttered back.

"Of course I do, just not as much as you're missing Paul right now," she said. 

"True," I sighed.

"Stop laying around you guys, we have to get Kim ready!" Les said, jumping out of bed. I groaned. Why can't she be pregnant and slow again? "Shut up Alex, I know what you're thinking!" she yelled from the bathroom. 

"Are you sure Les isn't that mind reading vamp?" I asked the girls quietly, so Les wouldn't hear. They all laughed.

"If she was I would've exploded into a giant dog when she hugged me," Leah said smiling. I laughed. I've really been getting along great with Leah lately. 

"Come on Kim, get up! It's your big day!" Claire said as she bounced on her bed.

"How are you always so hyper in the morning?" Kim grumbled to her. 

I snorted. "I don't know-she's like a mini Les," I said. We all laughed.

"I hate you Alex!" Les and Claire yelled at the same time. 

"I can see it's going to be one of _those _days," I said as everybody laughed at my expense. 

………………………………................................................................................................

"You look gorgeous," Emily cooed as she slipped on Kim's veil. She really did look beautiful with an elegant up due and her flowing white gown. We were all in our pink dresses with slightly similar, but much less intricate, up dues of our own. 

"You ready?" I asked her, doing my maid of honor duty and standing slightly behind her in the mirror with a smile.

"I think I am," she said.

"No, you _know_ you are," I said, stepping in front of her. "You want to be with Jared for the rest of your life. You want to wake up every morning with him right next to you. You want to have kids and grow old with him. You _want _this," I said surely.

Her face lit up and she threw her arms around me. "I do want this," she said.

"Good," I said looking at her. "Now go get it," I told her.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Are you ready?" I asked, turning to Kim as the doors opened and her cousin, the flower girl, walked out in front of us.

"More than ready," she said winking at me. I grinned and turned back around just as Claire walked ahead of me. I made my way slowly down the long aisle, trying to figure out a way to subtly lean around the rest of the wedding party to look at Paul. But it wasn't working. I sighed but kept a smile on my face as I walked the rest of the way down the aisle.

I finally came to the end of it and stole a glance at Paul who was staring at me with his mouth slightly open. "Drooling," I sang quietly, so only the boys and Claire could hear me. I saw him close his mouth out of the corner of my eye and everyone else chuckle. 

Then, the doors opened again and Kim walked out. Everyone stood up as she made her way down the aisle, only looking at Jared who was staring at her with an unfathomable expression. When she got to the end Jared took her hand in his and walked her up the two steps as she handed me her bouquet. 

I watched with a smile on my face as the ceremony began and they said their vows. I have to admit that I probably looked at the best man way more often than I looked at either the bride or the groom.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said. I smiled as Jared and Kim shared their first kiss as husband and wife. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jared William Fetterman."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her the bouquet. "Congratulations," I whispered.

"Thanks Alex," she said quietly. Then her and Jared walked back down the aisle. Paul and I met in the middle and I breathed a sigh of relief as he offered me his hand.

"Missed you," I said as we walked back down, cameras flashing in our faces.

"More than you know," he said back. I grinned but all too soon we were dragged separate ways-I didn't even get to kiss him for Pete's sake!

"Oh stop whining," Les muttered. Oh. I said that out loud.

"Hey, you talked to Dane _this morning_," I said. "Paul's been….," I trailed off, catching myself before I slipped up. I was going to say _on patrol._

"Paul's been what?" Les asked. Oh, so she picks _now _to be observant?

"He's been trying to distract Jared-he's been really nervous," I said, Kim looked at me out of the corner of my eye and I rolled my eyes so she knew I was lying. She let out a little laugh and I knew she figured I was just covering my ass. What a friend.

"Oh, that makes sense," Les said shrugging. Of course it does.

………………………………................................................................................................

"I now present to you, for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Jared William Fetterman," Billy said into the DJ's microphone at the reception hall, earning a few chuckles while everyone clapped. They had to have about a hundred people here-who knew they had such big families? Jared and Kim walked in followed by the rest of the wedding party. Paul quickly found me and swooped me up and twirled me around in the air as he kissed me.

I giggled as he set me down and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too," he said.

"Move along you two, the party's starting," Quil said coming up behind us.

**So, how'd you like it??? Let me know crap!! REVIEW!! Two special guests in the next chapter-maybe more!!!!!!!**


	22. Paul Withdrawal

_**Get ready for a bit of awesomeness after the last chapter of dramaticallness!!! Yep, that's a word.**_

_**I don't own anything…but I do own the fountain of youth, Atlantis, a unicorn, a purple dragon, and a green donkey-he gets kind of sea sick.**_

_**Playlist for Chapter--**_

_Chapter 22--Paul Withdrawal_

_We had all just taken our seats when Jared and Kim walked up to the dance floor for their first song. I watched with a smile on my face as Kim began leading about forty-five seconds in-I don't think anyone really noticed that though. _

_I turned my attention to Quil as he started laughing quietly. "What's so funny?" Claire asked. _

"_Jared, he sucks," he said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the dancing couple. Jared definitely wasn't the best dancer ever._

"_Like you could do any better," Sam challenged._

"_I could-even better than you," Quil said confidently._

_I leaned closer to Claire who was on right. "Is Sam even good?" I asked quietly-I doubt even the boys heard it over the music._

"_He's decent-none of them are too good at dancing like that really," she said._

_I raised an eyebrow. "None of them?" I asked, clearly no one else had seen Paul dance like that before._

"_Nope," she said easily, without even taking a second thought. _

_I glanced at Paul who was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I guess I was right, no one really had seen Paul dance before. Too bad for them._

"_Is __Quil_ even that good?" I asked.

She snorted. "No." 

I laughed, I figured as much. Kim and Jared finished up their dance and we all clapped. They came back to the table as everyone began filing to the huge buffet table they had set up.

"Kim!" a smooth voice exclaimed. I followed Kim's gaze and landed on a girl who looked about eighteen. She had pale skin and the weirdest bronze hair. Holding her hand was a tall russet skinned boy with long black hair. 

"Nessie, Jake!" Kim said, walking swiftly toward them and giving them both hugs. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I forgot they were coming today. I watched Nessie curiously. I had never seen a vampire-or half vampire for that matter-and was extremely curious. She was inhumanely beautiful and was perfectly graceful. I thought it was kind of creepy-probably just because I knew what she was. 

Within minutes Kim and Jared were leading them to our table. "Hey guys," Jake instantly greeted everyone. 

"Hey Jake," the entire pack chorused back.

"Jake, this is Alex, her brother Dane, his wife Les and their daughter Cassie," Kim introduced everyone.

He smiled at Les and Dane and then his curious gaze landed on me. "So you're Paul's fiancé?" he asked me.

I smiled at him. "That would be me," I said easily.

He bent down lower and whispered in my ear. "I never thought it would happen. He's really changed for the better," he whispered quietly to me.

I grinned at him. As many times as I've heard that I almost appreciate hearing it from Jake more-just because he's never met me and is an outside party in a way. "Well, I'm glad it did happen," I told him. 

"This is Nessie by the way," he said, gesturing to her.

She smiled cautiously at me. "Hello," she said quietly. 

I raised an eyebrow. Did she think I was _scared_? "It's nice to meet you," I said confidently, offering her my hand.

She looked a little bit surprised but shook my hand anyway. Paul tapped my shoulder and I looked over at him curiously. "Want to dance?" he asked. I noticed everyone's heads snap in our direction. They all looked completely surprised.

I grinned. "Sure," I said, taking his hand as he lead me to the dance floor. There were about three other couples on it while Paul lead me slightly to the side.

He took my hand and put his other hand on my lower back while I put mine on his shoulder. "Ready?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Of course," I said. Then he began leading me across the dance floor. He was even better dancing now than he was on Valentine's Day-if that's even possible. We glided effortless across the floor while he occasionally gave me a little spin just to mix it up a bit. For the most part, all I did was look into his eyes. They were absolutely smoldering and looked even brighter than the last time I had seen them. 

At the end of the song he gave me one last twirl and his, now signature, dip and kissed me in a very overdramatic way and I couldn't help but laugh against his lips. When he pulled me back up I was surprised to see that we now were the only ones on the dance floor and all eyes on us. "Wow. This is awkward," I said. 

Paul shook his head and started laughing as he pulled me back to the table. "How did _you _learn to dance?" Quil asked Paul as we sat down.

"Emily taught me," he said simply, shooting her a smile from across the table.

"How did _Alex_ learn to dance," Claire countered.

"That would be Les," I said, shooting her a glare. Les just smiled back innocently. Les was the captain of the dance team in high school. I wasn't on it but Les insisted that I learn all of the dances and go to different dance classes with her. It sucked but I guess I'm a little grateful for it now.

"I had no idea either of you could dance. At all," Kim said.

"Well thanks for the confi-" I cut myself off as I heard a distinctive howl coming from right outside. My eyes widened and I locked eyes with Kim who had the same expression of fear on her face. This can not be happening. This was his day off!

"What the hell was that?" Les asked, glancing out the window that was behind her.

"Probably just a wolf. Weird how close it is, huh?" I covered up feebly. 

"Hey Paul, want to go ask Jake about those car parts now?" Sam asked as he stood up. He gave Emily and Carter quick kisses before walking around the table.

I turned to Paul, already knowing his answer. "Yeah, I'm right behind you," he said, straining himself to remain calm. I stood up with him and he hugged my close. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay. Just be careful," I whispered back, giving him a quick kiss before he walked over to Jared. I watched as he murmured something too low for anyone to hear and Jared nodded back tensely. Paul gave me one last look before hurrying out of the doors.

I sat down with a sigh and Claire squeezed my hand reassuringly under the table and I gave her a weak smile back.

"Jeez Alex, it's not like you'll never see him again," Les said, rolling her eyes at me.

My breath came out in a _whoosh_ as that reality hit me like a truck. I might never see him again. Every time this happens is another chance I could loose him. What would I do if I lost him? Could I even _live_? I never thought I would ever have anything like I have now so it's not I thought about this ever, but what if something _does_ happen?

"Alex, could you help me with Carter?" Emily asked as she stood up.

I mechanically stood up and followed her out into the hall before silent tears started spilling over my eyes. "What if I never see him again?" I choked out.

She wrapped an arm around me and gave me the best hug she could manage while holding Carter.

"Of course you'll see him again. They'll all be fine. Even if they _do_ find Lisa it's six against one," she said.

"Yeah but what if the gifted one is there? You know Paul will be the most reckless when fighting them so he's most likely to get hurt-especially if Lisa finds out which one is him. She'll want revenge," I told her. I've had _weeks_ to think about this. I _know _the chances.

"Sam won't let him do anything stupid," Emily assured me.

"Paul's good at hiding his thoughts," I mumbled, repeating Sam's word from what fells like weeks ago.

"He knows how much it'll hurt you if something happens to him. He would never put you through that," she said. "It's always had in the beginning-dealing with the worry. It gets better," she assured me.

I let out a slow, shaky breath. "I hope so," I said as I wiped away my tears, hoping my make up didn't smear so I wouldn't have to risk being interrogated by Les. That would _not _be fun. "We should probably get in there, someone's bound to notice the bridal party is missing," I said with a shaky laugh.

Emily smiled and looped her arm through mine. "Good. Now let's go," she said smiling.

………………………………................................................................................................

ONE HOUR LATER

They're still not back yet. Still. I sat at the table and squeezed the gray wolf on my bracelet while looking at my engagement ring. We haven't had _any _time for planning yet…

"They're back," Claire whispered to me.

My head snapped up and I looked at the doors just as Paul, Sam, and Jake walked in; wearing their tuxes like they've been here the entire time.

I stoop up as my eyes connected with Paul's and walked quickly over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, burying his face in my hair. 

I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the, now crowded, dance floor. "What happened?" I asked quietly, looking into the eyes that reminded me so much of the forests surrounding La Push.

"We found her and attacked," he said quietly, in a completely neutral tone so I couldn't tell where this was leading at all. "Two more showed up-the gifted one and another one. They ran before we could do much damage," he said with a frustrated sigh.

"You're editing," I accused certainly, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"No I'm not," he said a little too quickly. 

"Then where did you get that?" I asked as I traced a red mark that cut through his left eyebrow.

"It's just a scratch," he mumbled. Too close. _Way_ too close to his face.

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know…we still haven't made any wedding plans," I said, not even trying to cover the fact that I was changing the subject.

"Where do you want to have it?" he asked, a smile ringing clear in his voice. Good. I'm glad he's getting just as excited about this as I am.

"First Beach," I answered automatically-before I could even think about it really.

"What if it rains?" he asked. 

"I know a werewolf, who knows another werewolf, who knows a vampire, who happens to be psychic. I'm sure we could figure it out," I said easily. Well, I hope she'd help anyway. Nessie seemed nice enough so I'm hoping the rest of the Cullens are.

"I could talk to Jake," he said. "Who're your bridesmaids?" he asked curiously.

I grinned. "Emily, Les, Claire, Kim, and Leah," I said easily. That's one thing I knew for _sure._

"Leah?" he asked, sounding completely surprised.

"Yeah. I'm really starting like her," I told him. He shrugged. I knew he wasn't exactly close to Leah but he didn't seem to have a problem with her-at least not since I met him anyway. "What about the guys?" I asked.

"Jared, Sam, Embry, Quil, and Seth," he said, just as easily as I had. Yep. He's totally been thinking about it. Good.

I nodded to myself. "I don't know about you, but I want our wedding to be awesome," I said.

"Of course it'll be awesome," he said, I could practically _see _his eyes roll.

"Well I know it's be awesome but I mean fun. Like-this is fun I guess, but I want some cool music and not all this stuffy crap you know?" I said. I do not want a boring wedding where everyone is just sitting around.

"I see what you mean," he said as I pulled back so I could look up at him. It's like I haven't been able to look at him for years…

"When are we going to be able to sit down and get this figured out?" I asked. 

"As soon as we can. I just want you to be safe first," he said looking down at me pleadingly. 

"I know," I said. I felt so bad-I must be making him feel terrible. Ugh. I suck. "Just do what you have to do. It's fine with me-we have time," I said smiling at him.

He grinned down at me and kissed my forehead. "Thank you," he said.

………………………………................................................................................................

PPOV (PHASED)

"_What?" I asked, sort of pissed but kind of glad at the same time._

"_You heard me. You can't go on patrol for two days unless we absolutely need you," Sam said._

"_But I need to find Lisa-"_

"_-Alice said she's not coming anywhere near the border for a while unless she changes her mind," he interrupted me._

"_Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly._

"_Positive."_

"_No. I have to be here. It's safer for Alex," I said. It's a lot safer for her._

"_What's going to happen when you're right with her?" Sam asked._

"_Nothing but it'll be the same as any of the other guys circling the house," I said. Well, no. That was a lie. She was safest with me. I would never let anything hurt her. Ever. _

"_Don't make me do it Paul," he said threateningly._

"_Do what?" I asked, snapping out of my own train of thought at the tone of his voice._

"_You are not allowed to go on patrol unless called to it," he said in his Alpha voice. _

"_Are you kidding me?" I asked._

"_No. Now go find Alex," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice. That jerk knew my weakness._

"_Thanks," I said. I really did mean that. I needed some real time with Alex._

"_No problem. Now go before I make you," he said, giving me a nudge._

"_Okay, okay," I said before bolting back toward Sam's house. Two days. Maybe we could go back to our house for a while…_

………………………………_....................................................................................................._

APOV

I groaned and banged my head against Emily's kitchen table as she laughed at me. "Laugh it up. This is _so_hilarious," I said rolling my eyes, but she just laughed more. 

"I'm sorry, you're just so funny when you're going through withdrawal," she chuckled.

"Withdrawal?" I asked.

"Yeah. Paul Withdrawal. Symptoms include: exasperated sighs, staring off into space, baking, doodling, and-my favorite-obsessive compulsive cleaning," she said with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. You are such the comedian-ever think about taking it on the road?" I asked sarcastically.

She just rolled her eyes at me and looked back at the paper. _She _gets to see Sam everyday. Lucky duck. 

I looked up at Emily as I heard the front door open. She gave me a shrug, obviously having no clue who was here. No one normally showed up for about an hour…

"Alex!" Paul exclaimed as he walked through the kitchen door.

I automatically jumped up and practically threw myself at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he spun me around.

"I'm kidnapping you of course," he said with a smile.

"What?" I asked confused, but not at all disappointed.

"Sam gave me two days off. Come on, we're going home," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the guest room. He took out a duffel bag and started throwing in all of our essentials before zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder. "Let's go," he said, picking me up bridal style and running me out of the house.

"_Some_one's excited," I said with a laugh.

"Of course," she said smiling down at me. "Bye Emily!" he called over his shoulder.

"Have fun you guys," she called back from the kitchen. I have a feeling this is going to be a good two days…

**Huzzah! Another chapter. How'd you like it?? What'd ya think?? 10 REVIEWS!! You can do it….come on…click the button…look! It's shiny! Not really but you know what I mean…**

**This is what I said to my sister today: Are you going to actually say something or are you just going to keep breathing at Mom?**

**It was really funny. She just kept going, "Whaaaaaa…whaaaaa…whaaaaa…"**

**Oh. Good times. Good times.**


	23. Skinny White Boys

**Wow. I got two reviews almost instantly. You people read freak'n fast. Anyway…here's your new chapter. Oh yeah, I think I forgot to put songs on the Playlist for the last chapter. Whoops. My bad. **

**Don't own shit. Well, I do actually, but it has nothing to do with Twilight….hehe.**

**Funny story: my cousin, who I never talk to, called me the other day. This is how the conversation went:**

**Her: hey Julie! What's going on?**

**Me: Uh…nothing.**

**Her: Oh. That sucks.**

**Me: Yeah…**

**{Very awkward silence that lasted about thirty, very long, seconds{**

**Me: Guess what I'm doing?**

**Her: What?**

**Me: Eating chips.**

**Her: Okay…?**

**Me: Ah! This one's shaped like Paul!**

**Her: Who?**

**Me: You don't know who Paul is?**

**Her: No.**

**Me: {Mouth hanging open, eyes wide} This conversation is terminated.**

**Her: What?**

**Me: Ah! Paul shaped potatoe chip!**

**Then I hung up. So…in case someone ever calls you and you don't want to talk to them anymore…I would use this as a reference. :{ ) aha! Look at that! I gave him a mustache!!!**

**Playlist for Chapter--**

**Weekend Warriors--can't remember for the life of me.**

**Just Like You--3 Days Grace**

Chapter 23--Skinny White Boys

"Welcome home," Paul said as he swung open the door and gestured for me to go inside. I practically skipped back into the house I was so giddy. Well, I skipped until Paul tackled me and we both ended up on the couch, me laying on top of him. How convenient.

"So, what do we want to do?" I asked smiling widely.

"Well, we could read a book or play Monopoly or knit sweaters…"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you even know how to knit?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," he said with a snort.

"Good. I was a little worried there for a second…," I said, trailing off and looking at him with mock suspicion.

He just rolled his at me. "How about a movie?" he asked, reaching over and grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

"Sounds good," I said, laying my head on his chest. I was just enjoying being in the same freaking room as him.

I ended up falling asleep about halfway through the movie. Want to know how I know that? Well, the last thing I saw happen was the girl punched the guy in the face and when I woke up they were getting married. On a llama farm. Hm…

I looked down at Paul and noticed that he was still asleep. I just watched him for a while. He's so much more relaxed than I had seen him in a long time. I smiled at him and ran my hand through his short black hair. He hummed contently in his sleep and leaned on my hand.

"I'm sorry, did I fall asleep?" he mumbled groggily as his eyelids slowly opened.

"Uh-huh. But I think I fell asleep first," I admitted.

"Well then, how rude," he said.

I rolled my eyes and hit him on the chest. "Idiot," I said with a laugh.

"But I'm your idiot," he said in a sing-song voice.

"You better be," I said as I pushed myself off of him.

"Where are you going?" he whined as he reached his arms out towards me, his fingers wriggling around about a foot from me.

"I'm making you food," I said. Duh.

"Oh. Well, don't be too long okay?" he said as he grabbed the remote again.

"And what if I just decide to take an hour?" I asked curiously.

"I would snatch you away from the kitchen and lock you in the closet-actually I would lock _both _of us in the closet. And eat the key," he said with a satisfied smile. "Yeah, you just go ahead and take an hour. I think we can live off some old candy that's hidden in the closet somewhere…"

I rolled my eyes-even though I really had no problem what so ever with that plan. Well, okay, maybe I had _one _problem: a girl's gotta use the bathroom. I walked quickly into the kitchen and then stopped as a thought hit me: did we even have _food _in here? I mean, we _have _been gone for about a month.

I curiously opened the freezer and was relieved to find two frozen cheese pizzas in there. "Thank God," I muttered to myself as I preheated the oven. I waited a couple minutes before putting in the pizzas and setting the timer. Then I practically skipped back into the living room and laid back on top of Paul. He's _way_ more comfy than the couch.

"So, what'd you find?" he asked curiously.

"Pizza. That's about all we've got," I said with a snort.

"Well then, we may have to go back and visit that rude old man," he said.

I laughed at the memory of our first Valentine's Day-the day he proposed. I sighed contently. What a day that was. "Do you think he'll remember us?" I asked mockingly.

"I don't know. I'm kind of hard to forget," he said with a smug smile.

I snorted. "That's because you're so damn tall," I said rolling my eyes.

"I thought you liked that I was tall," he said, pretending to sound hurt.

"I _love _that you're tall-unlike freaking Avery," I said with a snort. Oh how I hate that guy.

"Who's Avery?" he asked, sounding a little like those girls who are just called the wrong name by their date.

I rolled my eyes. "This loser I dated in high school for about two months. What a douche," I said.

"What happened?" he asked in an even tone.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You really want to know?" I asked curiously, not even trying to hide the slight smirk on my face.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, in gym, we did this little self defense thing and-I don't know if I told you this-but I used to have slight anger issues," I said slowly.

"Anger issues?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got in a couple fights with people who said stuff about my Mom single-handedly raising two kids," I said easily. Stupid people. They didn't know anything. "Anyway, the school counselor ended up suggesting I take kick boxing to 'channel my anger in a more productive way,'" I said, using air quotes as Paul chuckled. "So in gym we were doing self defense and Avery wanted to be my partner-like he thought I wouldn't actually do anything. Long story short, I flipped him over my head and he dumped me because he was an insecure pansy," I said rolling my eyes.

"Idiot. He missed out," Paul said giving me a cheek.

"I prefer my men tall, dark and handsome anyway," I said with a smirk.

"You do, do you?" he asked.

"Nope. I was lying. I like skinny white boys who listen to classical music," I said in the most serious tone I could muster. **(Ha. I just described Edward. I didn't realize it until my sister pointed it out. Hehe.)**

"Ha ha," Paul said. "Aren't you hilarious," he said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes. "So…what about your past girlfriends?" I asked curiously.

"I've been on dates but I never actually _had _a serious anything. Ever," he said.

"Really? Not even a monther or anything?" I asked surprised. Come on, Paul's hot, there's no denying that. Girls drool over him even when I'm with him. He's had to have at least had _one._

"Nope. Not before you," he said smiling.

"Good. None of them are good enough anyway," I said indignantly.

"Exactly what I was thinking," he said before giving me a quick kiss. Before we could go further than _that_ the freaking timer dinged.

I buried my face in the crook of Paul's neck and groan. "Fricken A.," I mumbled.

Paul laughed. "Do you want _me _to get it?" he asked.

"No, either way I'd _have _to move," I said as I stood up. "I'll back in a second," I said before walking in the kitchen. I quickly grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out the pizzas. I cut them up into fairly large pieces and put them all on a cookie sheet-it's really just easier that way.

I walked back into the room and sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch as I set the cookie sheet on the coffee table. Paul slid down beside me, putting one arm around me and grabbing a piece of pizza. "Nice," he said with a laugh.

I just stuck my tongue out at him. "You wish you were smart enough to-" I was interrupted by the stupid doorbell. "Who the fuck is that?" I muttered to myself.

He just rolled his eyes at my pissiness for being interrupted. Hey! I've been Paul deprived and whoever this fucktard is, is ruining my day! Man, I'm swearing a lot today…

I stood up and walked slowly over to the door and pulled it open. I stopped short and my eyes narrowed. "What are _you _doing here?" I asked, not even trying to cover up the fact that _I don't want him here._

"I came to talk to you," Bert said, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"How did you even know where I was?" I asked coldly. I never told him where I lived.

"I asked Dane," he said. "You never told me you found a place," he commented casually-because this was an oh so casual thing: dropping by, unwanted and uninvited.

"Never had a reason to," I said evenly.

He sighed. "Listen Alexandra, I really am sorry about how you found out. I was going to tell you, but I wanted to wait for the right time," he said nervously.

I snorted. "And when would that be? When the thing is _born_?" I asked sarcastically. Actually, that wouldn't have surprised me that much now that I think about it.

He narrowed his eyes. "That's your brother you're talking about," he said.

"Well, I have nothing against him, just his creators," I said easily.

"You have no right to talk me like that young lady," he started.

I scoffed. "And you have no right to be on my property old man," I shot back. "Now get off my lawn and get out of my life," I said simply.

"You will not talk to me like that," he fumed. "I am your father and I deserve some respect," he demanded.

My jaw clenched and my hand tightened on the door knob. "_Respect?_" I seethed. "You don't even respect your children enough to tell them you're having another kid! You couldn't even admit cheating on Mom when she _walked in on you_! You are such a fucking-"

"Alex, calm down," Paul said suddenly coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I could tell from his tense tone that he wasn't exactly calm but he was definitely in check. Actually, he's probably trying to keep _me_ in check.

I looked at my Bert's face and smirked. He obviously remembered Paul. "What are you doing with _him_?!"

I snorted. "Uh, what do you think I'm doing? I'm living here. With. Him.," I added slowly.

"You're _what?!_" he exploded.

I grabbed Paul's hand and leaned back against him. "I'm living with my fiancé," I said simply, now completely calm and smug as I watched Bert completely flip out. How great.

"You're getting _married_ and you didn't even tell me?" he asked.

"Nope," I said simply.

"Why not?" he asked, clearly upset. Good. Ass hole deserves it.

"You didn't tell her you were having another kid, she doesn't have to tell you she's getting married," Paul defended. I smiled up at him.

"You stay out of this," Bert shot at him.

"Why should he?" I cut in.

"Because he's not involved," Bert said.

"Judging by your newly crooked nose, I'd think he was involved," I said in a mocking tone.

"He's just lucky I didn't press charges," he muttered.

"Oh please," I said rolling my eyes. "You are such a pansy. You can't even take one punch," I scoffed.

"I can see how this is going to be," he said taking a step back from the door. "Fine. Do what you want-your brother wasn't any better." He looked at me and then at Paul and shook his head. "You could've done so much better Alex. What ever happened to that Matt guy?" he asked, shaking his head pitifully.

My eyes flared. Matt? Why the hell would he think I was _ever _involved with Matt? "Get the hell out of here!" I yelled at him. He gave me one last look before hopping off the porch and walking to his car. Paul pulled me in and closed the door behind him. "He's such a frigging douche bag," I muttered.

"You did good," Paul said rubbing my back soothing as we sat back down on the floor.

"You scared the shit out of him," I said with a laugh. I thought he was going to crap his pants!

"Good," he said smugly.

"His nose looks pretty crappy too," I said smiling.

"It did, didn't it?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm so glad you did that," I said I said happily.

"Why?" he asked, still smiling at me.

"Because now I can actually laugh when I see his face-I used to just gag," I said seriously. We both laughed and continued eating our pizza. Today's been awesome and tomorrow will be even better…

**So, what'd ya think?? Bert had to come back in **_**some **_**time, don't you think?? Another quick question: do you like me putting up the Playlist or does it not matter?? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Pooped On Paul

_**Hello people of the fandom! What up with yous??? Here's your new chapter!!!!!**_

_**I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Oh wait! I do own a purple crayon.**_

_**Playlist for Chapter--**_

_**Hey There Delilah-Plain White Tee's**_

_**I Can't Get No Satisfaction-Rolling Stones**_

_**High School Never Ends-Bowling For Soup**_

_Chapter 24--Pooped on Paul_

_APOV_

_I hummed a random tune as I pushed eggs back and forth on across the frying pan. Where did I get these I get these eggs? Well, Emily of course. She stopped by this morning just as I was getting up with a bag full of groceries that she told me she guessed I would need. What a life savor. _

_I jumped a bit as warm arms wrapped themselves around my waste but relaxed almost immediately and leaned back against him. "Do you __enjoy_scaring the shit out of me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I do," he said with a smile in his voice.

I smiled to myself and turned around his arms. I tilted my head upward and stood on my toes. When we were only about half an inch apart I turned back around. "Good. Because I like teasing you," I said triumphantly.

"Two can play at that game," he whispered, his breath hitting my ear and making me shiver. Oh that jerk.

"Not when I'm cooking your eggs you can't," I said half jokingly. "Unless you _like_ them burnt," I added.

"Fine, fine. I'll just go sit over there," he said with a tragic sigh as he stepped away from me and slid into a chair.

"Nice boxers," I added with a snort.

"Don't be jealous," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Because I totally wish I had _Scooby Doo_ boxers," I said rolling my eyes.

"You know you do," he said smiling.

"They're too cool for me; I don't think I could pull them off," I said with a wave of my hand as I grabbed the two plates that already had bacon and sausage on them.

I put Paul's plate down in front of him and started heading toward the opposite seat before he said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think _you're _going?"

"Over there," I said pointing to the seat across the table. Where else would I go?

"No you're not," he said matter-of-factly.

Then the chair started dragging across the floor as Pula pulled it over with his foot, so it was to his left. "There," he said with a smile as I sat down. "You were too far away," he added.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before starting to eat. He is so cute!

About halfway through breakfast the phone rang. I sighed and began to get up but Paul pushed me back down. "I got it," he said before picking up the phone. "Hello? Yeah, is everything okay?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. I looked at him skeptically. Who is he talking to? "Yeah, hold on," he said before turning to me. "Les," he said, holding out the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Alex, do you mind watching Cassie for a couple hours? Aunt Delilah's in the hospital and I can't take her with me," she said.

"What happened?" I asked, shocked. I loved Les's Aunt Delilah. I can't imagine what could've possibly happened to her-she worked out all the time and was in really good shape for being in her late forties.

"She tore a muscle in her leg during water aerobics," she said, letting out a snort. I rolled my eyes. Of course it was something weird like that.

"Hold on a second," I said before turning to Paul. "Want to watch Cassie?" I asked. Psh. I probably didn't even need to ask-he loves Cassie.

"Of course," he said easily.

"Yeah, are you going to drop her off?" I asked Les.

"Yeah," she said just as the doorbell rang.

"You're already here?" I asked incredulously. I don't know why I'm so surprised. That's so like Les.

"I knew you'd say yes. Now are you going to open the door or-oh. Hey Paul," she said brightly. "Bye Alex," she said before hanging up.

I hung up the phone and walked out to the family room where Les was standing with her arms around Cassie and her diaper bag at her feet. "_Scooby Doo_?" she asked Paul as she fought a smile.

"Yeah, I wore them special; just for you," he said cheekily.

"Well, next time wear pants," she said as she handed me Cassie. "Everything's in her diaper bag. I'll be back sometime after lunch. Thank you," she said giving me a hug. She turned to Paul but stopped short. "Come lower," she told him.

He raised an eyebrow but bent down so he was about her height. She stepped closer so she was about a foot and a half away from Paul and patted him on the head. "I would hug you but that'd just be weird," she said. "Bye!" and she was out the door in a flash.

I shook my head at her and turned to Paul. "Pants," I said.

He sighed dramatically. "_Fine_," he said and pretended to sulk down the hall with his head down. I laughed and sat down on the couch with Cassie in my lap. "Hey girlie," I cooed as she smiled up at me. She grew so much-she can even sit up and crawl around a little bit already.

By the time Paul came back-with jeans and a shirt on-I was sitting on the floor and rolling around a ball with Cassie. When Cassie saw Paul her eyes got wide and she reached her arms out to him.

He grinned and lay down on his back next to her before picking her up under her arms and holding her about a foot above him. He wriggled her around a bit as she laughed delighted.

He lifted up his knees and leaned her against them so he could tickle her. I smiled as her wind chime like giggles mixed with his deep chuckles.

I grabbed the diaper and began to dig through it, looking for…aha! Got it. I stood up and walked up to the DVD player, sliding in the disk and pressing play. I leaned back against the couch as _The Lion King_ started to play.

Paul set Cassie in his lap to watch the movie as he sat next to me. "I haven't seen this movie in _years_," he said with a smiled on his face. "It used to be my favorite, you know," he added.

"Really? I pegged you for _The Little Mermaid _type," I said jokingly.

"Fish creep me out," he said seriously. I looked at him for a minute and it didn't look like he was joking. At all. Wow.

"Really?" I deadpanned. 

"Yeah. They make those weird faces, like this," he said, leaning down and making a fish face at Cassie who giggled hysterically and put her hands on his cheeks.

I laughed at him and stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked, giving me a pouty face and looking up at me through his eye lashes.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen. I won't be all that long," I assured him.

"Okay," he grumbled. I laughed and walked out of the room as he mumble to Cassie about something that sounded an awful lot like "Stupid dishes need to stay out of my Alex time." I just shook my head and headed to the kitchen. About an hour later I was completely satisfied with how the kitchen looked. But there's one thing I don't get: if no one here how the heck is the kitchen a mess. I guess all kitchens are kind of like that but it still ticks me off.

I smiled to myself as I walked into the family room, but that smile quickly turned to a frown when I didn't automatically see Cassie and Paul. I walked around to the front side of the couch and smiled. Paul was laying across the floor with Cassie laying across his chest. They were both fast asleep. 

Then a scary idea came to mind. Good because it would be cute-scary because it was a real 'Les Moment.' I quietly walked to our room and dug around the drawers for my camera. I could've swore I left it in here…there. I walked quietly back in and was satisfied to see that they were in exactly the same position. I took a picture and put the camera in my back pack. I'd have to get Les to print it the next time I was over there. 

I laid down on the couch so I was parallel with Paul and Cassie. Paul's eyes slowly opened as I shifted on the leather couch. "Hey," he murmured groggily. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've only been gone an hour so not that long," I said easily. "You hungry?" I asked curiously. I knew how much the guys can eat…

"A little bit," he said stroking Cassie's little tuft of hair. Aw…

"Do you want to go out?" I asked hopefully. I haven't been out in so long.

He grinned. "Why not. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Well, we could go to the diner or we could go to that place in Forks," I said. I'm not sure if I want any of the girls interrupting my Paul time though-not that I don't love them but, you know.

"Forks," he said as if he could read my mind.

"Sounds good," I said as I watched Cassie's eyes open. She let out this little squeal when she saw I was back and sat up and looked up at me. I smiled and picked her up off of Paul's chest. "I'm going to change her before we go," I said once I whiff of her diaper.

He wrinkled his nose at her. "You pooped on me?" he asked Cassie, feigning shock. She giggled at his expression and he smiled as she laughed. "That's okay, I forgive you," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. I took her into the other room and expertly changed her diaper. I could probably be a pro at this by now.

"Ready?" I asked after I put on Cassie's jacket and my own. I put a cute little beanie on her head too. 

"Yup," he said grabbing the diaper bag off the table. "Let's go," he said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

………………………………................................................................................................

AT THE DINER PLACE IN FORKS. YEAH.

We walked in hand in hand, Paul carrying the diaper bag and I carrying Cassie. We walked in and took a seat in a booth in the back, this place is always pretty quiet so I figured Paul and I could still talk and stuff. I set up Cassie in her high chair as Paul scanned the menu. "They have the exact same things they did last time," he said rolling his eyes.

I picked up a menu too and tapped my fingers on the table as I scanned through it. I guess Cassie could have some apple sauce since that seems to be her favorite but what should _I _get? Hm…decisions, decisions.

"Hello, I'm Stacy and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?" a thirty-something year old blonde haired women said, smiling brightly at us.

"I'll just have water," I said easily.

"Same here," Paul said with a shrug.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a little bit," she said before walking off. She seemed nice-a little _too_ nice, but whatever.

"Alex?" a voice said.

I tried not to groan as I looked up to see Matt walk in the doors, smiling brightly at me with a small group of people behind him. I thought he was just _visiting_? Shouldn't he be, you know, back in Alaska by now? "Hey Matt, you remember Paul," I said.

He looked at Paul with an unreadable expression. "Nice to see you," he said, sounding somewhat forced. 

"You too," Paul said with a slightly mocking grin. 

"Who's this?" I asked looking pointedly at the people standing behind him.

"Oh. This is my cousin Mike, his wife Jessica, and their son Denny," he said pointing to a blonde haired man, a short woman with curly brown hair, and a small boy who looked just like his dad, Mike.

"It's nice to meet you," I said smiling at them.

"Alex used to go to high school with me," Matt added to his family.

They both smiled brightly at me-as if we've all been friends forever. "Is this your daughter?" Jessica asked, smiling at me.

"Oh no, this is our niece, Cassie," I told them. I saw a huge grin spread across Paul's face out of the corner of my eye. Well, he was her uncle-or at least going to be.

"Wow. She looks a lot like you," Jessica said in a surprised tone.

"My brother and I look alike so I guess that's where she gets it," I said easily.

"Your brother moved back here too?" Matt asked curiously.

"Uh yeah. Him and Les," I said.

"Oh yea, I remember Les," he said nodding. "Well, I guess we'll talk to you guys later," he said before leading his family to the other side of the diner. Thank God.

I looked at Paul and rolled my eyes. "_Creeper_," I said in a sing-song voice.

He snorted. "Don't worry about him," he said easily. Then he let out a little laugh. "I think he thought Cassie was ours," he said, glancing at me quickly and then looking away.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking," I said looking at Cassie. "She does kind of look like us," I admitted. Then I looked back at him curiously. "Do you want kids?" I asked. 

He smiled a bit. "Yeah-eventually. What about you?" he asked. I could tell he was somewhat nervous about my answer so I decided to be pretty straight forward about it.

"I want at least two," I told him. 

He grinned widely. Phew. "Two," he said thoughtfully. "Boys? Girls?" he asked.

I shrugged. "One of each," I said easily. I really did though.

He nodded. "What would you want their names to be?" he asked.

I pursed my lips as I thought. "I don't know. I hadn't really thought about names," I said. "What about you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not sure," he said, looking back at Cassie.

"I think you'll be a good dad," I said sincerely. Yes, _will._ I am feeling pretty confident about this as of now.

He grinned, catching on to what I said. "And you'll be a good mom," he said, looking at me with glowing eyes. Hm. I wonder what our kids would look like? I hope at least one of them would have his eyes-that would definitely be nice.

"Hold on a second, we haven't even talked about our wedding that much," I said with a laugh. I mean, yes, we are going to be together, but we have time for all of this.

"Good point," he said with a laugh. "So…we have our bridal party settled, and where we want it…when _do _we want it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. When all this is over," I said. He frowned slightly, knowing exactly what I meant when I said 'this.' "So, relatively soon," I added, making sure he knew I had confidence in him. His frown disappeared. How good am I?

"What about…colors?" he said. "We need colors, right?" he asked uncertainly.

I laughed. Ah, he has no clue what he's doing-but I give him points for trying. "Yes, we need colors. Probably one main color," I said.

"How about green," he suggested, grinning at me. My favorite color.

"I like green," I said smiling. "Okay, so now we need to figure out how many people are coming," I said thoughtfully. I knew a lot of people. "The pack for sure. Your mom, the Elders, Dane, Les…how many relatives do you have exactly?" I asked. I've heard about a ton of them but I don't exactly know a number.

His brows furrowed and he ticked off his fingers as he thought. I had a sudden flash back of seeing him do the same thing at the grocery store the first time we met. I smiled to myself. "About…twelve. Counting my Mom, Grandma, and Becky," he said.

"You know, I still have to meet Becky," I reminded him. I was _so _nervous about that.

"You will," he said confidently. "How many do you have?" he asked.

"Thirteen," I answered easily. "Got you beat by one," I said cheekily.

He just poked his tongue out at me. "So, the pack and our families. Anyone else?" he asked.

I thought for a minute. Most of my old friends are still in Alaska so… "Nope, none for me," I said shrugging.

"Me neither," he said. "So just family," he said. 

"Yep. Just family-unless we think of more people later-which we probably will," I said grinning. I was absolutely okay with that. "Well, most family," I tacked on. I know at least one family member of mine who is not invited.

"No Bert, huh?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"No way, no how," I said easily. He is one of the few people who actually get that I don't like my dad and I'm perfectly okay with that. I really don't mind at all. I mean, yeah, I'm upset that he did what he did but I'm trying to be in neutral territory with it right now. Paul's helped with that. Speaking of Paul… "Is _your _dad coming?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure," he said thoughtfully. "I don't really talk to him anymore but maybe…I don't know," he said with a shrug. His dad was just as bad as mine-maybe even worse. He walked out on his family and Paul only saw him once or twice a year. I really admire the fact that Paul is so easy going with his dad-perfectly neutral. 

"Let me know when you figure it out," I said. 

"I will," he said smiling, grabbing my hand across the table and toying with my ring. I smiled brilliantly at him. I'm going to have to thank the person who came up with the idea of making Paul take a couple days off. I completely owe them.

**Some fluff to cool down a bit. How'd ya like it?? What'd you think about our special guests?? Any questions???**

**EPIC QUESTION!!! **

**WHO DO YOU WANT TO PLAY PAUL IN NEW MOON?? I've been trying to think of someone but I really can't. Any thoughts???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	25. Says The Parasite

**Here's a new chapter. I wasn't going to post anything today but I need to keep myself busy…**

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist for Chapter--**

**Shoes-Kelly**

**So What--Metalica**

Chapter 25--Says The Parasite

"Welcome back," Emily said with a smile as Paul and I walked through the door the next day.

Paul and I both stopped short. "Why is everyone here-well almost everyone?" I corrected when I realized that Leah, Collin, and Brady were missing.

"We're talking to the Cullens today," Sam said.

"All of them?" I asked. There are a _lot _of them and I don't see why the all have to come.

"If Nessie goes they all go," Seth said smiling-he definitely didn't seem to mind the Cullens.

"And it's safe, right?" I checked.

"They're fine-they couldn't do anything with us around here anyway," Embry said.

I shrugged. I guess it's okay then. I'm not really into a meet and greet with a bunch of vamps when one is already after me but I'm not really scared. "You'll be okay with them here, right?" Paul asked me quietly, concern written all over his face.

"I'll be fine," I said certainly. I hate it when Paul worried about me. I feel so guilty.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Paul asked as we all sat around in the living room to wait for the Cullens-because apparently they were all coming over here.

"I'll be fine," I repeated, trying to hide my small smirk. If he doesn't believe that I'll be okay then I'll just have to prove it. I didn't like vampires-at all-which was probably influenced from Paul. I didn't them, but I wasn't scared of them-at least not these ones. I kind of wanted to mess with them actually.

He nodded then suddenly tensed beside me. I looked up at him and noticed his eyes grow a little darker and knew they were here. I scooted closer and he eased up, putting an arm around me.

There was a light knock on the door. Sam stood up and pulled it open. Ten people walked in after him-two of which were Nessie and Jake-while the rest really kind of creeped me out. It was probably just because I knew what they were. The scowling blonde one reminded me of the vampire in the legends. Ew.

My eyes scanned over all them and then landed on the one with funny bronze hair. He met my eyes and my lips twitched. So he must be Edward…the mind reader.

PPOV

Alex didn't seem scared at all-but that didn't mean I wasn't going to watch every single move they made.

"Thank you all for coming-we've never seen anything like this before and we really appreciate your help and advice since you obviously know more about your kind than we do," Sam said.

"Well, we'll do all we can without causing threat to our family," Carlisle said-the only one other than Bella, Nessie, and Edward I could bother to remember.

"Would you stop it?" Edward suddenly asked in an extremely annoyed tone. I looked over to see him glaring slightly at Alex. I pulled her closer and let out a low growl.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked.

"She keeps singing this song in her head," Edward said, nodding towards Alex.

I looked down at her to see she was staring at Edward with a completely confused expression. If I hadn't noticed the glint in her eye I probably would think she had no idea what Edward was getting at.

"No I'm not," she said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes. You are," Edward said, clearly getting more annoyed by the second. Stupid leach better watch his tone.

"What song is it?" Alex asked. I looked down at her to see she was fighting a smile.

"Shoes," I barely heard Edward mumble. I saw some of the Cullen's lips twitch.

"What? I'm sorry, I don't have extra freakish hearing, you're going to have to say that louder-and don't mumble, it's rude," Alex said coolly. _Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh_, I chanted to myself.

The Cullens snickered at her response.

"Shoes," he said louder, I saw Emily cover her mouth with her hand as she let out a little snort.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with that song. Maybe you should sing a couple bars," she suggested nonchantly. I saw some of the Cullens splutter and a couple of the guys crack smiles. That's my Alex.

I heard Edward let out a low growl and shot one right back at him. "Come on Edward, aren't you going to sing to us?" the big one with curly brown hair asked, elbowing Edward in the side.

"No," Edward snapped at him. After a second he looked back at Alex. "Can you at least not shout it?" he asked Alex. Nessie giggled and Bella put a hand on Edward's arm-fighting a smile of her own.

"I'm not doing anything," Alex said easily. I almost believed her-but I knew better.

"Yes, you are," he said, sounding a_ little_ calmer than before. Good, he better stay under control.

"Prove it," Alex said, letting herself smile a bit.

Edward glared at her while the Cullens were trying not to laugh. "Shoes. Oh my God. Shoes. Shoes. These shoes rule. These shoes suck. These shoes rule. These shoes suck. Oh my Go-"

"Okay, stop!" Alex exclaimed as Edward sang the song in an even, bored tone. Everyone was laughing pretty hard at this point. The pack because we were proud of the Alex for messing with a leach and the Cullens probably thought Edward looking like an idiot was hilarious. Okay, well, we all thought that.

"I like her," the big one said, still laughing with the rest of us. The blonde shot him a look but her just rolled his eyes.

Alex tapped my shoulder and I looked down to find her smiling up at me. "See? I can handle it," she said.

I grinned and kissed her forehead. Is there an end to her surprises? She leaned her head against my shoulder and laced our fingers together.

"You two are engaged?!" the short vampire with black hair said. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled and clapped her hands. "Do you need help planning it?" she asked Alex. I tried not to roll my eyes; like Claire would let a parasite encroach on her territory.

"I think we have some other plans to figure out," Alex said, her smile disappearing.

I stroked her hair and stared into her golden brown eyes. "I won't let anything happen. I promise," I vowed. She sighed and leaned into me.

"Why exactly _are _we here? You guys can't handle one vampire?" the blonde snorted.

"A vampire who can temporarily cover her scent and her creator who can send electric shocks from a distance," Edward said. Stupid mind reader.

"They don't mean Jane, do they?" Carlisle asked Edward with wide eyes. My eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. Jane? Why would a vampire named Jane be that big of a threat.

"No, this was a male," Edward said shaking his head. They Cullens all seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"What would need us to do then?" the vampire next to Carlisle asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Any tips are welcome-I'd rather not feel like I got stuck in a bug zapper again," Quil said wincing. I winced too; I remember _exactly_ what came after that. Pain, darkness, and then the worst thought that had ever occurred to me in my entire life: I might've never been able to see Alex again. I winced again and pulled her closer.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex whispered, looking up at me with concerned filled eyes.

"I'm fine," I told her quietly.

"Have they hurt anyone other than you? I haven't read or heard about any suspicious deaths in the area," Carlisle said.

"No, there haven't been any," Sam said.

"Then what's the problem? Can't you just ask them to leave?" the blonde male asked.

"No. One of them is after Alex," Sam said. I clenched my jaw, trying to keep my thought from running wild and anger from bubbling up to the surface. I felt a calm spread over me and knew it was one of the Cullens using their power. For once, I soaked it right up.

"Why?" the female next to Carlisle asked, sounding oddly concerned for a third party.

"She lived here while she was human and she, uh, kind of _liked_ Paul…," Sam trailed off, not really knowing the right way to explain it.

"You are all really territorial of your mates, right?" Alex interrupted. The Cullens looked a bit surprised but nodded. "Yeah, well, so are we. Lisa was being a pain in the ass so I kind of…made it clear that Paul was taken. Now she wants to eat me," Alex summed up. Everyone seemed to flinch at her last sentence. The Cullens probably took offense to that or something and no one in the pack could stand thinking about it-especially me.

"Kind of reminds you of something, doesn't it?" the blonde asked. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You said the creator had a power," Bella said. "Was it mental or physical?"

"Bella you can't be serious," Edward said.

"They're my friends and I want to help," Bella said stubbornly.

"You would put the rest of your family in danger for a bunch of mutts?" the blonde asked harshly.

"Says the parasite," Alex muttered.

The blonde's head snapped over to Alex and I growled at her. "It wouldn't be a problem," Bella said trying to ease the tension between her coven. "If this vampire doesn't have it's power the pack can easily take it down," she reasoned.

"It was a physical attack," Sam told her.

"Shoot," Bella muttered, but the other Cullens looked a bit relieved. Jerks.

Carlisle sighed. "I don't think there's much else we can do," he said. He sounded like he really did want to help too, and I appreciated that.

"I could check to see when she's coming," the short black haired one offered. Oh yeah, the physics. Wonder if she'd check for the weather for the wedding after this whole thing is done…

"Alright," Carlisle said with a shrug. She grabbed the blonde male's hand and they flitted out the door.

"Why is she leaving?" Alex asked curiously.

"She can't see when wolves are around her," Edward explained. Alex just nodded absently, lost in her own thoughts.

The door opened in no time and the two vampires were back. "She'll be coming back in about a week if she doesn't changer her mind before then," she said surely.

"Well, thank you. It's really just a relief to know when this all going to end," Sam said.

"It was no problem," Carlisle said giving him a smile. "Best of luck with the vampire," he said before leading his family out the door.

The short vampire was about to walk out the door when she turned to look at Alex and I. "Seriously, if you need help with wedding plans, I've got some free time," she said smiling before flitting out the door.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I know it was short but I'm not really up for writing right now and because you guys have been so good with reviewing I'm going to tell you why I might get only one more chapter up this weekend: one of my friends died last night in a car crash and I'm having a really hard time with it. Writing is kind of helping me escape reality for a while so I am going to try really hard update. Please review, I'm feeling kind of sad.**


	26. Shove It

**Sorry, I was at my Dad's house all last week and couldn't update****L**** So sad. Anyway, here's a new chapter-and thank you for all your support with my friend. It really helped.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist for Chapter--**

**Headstrong-Trapt**

**Last Resort--Papa Roach**

Chapter 26--Shove It

APOV

"Alex, you need to calm down," Emily said as I sat at her table, bouncing my knee up and down furiously.

"I can't. it's happening _tomorrow_," I said. "What if something goes wrong? Or they can't find her? What if someone gets-"

"-No one's getting hurt. They _will_find her and all of this will be over," she insisted. "Have a little faith."

"I _do_ have faith in them, but these are _really _dangerous vampires," I reminded her.

"They've faced an entire army before Alex. They will be perfectly fin," she said. "And so will everyone else. Collin and Brady are going to circle the house tomorrow so no one will get by," she said.

I sighed. Haven't they learned by now? Nothing ever goes according to plan. Nothing. 

………………………………................................................................................................

NEXT DAY

"Be careful," I told Paul for the millionth time this morning. This is it.

"I will," he assured me, his eyes running all over my face as if to memorize it. I gasped. He _is _trying to memorize it!

"Stop it," I said sternly.

He blinked. "Stop what?" he asked.

"Doing that. Looking at me like you'll never see me again," I said.

"That's not what I was doing," he mumbled guiltily.

"Just look out for yourself, okay?" I pleaded.

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "I love you," he said before giving me a quick kiss.

"I love you too." 

………………………………................................................................................................

LITTLE LATER

"Claire, you need to sit down," Kim said as Claire paced a hole in Emily's living room floor.

Claire sighed and plopped down on the couch. "I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"-Worried? Scared? Nervous? Angry? Anxious?" I offered.

"Yes. That's exactly it," she said. "How did you know?" she asked sarcastically-but I answered anyway.

"Add guilt to the mix and that's exactly how I feel," I said.

"It's not your fault Alex," Emily chided as she fed Carter.

"I wish everyone would stop telling me that! It _is _my fault. It's _all _my fault!" I practically exploded. "I'm my fault my house burnt down. It's my fault my Mom is dead. It's my fault I decided to wait another day to put my savings in the bank. It's my fault that I came here and ruined everyone's live!" 

By the end of my little rant I was breathing hard, trying to control myself as all of the girls stared at me incredulously. I heard a whine come from outside and saw Brady, a dark brown wolf colored wolf, looking through the screen door. He whined again.

"What?" I asked, not entirely sensing that something was wrong but more that he wanted to say something.

"He's trying to say he's sorry," Emily said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked as my heart sped up-knowing exactly how many things that could mean.

"He heard all of that Alex," she told me. It took me a second to grasp exactly what she meant by that. 

I turned to Brady. "Tell him I'm just stressed out, okay?" I asked him. He turned around and ran off the porch and out of sight. Damn it, why do I have to talk?! Of course Brady would hear all that! Of course Paul is listening to his thoughts! Why am I so stupid?! I let out a breath and turned to Emily. "How did you know that?" I asked curiously.

"You get used to it," she said with a shrug. I sighed and flopped back onto the couch.

"You really need to take it easy Alex," Kim said. I nodded, even though I wasn't sure I could do that. "Let's talk about that wedding," she suggested.

"Wedding?" a silky smooth voice asked. My head whipped around to find the person who belonged to voice only to find out that it wasn't a person at all. I gasped. Lisa. Pale. Red. Kitchen. Oh. My. God. 

"Lisa," I breathed.

"Oh, so you _do _remember me?" she asked in a mocking tone as she slowly walked into the room. _Where is everyone?!_

"Yeah, we remember you," Kim said boldly.

Lisa looked at her with an amused expression. "Hi Kim. I never really minded you but I guess I'll have to get rid of you too now, won't I?" she asked.

"No Lisa, come on," I said. "They never did anything to you. It was all me, just don't hurt them," I pleaded as I slowly stood up. If I'm going down anyway, I am _not _planning to take anyone with me.

"Alex don't," Claire said, grabbing my arm as I took a step toward Lisa. 

"You guys should leave. _Now_," I said, keeping my eyes on Lisa. 

"We're not leaving you here," Emily said.

"Yes you are," I said certainly. "Quil, Jared, Sam, and Carter," I listed off. "Go if you want to see them again. Go to Dane's," I told them. I knew it's one way or the other and they knew that too. I also knew they couldn't resist when I dangled their loved one's in front of their faces. 

"Think about Paul, Alex," Claire said as Kim grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the door. Good. I'll have to thank Kim for getting her out of here if I ever have the chance.

"Oh yes, let's think about our wolfy friend," Lisa said to me, thankfully ignoring the girls as they left. "Where is he Alex?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't know," I admitted with a completely blank expression.

"Would you _like _to know?" she asked. _More than anything_. But I refused to say anything to her. She smirked. "My new friend is gladly keeping _those_ wolves busy and Ryan is distracting the two who are guarding the house-well, actually it's more like electrocuting," she added thoughtfully. I gasped, Collin and Brady.

I stormed toward her, no longer caring about my own safety. "If you hurt any of them, I swear I'll-" my sentence was cut off by a resounding _smack_ as Lisa's cold, hard, palm connected with my right cheek. I flew back and straight into a wall as I held my throbbing jaw. _Holy shit_, that hurt more than I thought possible.

Lisa let out a cackle as she walked towards me. "Are really in a good position to be making threats?" she asked as I stared into her pitch black eyes. "Are you sure you wanted your friends to leave? I'll need some witnesses," she said with a smirk.

"Oh shove it Lisa. No one gives a crap what you say anymore," I snapped. Hey, I'm not going down without a fight and lately, all of those anger management classes are flying out the window. How rude of Lisa to make me backtrack like that.

Her eyes blazed and in a blur I was being held about a foot off the ground from my neck. Lisa laughed as I tried to pry her granite hands off of me while I struggled for air. "It's not going to work you know," she mocked with a smug smile. "You're going to die and Paul is going to suffer." 

A sudden staccato _bang _ran through the house and Lisa instantly dropped me to the floor. I crumpled to the ground and gasped for breath as she turned around to find Claire, holding a bent out of shape pan from Emily's kitchen. I stood up quickly as Lisa stared at her with an incredulous expression.

"You little bitch," Lisa muttered, pulling back her arm. I instantly pushed Claire out of the way and took the hit before I could even take a second to think. I smacked right into the sliding glass doors, cracking or breaking them I wouldn't know, and pried them open once I regained balance. I stumbled out of the house and as far as I could go into lawn before collapsing on the ground, clutching my throbbing head. 

"How noble of you," Lisa said with sneer as she slowly walked towards me. "Taking the fall so Claire wouldn't, what a good friend," she said, standing over me with a smug smile. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your life because you won't have one much longer," she said, slowly raising her foot above my chest.

I swallowed hard, already figuring out her plan to-literally-crush me. At least I got to say goodbye to Paul. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the final blow to come. But instead of hearing Lisa's triumphant laugh, I head her sharp intake of breath before something hard cracked against the side of my head; then I was drowning.

_**Le gasp**_**! Cliffy. Sorry, it was kind of short but Paul's POV is next. 10 REVIEWS and I'll post the next chapter-because it's already done. Hurry up! Don't you want to know what happens??**

**Again, thank you all for your support. I really appreciate that and I'm doing better now.**


	27. Don't Touch Herb

**You people obviously coughed up the 10 reviews so here's the next chapter!**

**Still don't own anything that relates to Twilight. Nothing. **

**Playlist for Chapter--**

**Papercut--Linkin Park**

**Let's Start A Riot--Three Days Grace**

**Get Back--Ludacris Feat. Sum 41**

**Here Comes The BOOM--Nelly**

**Cable Car-The Fray**

Chapter 27--Don't Touch Herb

PPOV

"Be careful," Alex told me. This is it.

"I will," I promised. I will as long as it's what will keep her safe. I need to end this today. My eyes scanned over face, memorizing every little detail to take with me on the hunt for Lisa.

"Stop it," she said sternly.

I blinked. "Stop what?" I asked in confusion. What is she talking about.

"Doing that. Looking at me like you'll never see me again," she said.

"That's not what I was doing," I mumbled guiltily. Sometimes, imprinting is _very _inconvenient.

"Just look out for yourself, okay?" she pleaded.

"I'll be fine," I insisted. "I love you," I said before giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

………………………………................................................................................................

LITTLE BIT LATER (_Phased_)

_Alex's words ripped through me like wild fire. She really does think it's all her fault. Everything. I knew she thought it was her fault the house caught on fire that night-she told me she had left a candle lit in the kitchen. She didn't go to the bank because she wanted to visit her cousin that day-not a big deal. But why would she think she ruined everyone's lives? She made them better, everyone thinks that! Especially me._

"_She's just stressed out Paul," Brady said._

"_I don't blame her," Leah said. "She really does feel really guilty."_

"_How would you know?" I asked._

"_Because I talk to her," Leah said rolling her eyes. _

"_Guys, I've got a scent," Sam said suddenly. I immediately flashed to his side and inhaled the burning smell._

"_That's not her," I said certainly. This isn't the scent that was all around my house the night a vampire broke in-or the one that covered that note._

"_No, but it's not a Cullen," Sam said. "Let's track it." _

_We fanned out and began following the scent. In a couple minutes time we came to small clearing where, sitting in the middle, was a male vampire. He was just sitting there like he had been waiting for us. Growls rumbled in all of our throats as we looked at him but I stopped. Why did he look so familiar?_

"_You recognize him?" Embry asked, catching my thoughts._

"_I don't know," I said. "I can't place him…"_

"_Who cares, let's kill the bloodsucker," Quil said. Then Sam gave the signal and we all charged. Immediately tearing and ripping at whatever part of him we could reach-but he was fast. Really fast. _

_The wind suddenly changed and I whipped around. "Three more," I said._

"_Nessie, Bella, and Alice," Jake said, getting a whiff of the scents. "What are they doing here?!" he asked himself angrily. _

_They came into the clearing and Bella immediately looked at me. _"Paul! She's got Alex at the house!" _Bella said to me. My stomach plummeted along with the entire pack's. Then I took off running. It had to be the fastest I've ever ran in my entire life-no one could even catch up to me. My thoughts were only consumed of Alex as I ran towards the Uley's house. _

_The second I ran into Sam's backyard I saw her. Alex. She looked so broken but I could see she was trying to put on a brave face as Lisa stood over her. I immediately tackled Lisa to the side and pushed her as far away from Alex as I could go before ripping her limb from limb. I don't think I've killed a leach that fast in my entire life-and enjoyed it so much._

_When I turned back around my heart almost stopped. Where's Alex? Is she okay? _"Paul, calm down_," my head snapped over to the porch to see Sam standing there in his human form. _"Hurry up and phase; the Cullens are coming_." _

_My eyes blazed. He's not letting a leach come near Alex after this! She's probably terrified! _"Paul,"_ Sam said in a stern tone that silenced my growling. _"She's hurt."

_The world stopped spinning and I started firing off questions at Sam before I realized he wouldn't be able to understand me. I quickly phased and began to question again. _"What happened? Where is she? Is she alright? Where are we-"

"Paul," Sam said again. "You've got to relax or you can't see her." I clenched my jaw shut and took a few deep breaths. I hope he realizes that I wouldn't completely mind killing him to get to Alex.

He waited a second before leading me into the house and to the guest room-mine and Alex's room for the last couple of months. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her. She had a huge bruise on the left side of her head, making her eye swell. Her lip was bloody. The had bruises on her arms and then there was the worst part-the part that me had to fight myself not to explode right there: the five distinct finger shaped marks on her neck.

"Alex?" I choked out in a whisper. No answer. She didn't even move.

"She's just knocked out Paul," Sam said, trying his best to reassure me-but I knew he was having trouble reassuring himself. He thought of Alex like a little sister. "Carlisle Cullen is on his way and he should be here any minute," he said.

There was a light knock on the door and I turned around to see a crying Claire behind us. "I got a hold of Kim and Emily. They're turning around and should be here any second," she told Sam who nodded and dashed out of the room. Claire turned to me with a completely horrified expression on her face. "I'm so sorry Paul, it's all my fault," she cried.

"It's not your fault Claire, you didn't do anything wrong," I said, trying to reassure her. But I couldn't. _I _even knew how dead and hollow my voice sounded.

"But I did do something," she insisted, wiping away tears. "If I hadn't his Lisa with that pan-"

"You tried to hit her with a pan?" I asked with wide eyes. She better not tell that to Quil…

"She was choking Alex! I had to do something!" she exclaimed. "Well, I know Alex told us all to leave but I couldn't just walk away. I lied to Kim and Emily!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with horror.

"What did Lisa do when you hit her?" I asked quietly. I really need to know all I can so Cullen help Alex-even if I don't want to hear it.

"She dropped Alex and turned around to hit me but Alex pushed me out of the way," she said. "She pushed her right into the door and Alex ran outside with Lisa following her. I was too horrified to do anything after that," she said, looking down.

At first, I was kind of angry when I heard this. How could Alex purposely put herself into more danger when she was already in so much? But then, that's just Alex. Caring, self-sacrificing, Alex. And I'm proud of her for it.

"It's okay Claire,' I said, trying my best to give her a reassuring smile. I didn't work. Just then a familiar smell burned my nose. "Cullen's here, you should go find Quil," I told her. She nodded and scurried out of the room as I turned back to Alex. Why couldn't I get there any sooner?

I pulled a chair over to the edge of the bed and carefully grabbed Alex's hand. Why couldn't I just get there a couple seconds faster?

There was another knock on the door and I turned around to see Carlisle. "Will she be okay?" I asked quietly. If he could fix Jake he'll have no problem with Alex, right?

"I'll have to look at her first," he said with a raised eyebrow, asking my permission. And nodded and he walked in, to the other side of the bed and began gently examining her.

I watched nervously as he poked and prodded all of her bruises. If he hurts her I swear I'll-

"Nessie, Jake, and Bella when back to the house-it took some of Bella's convincing but they're there," the short, black haired vampire said as she walked into the room.

"Good. Edward was going crazy when everyone suddenly disappeared," Carlisle said with a laugh.

The vampire turned to me and grimaced. "I'm sorry I didn't see anything sooner-if I did I would've been there a lot-"

"-No, it's okay. It's not your fault," I said. I completely forgot that they showed up and told me what was going on. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I had a vision," she said. Oh right, the psychic.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. I don't know what would've happened if they hadn't shown up-and I don't plan on thinking about it either.

"It's no problem-you can repay me by letting me help plan your wedding," she said hopefully.

"You'd have to talk to Alex. I have no clue how to do any of that stuff," I admitted. I looked back down at Alex. Please be okay.

Carlisle sighed and I looked back up at him instantly, desperate for answers. "She'll be unconscious for a while and it would probably be best if she stayed in the hospital-just in case," he said.

"Just in case _what_?" I asked, my stomach plummet ting at all the possible meaning.

"Just in case something goes wrong. She's stable mow-which is a really good sign all things considered-but you never know with these kinds of things," he told me reluctantly.

"She got in a car accident," the female said suddenly. It took me a second to realize what she was saying.

"No. No way," I said, shaking my head. Definitely not.

"What do you mean 'no way?' That's as good a cover as any," she said. "She's got a car, right?"

"You are _not _touching Herb," I said, narrowing my eyes at the vampire. "Alex would kill you."

She snorted. "A human couldn't kill me."

"I could," I countered. If Alex wanted me to, I would.

She rolled her eyes. "Got any better ideas?" she asked.

"Cliff diving accident," I suggested after a couple of seconds.

"Only if you want to make her sound suicidal-remember when Bella did it? She almost drowned," she added.

"Yeah well that's _Bella_. Alex cliff dives with the guys all the time," I told her.

"Fine. Less work for me," she shrugged. "I'll see you at the house Carlisle," she added before flitting out of the room.

"Sorry about Alice," Carlisle said, shaking his head.

"It's alright. She got my mind off of things for a second," I told him as I stood up. "How should I move her?"

**Aw, poor Paul. I hate making him all sad. Tell me what you think and I'll post another chapter! REVIEW!!**


	28. Phsyco Chicks

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own anything!!**

**Playlist for Chapter--**

**Pain--Three Days Grace**

**Viva La Vida--Coldplay**

**Here Comes The Sun-The Parent Trap Soundtrack**

Chapter 28--Phsyco Chicks

APOV

It felt like being caught in a rip tide. Waves thrashing me forwards and backwards. But instead of hearing the ocean pounding against my ears, I heard snarls, hisses, and angry howls. I could feel myself being picked up from the ground and carries away by warm arms. But I couldn't move-couldn't even twitch a finger no matter how hard I tried. And much to my annoyance, I was too tired to keep trying. So I gave up…

………………………………................................................................................................

"Why would…something…lost you…Claire feels really…not your…wanted to…Herb…" That's the kind of thing I've been hearing for the last who knows how long-and what sucks is a can't even _really _make out the voice. I'm 99.99% sure I know who it the voice belonged to but it would be nice to clearly hear his voice.

………………………………................................................................................................

And then, I was finally able to pry my eyes open and was met with a blinding white light. I blinked several times before looking around and realizing that I was in a hospital room and I was sore all over.

My bed was propped up and I had there was a small TV in the corner of the room. A bunch of weird machines surrounded the bed and I wrinkled my nosed. I hate hospitals.

The best of this-okay, the _only _good part-is that, sleeping in the recliner to my right, was Paul. The bad part of this was that was a complete mess. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was sticking out in random directions. How long have I been here?

I looked to the left side of my bed and was relieved to see a duffel bag was sitting on the ground next to it. I leaned over and started looking through it. My clothes. Thank God. I silently changed into jeans and one of Paul's shirts that were in there and slipped out the bed.

I gently crawled onto Paul's lap and curled into his side. I sighed in relief. I might have been unconscious, but I definitely missed this.

I just laid there for a while, enjoying the familiar warmth that seemed to radiate off of his body. After a couple minutes he woke up. How did I know he woke up? Simple. He jumped. He didn't jump up out the chair but more of a startled jump. It was kind of funny actually.

He immediately hugged me to him and buried his face in my hair. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked finally.

I rolled my eyes. I haven't talked to him in _how _long and _that's _what he chooses to say to me? "I'm fine. I perfectly fine," I told him.

"Are you sure? You're not sore or anything?" he asked, pulling back and so his eyes could dart over my face to search of any sign of a lie.

"I'm okay," I said. I _was _sore. A lot. But I just want to go home right now. "What happened? Is Lisa….?"

"I took care of her," he said nodding.

"So you mean she's…dead," I said carefully.

"Well, _technically_…," he trailed off with a small smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "So if she's re-dead, what happened to the other two?" I asked.

"How did you know there were two?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I might have had a little…_conversation _with Lisa," I sad, looking at the wall behind him instead of at his face. I don't like editing with Paul enough, much less can I stand having to do it to his face.

"Just forget about her," he said. "It's done. She's done."

I grinned. "Which means…we can start planning the wedding," I said smiling up at him.

He grinned widely back. "Yep. Speaking of which-"

"-Alex!" Les cried as the door burst open. Les ran into the room and gave me the best hug she could manage while trying not to touch any bruises. "Are you okay? When did you wake up? You are never cliff diving again! Do you know how worried I've been?!" I shot Paul a look. _Cliff diving?_

"Later," he whispered to me and I nodded back.

"Are you even listening to me?" Les asked.

"Sorry. I'm fine Les, really," I assured her.

"Good," she said. "And _you," _she said, turning to Paul and narrowing her eyes. "I thought you were going to call me when she woke up!"

"Les, calm down. I _just _woke up, really," I said.

She huffed. "Fine. You're off the hook for now mister," she said to Paul.

"Where's Dane?" I asked. I _really_ wanted to see him.

"He's coming," she said. "He has to change Cassie."

"How's everyone else doing?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, they're all worrying their butts off over you little missy," Les said, putting her hands on her hips.

There was a soft knocking on the door. "I can't open the door Les," came Dane's muffled voice the other side of the door.

She quickly walked over and opened the door. "Here, let me take Cassie," she said to Dane. She turned around and walked in as I slowly stood up with Paul who was supporting most of my weight.

Dane took one look at me and ran over. He enveloped me in a gentle hug and kissed the top of my head. "Hey Dane," I squeaked out.

"How could you do that Alex?" he asked me in a pained voice. "Do you know how scared you made me?"

"I'm sorry Dane," I said, for lack of other words. I glanced at Paula and he mouthed 'cliff diving.' _Oh_, that was the cover story. I get it now. "I swear I'll be more careful from now on." Yeah. Careful not to piss off psycho chicks.

"You better be," he said. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

Les snorted. "You look like shit," she said.

I glared at her. "How would you look after what I just went through?" I asked. Ha! That wasn't even technically lying in any way.

"Good point but seriously, have you looked at yourself?" she asked as she grabbed her purse and began digging through it. She pulled out a compact and handed to me.

I flipped it open and cringed as I got a good look at my reflection. The whole left side of my face was bruised and my left eye was half way shut because of swelling. My lip was bruised and I had a bunch of cuts all over my face and arms. "Wow. That's…a _lot_ worse than I thought," I admitted, handing Les her compact back.

"You really do look terrible," she said with a nod.

I scoffed. "Well thanks for making me feel better," I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll go get someone to see if they check you out and get you out of here," she said before leaving the room.

………………………………................................................................................................

LATER THAT DAY

Les threw me an 'Out Of The Hospital Party.' Didn't think those existed. Guess I wrong.

Right now I was standing in the kitchen with Kim and Emily, helping them make the sandwiches while everyone else was in the Uley's living room. I had been wondering about something and figured now was a good time to ask…

"Where did you guys go after I told you to leave?" I asked curiously.

Kim looked down. "Well, we weren't just going to ditch you, you know," she mumbled. "We actually were on our way to the Cullen's," she whispered quietly, probably so the boys wouldn't hear.

"The Cullen's?" I whispered back. Why would they want to go there?

"Yeah, we figured that they might help-they're really fast and we were hoping that maybe they would get there in time to help you," Emily said quietly.

"You know we didn't want to just bail on you, right?" Kim asked hopefully, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No, I know you guys would never do that. I played dirty anyway-pulling out the imprint card. That wasn't right," I said guiltily. I knew they wouldn't be able to deny me that.

"Yeah, you did kind of cheat with that one," Kim said with a small smile.

"And you really did need to get Carter out of there," I added, throwing a pointed glance at Emily.

"Thanks for that," she said giving me a smile. "I probably should've been thinking about that sooner," she admitted.

"Hey, there was a psychopathic vampire in the room, I don't blame you for being a little out of it," I said with a laugh.

"Are you guys done with the sandwiches yet?" Seth called form the living room. I rolled my eyes. So impatient.

We all grabbed trays and carried them out into the living room and set them down on the coffee table. About seven hands instantly reached out and grabbed sandwiches. I rolled my eyes just as a piece of my bangs fell into my eyes. I glared at it before swiping it behind my ear. Bad idea.

I hissed in pain as my fingers brushed against the bruise by my eye. Stupid, reeking, bloodsucker. "What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Paul asked, at my side in an instant.

"I'm fine, I just touched my bruise," I said, waving it off.

He frowned. "You should keep the ice on it," he said.

"No. I don't need the ice. I'm fine," I insisted.

"No you're not," he said, reaching behind him and grabbing the ice pack I discarded an hour ago. "Put this on," he said holding it out to me.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Please Alex?" he asked.

"No way. That thing is a pain in the ass to hold to my face. It's not worth it," I said.

"Yes it is," he said as a smile slid on his face. I narrowed my eyes warningly at him. What was he going to do? He picked me swiftly up with one arm and sat on the couch, pulling me easily on top of him. I jumped as he carefully put the ice pack to the side of my face. "See?" he said with a smug smile.

"Jerk," I muttered.

"You know you love me," he said with a smile clear in his voice.

"How could I not?" I asked. "Even when you're an annoying, overprotective, poop-head," I said. Jared snorted from the chair he was sitting on and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey. At least you didn't call him flappy yapped," Jared said, holding up his hands in surrender. I rolled my eyes. I'm so glad this all over.

**Okay, so not that many more chapters to go. But, and EPIC QUESTION…do you guys want A SEQUEL?? Or are you good with this? **

**Because, I did leave an opening in the previous chapter for a very good plot twist if you want a sequel. There are a lot of things I would like to put in a sequel so if you want it, it'll be really good. Just so you know, I'm making one for myself anyways-whether or not I post it is up to you. What do you think?**

**SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL? THAT IS THE QUESTION.**


	29. Democrats Are Donkeys

**Hello my lovely readers. How are you today?? **

**I don't own anything. At all.**

**Playlist for Chapter--**

**First Day Of The Way Of Our Lives-MXPX**

**Really couldn't think of any other songs. Sorry!**

Chapter 29--Democrats Are Donkeys

FIVE MONTHS LATER!! WEDDING DAY!! WOOT WOOT!! APOV

"Are you nervous?" Les asked as she adjusted my veil.

"Nope," I said confidently. I am _so_ ready for this.

"So you are _completely_ ready to become-"

PPOV

"-Alex Walker?" Jared asked.

"I'm completely ready," I said with a stupid grin on my face. _Alex Walker_. Man I-

APOV

"-love the sound of that," I admitted.

"Good. Because that's how you'll be signing your checks from here on out," she said as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you at least nervous to-"

PPOV

"-meet her family?" Quil asked.

"Not really," I said with a shrug. I honestly hadn't really thought about it that much. "I just hope my cousins don't give her a hard time," I said with a snort. They _better _not.

"How do you think Becky will-"

APOV

"-like you?" Kim asked.

"Okay, _that_ I'm nervous about," I admitted. She's his _sister_. And from what I've heard and what he's told me, they are extremely close-she calls him all the time. Not that Paul ever let me talk to her-even when she _asked._ He wants us to meet in person. Psh.

"Don't worry. If it comes down to it, I'm here for ya. It'll be the battle of the big sisters," Les said with a wicked grin.

"_Les_," I warned. I do not want a smack down at my wedding.

"Like Grandma always said: You hit me, I can hit you back as hard as I want. No consequences," she said, still smiling.

"Oh, there would be _consequences_," I said certainly. "Like one in the shape in the shape of my _foot_ right up your-"

PPOV

"-donkey," Quil muttered certainly.

"I'm telling you; it's the elephant that represents the Democrats," Brady said.

"No, it's not," Quil insisted. "Donkeys are the Democrats. 'D' and 'D.' It just makes sense," he reasoned. I snorted. Is that the only reason he knows that?

"If you two don't _shut up_ right _now_," Sam threatened, "I'm going to get Les to-"

APOV

"-kill him ten times over," Leah assured me confidently.

"Thanks. I wouldn't want Paul thinking about any, uh, _details_ of our honey moon on patrol," I said.

"Don't worry, I'll watch him for ya," she said, giving me a wink. How convenient is it having one of the girls in the pack? Very!

There was a light knock on the door and Linda and Mrs. Walker came in. "We'll be just outside if you need us," Emily said, leading the others out.

Linda gave me a gentle hug. "Oh honey, you look-"

PPOV

"-scared shitless?" Dane asked as he walked in and the guys walked out.

"Nope. I'm fine," I said easily. What would I have to be scared about?

"Good. My cousins are already plotting ways to kill you if you hurt her," he said with a snort. I laughed with him. This'll be an interesting reception. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that-"

APOV

"-you and Paul are perfect for each other and we're so happy for you. Just how much changed-it's incredible!" Linda exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

Mrs. Walker smiled and walked over to me. "You really have-"

PPOV

"-helped her a lot. She goes to _bonfires_," he said in disbelief. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to take care of my sister and…if you could give her something," he said, digging around in his pockets for a minute before pulling out an envelope. "This is for-"

APOV

"-you," Mrs. Walker said, pulling a small white box out of her hand bag.

She handed me the box and I carefully opened the lid. Sitting in the box was the most beautiful pearl necklace I have ever seen in my entire life.

"That's the necklace I wore on my wedding day," she said. "I was an imprint too," she added.

My head snapped up and I looked at her in surprise. "You were?" I asked, choking slightly with the past tense.

"I was," she said with a sad smile. "I just wanted you to know; the coming years will be the happiest times of your life," she said confidently.

I blinked back tears and hugged her tight. "Thank you-you have no idea-"

PPOV

"-what this means to my Mom and Alex," Dane said as I stared at plain envelope in my hands.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's a letter," he told me. "For you and Alex. My Mom wrote one for Les and I too-they're for her kids to read the day after their wedding. She asked me to keep that one safe for her-Les doesn't even know about it," he added, looking down at his shoes.

"Thanks," I said sincerely.

"Just take care of my sister," he said, his smile returning.

"With all I have," I vowed.

He nodded, clearly satisfied with my answer. "Alright then, it's-"

APOV

"-time to get a move on," Les said, poking her head in the door.

I nodded and Linda quickly put on the necklace and gave me a quick hug before rushing away-probably to get back to the 'ceremony area.'

"Where's Dane?" I asked Les.

"Right here," he said as he stepped through the tent's door. "Ready?" he asked, offering me his arm.

I grinned and took it. "More than ready."

**And….BAM! It's kinda sorta a cliffy, I know. Sorry. I thought this was kind of a funny way to start off their wedding day. What'd you think??**

**I also decided-well, okay, **_**you**_** people decided-there WILL BE A SEQUEL! **

**For those of you who didn't want one, I will end this in a way that it won't be so bad if you just decide to end here-but the sequel is going to be AWESOME! So be warned…**

**Anyway, any ideas for a sequel title??? Any at all??? I'm trying to think of something clever. Very clever. **

**REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPPY PLEASE!!!**

**Wedding songs for Paul and Alex??**


	30. Cheese And Crackers

**Here's the WEDDING!!!**

**I don't own anything related to Twilight!**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Vegas-All Time Low**

**Forever And Always-Taylor Swift**

Chapter 30--Cheese And Crackers

APOV

"This is going to be a _long _walk," I muttered as we stepped out of the small changing tent.

"Hey, it's _your _wedding. You were the one who wanted it on the beach," Dane countered.

"True but I didn't think I'd have to walk this far. Good thing we've got the world's longest strip of white rug so my dress won't get ruined," I said as we began walking behind the rest of the wedding party.

"Where _did _you guys this?" he asked, gesturing to the white carpet that stretched on the sand from out little changing tent to the barely visible reception tent and ceremony area. We can barely see it from here!

"I know someone," I said with a wave of my hand. Well, actually, I know a certain black haired vampire who goes by the name of Alice-who knew leeches could be so nice?

Kim pulled out her phone. "It's time," she said, smiling back at me. And we began our walk down the beach.

APPROXIMATELY A MINUTE AND A HALF LATER

"_Why_, Alex? _Why_?" Dane whined-jeez, we were almost there. I can even make out some of the people in the back row if I try really hard.

"Oh shut up Dane, you are such a baby," I said rolling my eyes.

"How can you even walk? I'm wearing dress shoes and it's hard enough-you have to wear _heels_," he said.

I smirked. "Who said I was wearing heels?" I muttered quietly-so Les wouldn't be able to hear. Knowing her, she would drag back.

Dane looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Cheater," he muttered.

"I know," I said smiling.

"Quiet you two and maybe you'll be able to hear the music," Les muttered.

I made a face behind her back and Dane chuckled and shook his head at me. "You are such a kid," he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he poked it back out as I noticed everyone stand in their seats. I took a deep breath and looked forward. This is it.

Dane squeezed my hand as we walked passed all our friends and family. I was trying my hardest not to bulldoze over the wedding party or at _least _yell at them to hurry up.

Thankfully, I only had to wait a few more moments before I caught sight of Paul-and _let me tell you_: W.O.W. He looked _amazing _in a tux-perfect. He was practically glowing with happiness-and I'm sure I was vibrating with anticipation myself. It was absolutely ridiculous. I was practically hit with a tidal wave of emotion as our eyes connected, I couldn't even look away when Dane 'gave me away' or whatever that's called.

"I would like to welcome you all to the…," I basically zoned out after that. I was just too lost in Paul. It was pretty sad in a way but completely perfect in another. We said our vows and put on our ring-I wonder if Paul noticed the engraving yet…

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Paul Walker. You now may kiss the bride," the priest said, grinning down at us.

I looked at Paul and grinned. "_Finally_," he muttered, before leaning in and giving me the first kiss of our new life together.

………………………………................................................................................................

RECEPTION PARTAAY!!

"Are you ready?" Paul asked as we walked around to the other side of the half closed tent area. It was really huge actually. The open side was facing the ceremony area and the beach, Alice somehow managed to put a dance floor on the beach-no clue how she did that-and there were dozens of round tables scattered around the area. I only got to see it for two seconds but now that the _real _fun is starting…

"Of course I am," I said with a smirk. He had no idea what music I picked for us to walk into the ceremony into was. Hehe.

"You guys ready?" Les asked, poking her head through the little door flappy thing.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeppers," I said and Paul chuckled beside me. "I know I'm impatient," I said before he could. I saw him pout out of the corner of my eye and smirked. Ha.

"Okay," she said before disappearing again. I heard the speakers click on before making one of those high pitched squeaking sound. I cringed at the sound-not only did it kill my ears but I can't imagine how that sounded to Paul and the rest of the pack. "Cheese and _crackers_, why do microphones hate me?" Les asked, probably not even meaning to say it into the mic.

I looked at Paul and rolled my eyes. Only Les. She cleared her throat and said, "Thank you guys for all coming to Paul and Alex's wedding, yadda, yadda, yadda, they're so cute, blah, blah, blah, buffet is over there," she said, earning chuckles from all our guests. I just shook my head at her-even though she couldn't see me. "Anyway, presenting the couple of the night: Paul and Alex Walker!" she said, pulling back the flap just as Hungry Like The Wolf by Duran Duran came over the speakers.

About four tables all burst out laughing at once as I tried not to look at Paul's-no doubt-surprised expression. I definitely know where the pack is.

"What is _up_ with this _song_?" Les murmured to me as we walked towards our table.

"Inside joke," I said with a laugh.

Paul snorted and smiled down at me with a completely amused expression on his face. "I can't believe you did that," he said, shaking his head at me.

"Well believe it," I said as we came to our table.

"You're kidding, right?" Claire asked as we sat down.

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?" I asked, gesturing to one of the large speakers.

Quil laughed. "We should do that at our wedding," he said to Claire.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think so," she sang mockingly. He pouted and she laughed at him before kissing his nose and patting him on the head. "I'm not as outrageous as Alex."

I just smirked at her and she wrinkled her nose at me. "Uh-oh," Dane said suddenly. My head snapped over to him and I raised my eyebrows. "Code blue," he said, standing up. I immediately stood up behind him and slightly to the side.

"Uh…what are you guys doing?" Kim asked.

"Nothing," we both said simultaneously. I grabbed two carrots out of Les' hand and handed one to Dane.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Jared muttered back to her.

"Hello dear cousins," Danny said, walking over to us with my other two cousins-Mattie and Bobby-close behind.

"Ditto," I said easily.

"You grew," Bobby commented to me.

"You didn't," I said back with a smirk. He's always been the shortest out of us and I _loved_ reminding him.

"Looking good," Mattie said, nodding to both Dane and I.

"Decent," Dane said, nodding back to them. We all just stared at each other in silence for a few seconds while everyone else just-but Les-stared at us completely confused.

I tapped Dane's foot with my shoe and he nudged mine back. _1, 2, 3!_ I chucked my carrot right at Mattie while Dane threw his at Danny. Mattie and Bobby both threw sticks of celery at me while Danny threw his Dane. We all burst out laughing and hugged each other.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Leah said, leaning back in her chair.

I let out a laugh and turned to my cousins. "Guys this is Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Embry, Collin, and Brady," I said pointing to all of them. "And these are my three cousins Danny, Bobby, and Mattie," I said. "And this is Paul," I said with a smile. _This _will definitely be interesting.

"Well, hello Paul," Bobby said walking casually over to him.

"Hi, it' nice to meet you guys," Paul said with a smile. He was about to stand up next to me but I put a hand on his shoulder. Not yet.

"You too," Danny said. "So…what do you do for a living?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. They're worse than Les.

"He's a mechanic," I answered for them.

"Mm-hm," Mattie said thoughtfully. "And what kind of car do you have?"

"A truck," I said, knowing that's all he really wanted to know-and not the specifics.

"Do you have a house?" Bobby asked.

I rolled my eyes. I already told them that. "Yep," Paul said, glancing up at me with a skeptical expression on his face.

"Well then…welcome to the family!" Danny said smiling. "Hurt Alex and we will hurt you," he said as Bobby and Mattie nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," I said with a smirk as I took my hand off Paul's shoulder and he took that as the cue to stand up. I held back my laughter. Paul was a good head taller than all of them-and definitely had twice the muscle. Judging by their expressions-they hadn't really realized how much bigger Paul was than them.

"Jeez, what's up with the water around here?" Mattie asked no one in particular.

"I don't know-maybe you should try drinking some," I mocked and he pretended to glare at me.

"Well, I'm sure Mom and Dad are going to stop bye any second now so we're going to go get some food," Bobby said. "Nice meeting you," he said, shaking Paul's hand.

"You too," he said as he shook Mattie's and Danny's before they walked away. I rolled my eyes when they left.

"Just what I need: three _more _overprotective brothers," I muttered to myself as I sat back down beside Paul.

"We are _not_ over protective," Collin said, crossing his arms-yep, the pack knew _exactly _who I was talking about.

"Uh, _yeah _you are," I said.

"Are not," Brady agreed.

"Fine, be that way," I said before picking up my fork. I pretended to hiss in pain and dropped the fork back on the table and clutched my hand. "Ouch!"

"What happened?" all of the guys asked at once.

I smirked. "Not over protective at all," I said, waving my hand at them. They scowled at me while the girls laughed.

"Okay," Les said, clapping her hands together. "You two have about…five minutes until your first dance. Go do something useful."

I rolled my eyes and Paul stood up. "Want to meet my family now?" he asked with a wide smile. I knew he was completely excited to show me off but I was getting…kinda nervous.

"Let's go," I said, standing up and taking his hand. He gave me a quick kiss and began weaving me through the tables-stopping now and then to thank others for their congratulations.

Paul suddenly let out a laugh and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" I asked curiously.

"My Mom," he said with a grin, shaking his head. I followed his line of sight and immediately spotted Linda and smiled. She had the biggest grin on her face as she talked animatedly to her table-Mrs. Walker thankfully caught her wine glass when she almost knocked it over with one of her gestures.

"Want to go over there?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" I said instantly, dragging Paul with me towards the crowded table of Walkers-most of which I haven't met yet.

When Linda saw us heading over she jumped out of her seat and practically tackled us in a hug. "You look gorgeous honey," she said to me.

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone," she said, taking my hand and pulling me closer to the table.

"I was going to do that," Paul said with a pout.

"Aw, poor Poot," I cooed with my bottom lip sticking out, patting his shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on _my_ side!" he exclaimed.

"And turn over to the dark side?" I asked, making my eyes grow wide. "Never!"

Paul rolled his eyes at me as we finally approached the table. They all turned to look at the two of us and smiles lit all of their faces. Here we go…

**Okay, this was five pages of awesomeness-at least I think so. Please REVIEW…let's say…10 and I'll give you an update. Okay? So go click the button! I command you with my superior authorness! Pfft. Not.**


	31. Holy Shirts And Socks

_**Hey-O! Thanks for the reviews-you people obviously liked that last chapter! Anyway, here's a continuation of the wedding!!**_

_**Playlist for Chapter-**_

_**Everything-Michael Bubly**_

_**Hound Dog-Elvis**_

_**Devil's Dance Floor-Flogging Molly**_

_**We Like To Party-The Vengaboys**_

_Chapter 31--Holy Shirts And Socks_

_APOV_

"_This is my brother Brian, his wife May, and their kids Liz, Chris, and Mark," Linda said, pointing out each one of them. They all smiled brightly back at me as I gave them a slightly cautious one of my own. "This is my sister Maddie, her husband Dave, and their kids Brett and Michelle," she said. "And this is Becky," she said pointing to a medium sized, twenty something year old girl on Mrs. Walker's left. She had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes-completely different from Paul's. _

_She practically jumped up and tackled Paul to the floor once the introductions were done. "Jeez Paul, you look more like my older brother than my little brother," she said._

"_It's easier to scare all those creeps away when I'm huge," he said smiling._

"_Good point," she agreed before turning to me. "It's really nice to meet you Alex-Paul won't shut up about you," she said, holding out her hand which I easily shook._

"_Same with you. Becky played basketball. Becky bites her nails too. Becky had a necklace just like that," I mocked. "I could swear he imprinted on you," I muttered to her quietly, making her laugh even more._

"_Oh yeah? I think I've got you beat: Alex wants to be a teacher. Alex is good at cooking. Alex used to have a dog named Frank," she mocked back as I laughed._

"_Okay, okay. Enough of that," Paul said, stepping between us. "And you said you were nervous," he scoffed._

"_No I wasn't," Becky and I said at the same time. Paul gave us both knowing smiles and I nearly sighed in relief. I'm so glad I'm getting along with her._

"_You two," Les said, popping up out of nowhere and nearly scaring the shit out of me. "Dance time," she commanded before hurrying away._

_Paul and I groaned simultaneously as his family snickered-well, all of them except Mrs. Walker that is._

"_Aw, poor Paul has to dance," Becky said as she patted his shoulder._

"_Make sure you don't step on Alex-you might crush her," Chris said with a laugh._

_Paul looked down at me and winked as I stifled a laugh. Well this'll be interesting._

_He took my hand and led me to the dance floor as Les grabbed the mic. "Alright, if you could all turn your attention to the dance floor as Alex and Paul share their first dance," she said as everyone clapped politely-okay, everyone but my cousins and the pack who were whistling and yelling. Oh boy._

"_They don't know you can dance, do they?" I asked, shooting a pointed glance to the table of smirking relatives._

"_Nope. Just the people who went to Kim and Jared's wedding-which means you, Les, Dane, and the pack," he told me as we got ready._

"_Most of my family don't know I can dance either," I told him with a smirk._

"_Then this'll be fun," he said smiling._

_I grinned as the music turned on-Everything by Michael Bubly __**(Thanks to Skyler1510 for the recommendation! Perfect song-look it up.)**__ We glided smoothly across the floor as cameras flashed and our guests murmured to each other-but I wasn't able to take my eyes off of Paul._

_He gave me one last twirl before the music started to skip and we stopped and looked at each other as Les started freaking out while holding a video camera. "Ready?" Paul smirked._

"_Only if you are," I smirked back._

"_You ain't noth'n but a hound dog!"_

_I let out a little laugh as the music stopped skipping and began playing the familiar tune by Elvis._

_Then Paul and I began dancing again. We had made this into a kind of swing dance look'n thing. It was pretty cool actually. They were __extremely_easy moves that only looked hard because it was fast but I did most of the dancing anyway while Paul led. He spun me around and pulled me back to him as the last few verses of 'Everything' replaced Hound Dog and we went back to a slow dance.

When the song ended Paul gave me a dip-of course-and a sweet kiss before pulling me back up and leading me off the floor while all our guests-roughly 100 to 150-laughed and told us how great that was.

"Alex! Why didn't you tell me you were doing that?!" Les exclaimed as she walked quickly toward us. I don't know how she can go so fast in those death-trap heels…

"Because it's funny when you freak out," I said with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her index finger at me. "Never do that again or I'll have your head!" she said before walking away.

"That was awesome," Kim said as we approached out table.

"Why thank you," I said as we sat down.

"We should do that," Quil said to Claire.

"But you can't dance," Claire pointed out.

"How do you know?" he asked dubiously.

"Because I've danced with you before-well, it was more like blindly stumbling around-but you know what I mean," she said with a wave of her hand.

"_Well_," Quil huffed in mock annoyance as we all laughed at him.

"How did you guys think of that?" Emily asked curiously.

"I've heard about some other people ding stuff like that and thought it would fun-it was just a matter of picking of the right songs," I told her.

"Well, you nailed the song part," Seth said with a snort.

………………………………................................................................................................

'BOUT FIVE OR SO MINUTES LATER

"You two, we're not done with all the stuff you put on the 'Crap That Needs To Be Done First' list," Les said, walking over to our table.

I groaned. Yes, I'm loving every minute of today but I just want to hang out for a little bit. Jeez. "What's next?" I said standing up, Paul following after me.

"Throwing the bouquet and the garter thing," she said. I saw Paul grin out of the corner of my eye and shook my head. Men. 

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," I said, grabbing Paul's hand and dragging him toward the dance floor. "Hey, where's Cassie?" I asked curiously.

"Linda's watching her," she said before heading toward the mic stand. "Alright ladies, gentlemen, and other creatures of the deep," she added, looking meaningfully at my cousins. I laughed, they had so much fun messing with Les. It was hilarious. "Girls-preferably ones that are _not_ already married-we would prefer not cause any problems-please gather around here so Alex can throw the bouquet," she said, pointing to a spot on the floor. 

Kim walked over to me as the girls all gathered around in a group and handed me my bouquet before standing at my side. "Ten bucks I can get it to Claire," I muttered as I turned around. 

"No way, she's sandwiched in the middle. You'll never get it to her," she said back.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As sure as I'll be ten dollars richer," she said with a slight smirk.

I smirked and turned around. I shut my eyes and threw the flowers behind me. There were some squeals and some shuffling before I heard a triumphant, "Yes!" I turned around to find Claire, grinning hugely in the front of the group of girls. Claire came up and hugged me as I smirked at Kim and held out my hand. She groaned and grabbed her little purse and slapped a ten in my hand. 

Paul came up and swung an arm over my shoulders. "You did not just bet on that," he said with a laugh.

"As a matter of fact I did," I said as I tucked the ten into his jacket pocket. He chuckled as a chair was placed in the middle of the dance floor. Oh jeez.

"You know the drill girlie," Les said with a wink before backing back into the crowd that had circled around us.

"No funny business," I said sternly to Paul as I sat down in the chair.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said as he crouched down by my feet.

"Good, because my cousins are watching you like a hawk," I told him with a smile-not that they could do anything, I just knew he wanted to get along with my family.

He shook his head at me and I pulled up the bottom of my dress to expose my rock'n converse shoes. "You didn't," I head Les say from the sidelines as everyone started laughing.

"I did," I said with a smirk as I wriggled my foot around in her direction. She mock-glared at me and put her hands on her hips.

"You ready?" Paul asked.

"Go for it," I said. 

Paul's nose skimmed my leg as he traveled closer and closer to the blue garter that was resting just above my knee. _Holy shirts and socks of the world_, I thought as I felt his teeth brush against my skin before dragging the garter down my leg. The pack howled as he got it off and Paul spun it around his finger before flinging it right into poor, innocent Seth's face. He decided to wear it as a hand band. Don't know how he got it to fit-but he did.

……………………………….............................................................................................

HALF HOUR LATER

"_Finally_," I sighed as the wedding party headed back to the tent. We all had just taken our pictures and the last thing that was left on the list of things that had to be done ASAP before Paul and I could do whatever was cutting the cake. This should be fun. "Stuff it in my face and die," I warned as we approached the table with a crowd of our guests following us.

He smiled down at me. "You can trust me," he said innocently.

Psh. Yeah right. Dane handed me the cake cutting knife and Paul put his hand over mine and we easily cut the first pieces as lights flashed in our faces. I grabbed a little piece of it and looked at Paul suspiciously. He just kept that same smile on his face. "On three," I told him. "One…two…," and I shoved it right into his face as everyone laughed.

"You shouldn't have done that," Paul said, clearly unfazed as he took a step toward me with a smirk on his face. He shoved it right into my nose before I could make and escape. I reached for another piece of cake to take my revenge but Dane snatched it away before I could reach it.

"Don't start a food-fight Alex," he said with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at him before wiping the chocolate cake off of my nose. "Come on, we need to get cleaned up," Paul said with a smile. I grinned widely back. We're free to do whatever now…which means Les has no say in what we're about to do…

………………………………................................................................................................

Paul and I quickly changed into our 'reception outfits.' Our _secret _reception outfits. You see, if Les had found out, she probably would've burned them so we wouldn't wear them-but we had too. It was just too funny. Besides, we didn't want to be stuck in formal clothes for the next couple of hours.

Paul was wearing the jeans I got him for Christmas-he'd been saving them so this is their premiere-and a tuxedo shirt. It'll be kind of funny seeing everyone's reactions-especially when they see what _I'm _wearing.

I had on a pair of Levi's-Dane's old ones actually-and a black and white t-shirt that had I'M WITH STUPID on it. Hey, Paul was the one who picked it out.

When we walked in Les was the first one to notice us. What did she do? She started banging her head on the table as Paul and I laughed hysterically at her. But of this course this caused a chain reaction and everyone soon looked at us and started laughing too as they took in our attire.

"Hey Alex," Mattie said, walking over with a smile on his face. "Do you by any chance have any hot _dogs_?" he asked significantly. 

A huge smile broke out across my face. "No but we might have _devil_ed eggs," I replied as Paul looked at me confused. Why was he confused? We didn't have deviled here.

"Okay-_Molly_ says hi by the way," he added.

"Alright," I said with a nod. He winked and walked away as I wondered how they were going to get passed Les…

"What was that all about?" Paul asked.

"Oh nothing," I said easily.

"I somehow doubt that," he said with a grin.

"Hello people! For those of you who don't know me-I'm Bobby, Alex's cousin. This is a little for the Swift family so…watch out," he said into the mic before heading to the dance floor where all my other cousins-and Dane-were assembled.

"You go sit down, I'll get you in a minute," I told Paul before walking towards the dance floor. 

"He's cute," Stella said with a grin as I walked over to them.

"I know," I said smiling back. I was definitely closer to Danny, Mattie, and Bobby, but I absolutely _loved _all of my girl cousins.

"Here, you'll need this," Stacey said, handing me a hair tie. I nodded gratefully and pulled my hair into a pony tail. Then the music started: Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly.

It started out slow-just with all of us kind of messing around with each other. Then it turned into a mini mosh-pit. We didn't really go all out like real mosh-pits but we pushed each other around and jumped around like idiots. I quickly escaped and grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him out there-the rest of the boys followed quickly, huge smiles on all of their faces. Now it was a big mini mosh-pit. 

My cousins just kept bouncing me back and forth in between each other until purposely knocked Mattie right into our Uncle Chase who laughed and shoved him back in. 

When the song ended we were all laughing so hard we could barely breath-even the guests who were wise enough not to participate were laughing as hard.

"You three are in big trouble," Les said as she walked over towards Danny, Mattie, and Bobby with a glare on her face.

"They didn't do anything wrong Les," I said, rolling my eyes as another rock song from the approved list came on.

"They locked me in a bathroom!" she exclaimed.

I pursed my lips to keep from laughing but it didn't quite work. "You weren't respecting the Swift family tradition!" Danny said.

"_Danny_," she warned. Danny let out a yelp as Les lunged at him before he turned and ran through the tables, Les darting after him.

"I'll talk to you guys later-I'm starving," I said to lady-cousins before following the pack back to our table where the girls were still laughing.

"You like Irish punk music?" Quil asked as I sat back down next to Paul and took his hand under the table.

"My cousins got me into it," I said easily. They love Flogging Molly.

"Slow down Danny, I'm wearing heels!" Les yelled from the other side of our large tent.

"Never!" he yelled back as he ran away from her, weaving in and out of tables. I laughed. I love my family-especially the newest addition…

THE END-FOR NOW!

**This is where I'm ending La Push Me Off A Cliff-but the first chapter of the SEQUEL will be posted here at the same time as I make the new story-which will probably be tomorrow. Then you can just go to my profile and add it if you want-unless you don't want too. Whatever you want. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Oh yes…How many people have I successfully converted into Paul lovers?? All of you? I think so…**


	32. Ear Bleedage

**Hazah!! First chapter of sequel!!**

**I don't own nothing…darn. Sigh. Tear. **

**Playlist for Chapter--**

**Graduation-Vitamin C**

**I'd Do Anything-Simple Plan**

**Hide And Seek-Imogen Heap**

Chapter 1--Ear Bleedage

"What do you think of this dress?" Kim asked as we sat around my kitchen table.

"I don't know _why _I have to where a _dress _for this you guys," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Because it's your special day!" Les said. "You'll remember it forever."

"Can't I remember it forever with Levi's?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Kim, Claire, and Les all said at the same time.

I huffed. "Fine then," I said folding my arms. "I don't know why I even try. You guys always gang up on me," I pouted.

Claire rolled her eyes. "It's not going to kill you Alex," she said.

"It might," I muttered.

"Come on Alex," Les said. "You're _graduating college_. It's a big moment. You'll get your special little teaching certificate and all that fancy stuff," she said.

"Fine, you guys just pick out a dress," I said.

"You don't even want to help?" Kim asked.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Good. Less fighting that way," Les said, sticking her tongue out at me. I just smirked back.

"And you're the one that wanted details about the honeymoon," I said, shaking my head. "Guess I'll just have to screw around with you when you're being hopelessly unsuspecting," I said.

"I'll tell Paul on you," she threatened.

I snorted. "He'd be on my side," I sang smugly.

"Oh please, all I'd have to do is dangle a cookie in front of his face," she said with a snort.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I said confidently.

"And why wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Because that wonderful week in California is between me and Paul," I told her smugly. It really was amazing-but it's none of her business.

"Oh please, I told you all about _my _honey moon," she said, rolling her eyes.

"After I begged you not to!" I exclaimed. _Ew_.

"Seriously Alex, you are so immature. It's not a big deal," she said.

"My ears bled for two weeks!" I yelled. They did. How would _you _like to hear about your brother's love life? No thank you.

"Stop being so dramatic," she said as Kim and Claire giggled.

"Ear bleedage is very dramatic for your information," I said dubiously.

"Just suck it up and pick a dress," she said, shoving a magazine towards me.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Yes," she insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"True!" Dane yelled suddenly.

"False!" Paul added as they walked in.

"The square root of pi is 1.77245385-"

"How do you know that?" Paul asked incredulously, interrupting Quil.

"How do you _not_?" he asked as he, Dane, and Paul all sat down with us.

I shook my head at him and subtly pushed the magazines away from me. "What's that?" Dane asked, looking at the magazines.

"We're trying to find a dress for Alex's graduation," Claire said as I glared at all three of them.

"No we're not," I said.

"Yes we are," Kim said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"-Okay, I can see where this one is going," Dane said. "Just wear one Alex-it's not like anyone's going to see it," he said rolling his eyes.

I snorted. "Like Les would let me get away with hiding it," I scoffed.

"It's true you know, no one will even be able to see it," she told me.

I growled. "Fine," I huffed. But I'm not going to like it…

………………………………................................................................................................

TWO DAYS LATER

"Daniel Wagner," the announcer said. The crowd cheered loudly as Daniel went up and got his diploma and shook our professor's hand. "Alexandra Walker," he said.

I grinned widely as he used my new last name. I never get tired of that…

I climbed up the steps slowly and once I got to the top I had to resist the urge to cover my ears. I definitely knew where _my _party is. The boys were all jumping up and down in their seats, whistling, yelling, and clapping. I cringed as I saw Billy hold up the air horn I got the Elders last Christmas and fire it off-making my professor jump as he handed me the diploma and a bunch of other people start laughing. I shook his hand and turned to my family and gave them a cheesy Miss America grin and two thumbs up before walking off stage. Finally this is over.

………………………………................................................................................................

AFTER CEREMONY ENDS

"Alex!" Les squealed once she saw me heading toward our group in the middle of the crowd.

I grinned and walked a little fast towards them. Paul walked right passed all the people between us-they pretty much parted like the Red Sea when they saw him coming-and swooped me up in his arms, littering kisses all over my face.

"Hey, stop hogging her," Les said as she walked over with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry," Paul said-but he _obviously _didn't mean it. He put me down and Les gave me tight hug followed by Dane and the rest of the pack, the Elders, and Linda.

"Come on, we're going outside for pictures," she said, grabbing my hand and began yanking me away. I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him with me. If I'm going, he's sure as heck suffering with me.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Okay, now hold up the diploma," she commanded me as we stood outside and under a big oak tree that was outside the school.

I groaned and held it up, giving her my best smile as she clicked another picture. "Okay, now one with Paul," she said.

"Thank God," I muttered as Paul came to stand by my side. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me close to him as Les took another picture.

"Now take off the robe so we can get one with your dress," she said.

I choked on air and Paul looked down at me, fighting a smile. "Are you sure? We don't have to do one with the dress. You promised me that-"

"-So I lied. Get over it," she said in a stern voice.

Oh boy. "Unzip it," I told Paul. He shook his head at me-probably already guessing my reluctance and stepped around me. He tugged on the zipper.

"It's stuck," he stated.

I glanced back at him and saw him wink. Thank you, thank you, thank you! "Let me try," Les said, handing the camera to Dane and walking toward me. No, no, no!

"I don't think it'll make a difference," Paul insisted, but she just pushed him aside and swiftly unzipped the back of my robes.

She let out a gasp that soon turned to a growl. "Alexandra Cassandra Walker, how could you?" she asked in a low voice. I rolled my eyes and slipped off the robe as the pack and everybody else started laughing. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with Master Trackster written across the front-it was from high school. I was just lucky the robes went all the way to my ankles.

"How could I?" I repeated. "Well, it was easy really. I just went into my closet and randomly pulled out clothes. You should try it sometime," I said easily as the pack snickered.

"Fine," she said. "Just smile nice, okay?" she asked.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked mockingly.

"I'm sucking up," she said with a shrug.

"Too bad it's for nothing," I said with a smirk as she snapped another picture. She waved our whole group into the picture and they all assembled themselves around me.

"I'll get something out you-I'm sure of it," she said determinedly.

"Hope you're not disappointed," I said, my smirk still in place.

"I won't," she said confidently. She will.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Can someone get the door?" I called from the kitchen as our post graduation ceremony party was going on. I swear, we have a party every week.

"Who rings the doorbell around here, seriously," Paul scoffed as he grabbed the trays that I just fixed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the last one, following him out into the living room.

"Why is it so quiet in-" I cut myself off as I answered my own question. There was Bert, standing right inside the doorway. But he wasn't alone. Just behind him was the she-devil and she was holding a baby-a little old to be called a baby maybe but that's what he was. "Hello Bert," I said, slowly putting down the tray.

"Alexandra," he said, awkwardly rocking from foot to foot. "I just wanted to tell you, that I'm really proud of you. I was there today you know-we all were there," he said, glancing back at Jen and the little boy.

"Thanks," I said as Paul came up behind me and grabbed my hand. I sighed and leaned back into him.

"Hey _Dad_," Dane said, stepping toward him. He was pissed. His eyes were tight, his jaw was clenched, and his hands were shoved deep in his pockets. Not good.

"Dane, Leslie," Bert nodded to both of them. "Is…is your daughter here too?" he asked.

"Yes," Les said, taking Cassie out of Kim's hands and stepping up by Dane. "This is Cassie," she said.

"As in Cassandra?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Yes, she's named after Alex," Dane said.

Bert nodded and just looked at her a bit. "Um…this is your brother," he said, turning around and taking the little boy out of Jen's arms. "His name is Evan," he told us.

I slowly walked over, pulling Paul closely behind me and looked at the boy. He looked more like Jen than Bert-and I was a little grateful for it. "Hey little brother," I said quietly. He smiled up at me with his dark brown eyes and a small smile found it's way onto my lips. I may not ever forgive Bert-okay, I _will_ never forgive Bert for all he's done to me-but I don't think I can hold it to this little guy.

"I'm proud of you," Paul whispered to me. And it'll all be worth it.

**Okay, this is kinda sorta like a prolog thing I guess. Anyway, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow. QUESTION: What do **_**you **_**guys want me to include in the sequel?? I have the plot mapped out but I want to make sure I'm giving you all what you want!**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND ADD THIS STORY-PLEASE!!**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
